Albus Potter and Lyandelor's Key
by allegratree
Summary: Can James and Albus rescue their parents with the help of their cousins and an infamous Malfoy? This story is a continuation of "A Muggled Holiday". All suggestions welcome!
1. Diagon Alley

_SO, here it is. The first chapter. It will probably undergo drastic change as I develop the story. It's far too long but there isn't a good place to break it up. Normally I don't post a story unless I have at least most of it written, but posting it a chapter at a time seemed to work out for my last short story so I hope it will work as well again. Hopefully I'll get some good suggestions! Please enjoy! PS- You might read my short story I wrote about Buddy but hopefully it isn't neccessary to understand this story. _

Buddy Dursley sat in stunned silence amid the chaotic cacophony of the backseat of his uncle's car. His cousins, Albus and Lily were laughing and playing car games in rather-too-loud voices while James, his third cousin and the eldest of the three sat importantly beside his father in the front seat. He was proudly reciting for the third time, the list of all the friends he'd made at school during the fall term. Uncle Harry gave his son an encouraging smile from time to time, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

Buddy was in the same way. He stared out the window as the city of London whizzed by, torn between terror and elation. If someone had told him two weeks earlier that he'd be traveling this day to London to buy robes, a wand, spellbooks, and a pewter cauldron so that he could attend a boarding school for wizards, he would have surely told them to lay off the drugs! But there he was, packed in a car with three cousins he'd only just met, headed for a place he'd never dreamed could exist, and full to the brim with fear that it was too good to be true.

"What's Diagon Alley like?" Buddy asked Albus for at least the tenth time.

"It's a long walkway with shops on either side," Albus said simply, "And there's a pub and a bank and all."

Harry smiled to himself. His son was a born-and-raised wizard and thought nothing of visiting Diagon Alley. Harry knew from experience that Buddy's eyes would just about fall out when he saw window after window of magical goods for the first time.

"And people can just go into these places and say, 'Hey, do you all carry a tall blue hat with stars on it in my size?"

"Pretty much," Albus confirmed, "But if you wear a hat like that to school I will NOT be sitting by you!"

"Aww," Buddy said, pretending to be hurt, "I thought it might set off the lovely dress I get to wear!"

"Hey now," James cautioned, turning around, "It's called a robe!"

"Whatever you say, choirboy," Buddy returned and he and Albus both laughed wildly.

Minutes later, Uncle Harry stopped the car outside a seedy-looking back alley pub with a sign that read, "The Leaky Cauldron."

"There's no place to park," Buddy remarked.

"Okay, everyone out!" Uncle Harry instructed.

"Aren't you coming?" Buddy asked uncertainly.

"I just need to put the car in the PCP," Harry explained. Buddy nodded and got out of the car, though he had no idea what a PCP was. The four children stood back on the curb.

"What's PCP stand for?" Buddy asked them.

"Portable car park," James informed him. Buddy watched in astonishment as his uncle got out of the driver's seat and took out what appeared to be an ordinary electronic key. However, when he aimed it at the car and tapped the button, the car quickly imploded and folded itself until it was only a tiny square about the thickness of a penny and then zipped inside the plastic key.

"Wow!" Buddy exclaimed, "Guess you never have to worry about someone stealing your car!"

"Only if you loose your keys," Lily said practically.

Inside the Leaky Cauldron, they encountered a crowded room full of witches and wizards of every age, eating, drinking, and laughing. Buddy stared curiously around the room.

"Hey, Mansel!" Albus greeted a tall boy with mangy brown hair and thick, sleepy eyelids. Buddy judged from the other occupants of the table that Mansel was the eldest and only son in a large brood of squealing little girls. He excused himself without notice from his mother (Who was gingerly trying to extract mashed parsnips from a little girl's hair) and came over to meet them.

"How's you Christmas been?" Albus asked him. Mansel rolled his eyes.

"Christmas holiday with the pigtail brigade," he stated, "Always a treat."

"So, you're looking forward to going back then?" James asked him.

"Yes," Mansel said dramatically, "Preferably before I completely lose the will to live."

"Well, we're here to get my cousin his things for school, " Albus explained, "He's going to come with us this term." Mansel studied him.

"How old are you?" he demanded.

"Uh…twelve years old," Buddy responded.

"You are one big kid," he stated.

"Well…uh…thank you?" Buddy said, not really sure how to respond to such a remark.

"Mansel!" came a shrill voice from the corner, "Izzy's licking your chips!"

"I am not!" wailed Izzy, "It was Miranda!" Miranda smacked Izzy with her plastic purse. Mancel rolled his eyes again and departed.

The group headed to the back of the establishment and through a large door that emptied into a small yard. Harry tapped a spot on the stone wall with his wand and it opened up like Ali Babbah's cave to reveal the first block of Diagon Alley in all its splendor.

"Whoa!" Buddy breathed. His eyes were full of thousands of things he'd never seen before. They made their way slowly down the alley as James and Albus pointed out dozens of magical objects, plants, and animals, and explained what they were called and what they did. Buddy stared in silence, struggling to retain it all. He had a million questions in his head but they froze on his lips as each new display window filled him wonder and excitement. He moved as if in a trance as they toddled him down the street, stopping here and there to pick up the necessary articles. The apothecary where they stopped to get his potions kit bore a sign on the door that read, "Unaccompanied children will be given a complimentary kitten." Uncle Harry laughed at that and led them inside. Behind the counter they found the reason for the sign; an exhausted sales clerk with a basket full of mewing kittens.

"Awww!" Lily exclaimed in euphoria, "Can I have one daddy? Please?"

"You have Borris at home," Harry reminded her, "Besides, it's Buddy's day." He motioned to the basket, "Would you like to pick one out, or would your rather have an owl?" Buddy looked back in surprise.

"My ma will freak!" he exclaimed.

"Well it's only one more day before you leave, and if it's a real problem you can keep it at our house during the summer." Buddy stared wide-eyed at the basket of kittens. He finally selected a fat little calico.

"That's the best one," The shop-keeper commented, "We call him Teacup."

"Oh." Buddy said a little disappointed, "I was going to call him Killer Ninja Master, but Teacup is okay too."

"Meow," Teacup agreed and licked Buddy's hand with his scratchy tongue.

As the group stepped out into the sunshine, Buddy noticed a gleaming white building that stood out against the mostly darker store fronts.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That's Gringott's bank," James said proudly, "Dad broke in there once. Didn't you, Dad?" Uncle Harry looked up innocently.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about," he declared loftily.

"It's true," Albus whispered, "Our Uncle Ron told us. They had a goblin help them, of course."

"Oh," Buddy said simply, surprised both by the existence of goblins and their unexpected usefulness in robbing a bank.

"Hey," Uncle Harry said, struck by sudden inspiration, "We should make a stop."

"Oh, not the bank!" the three Potter children whined in unison.

"It's so boring!" James added.

"Well, Buddy hasn't ever seen it before. Besides, didn't you all get ten gallions from Uncle Charlie for Christmas?" The boys rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, Dad we were planning on depositing that!" James said sarcastically.

"I already spent most of mine on candy," Albus confessed.

"Come on," Uncle Harry said, leading them to the marble doors. Inside, was a long marble hall with an impressively high vaulted ceiling. On either side of the hall were desks where wizards and witches were queuing up impatiently to take care of their business. At first glance, it seemed like a standard bank office, if a little old-fashioned. However, Buddy had to do a double take. Behind each counter, seated on a tall stool, was a small, cranky-looking creature with pointed, furry ears and mean, squinty eyes.

"Are those goblins?" Buddy asked incredulously.

"Of course!" Albus said as if having a goblin for a bank teller was the universally accepted practice. They chose a queue and waited for a rather long time. The Potter children were irritable and impatient, but Buddy was watching the goblin at the head of the line with a mixture of enchantment and apprehension.

When they got to the front of the queue, Uncle Harry said politely, "This is my nephew, Dudley Dursley Jr. He needs to open up a vault, if you please. He is twelve." The goblin examined Buddy suspiciously.

"How much does he have to deposit?" he demanded in a guttural voice. Buddy quickly extracted a plastic zipper bag from his pocket.

"Well I've got sixty pounds twenty," he counted, "And seventeen, twenty-three in Canadian pocket change. Plus, I got two bits US that got mixed in somehow and a two-Euro piece I found at the bus station." He deposited the collection on the counter. The goblin glared at him in disdain. Albus and James giggled and Buddy's ears glowed.

"I'll tell you what," Uncle Harry told him, "I'll spot you fifty gallions to start off your vault. Consider it twelve years of birthday presents." Buddy began to protest but Uncle Harry would have none of it.

"Here's to your future financial success in the wizarding world," he blessed him as he put up the gold. The goblin handed Buddy a small skeleton key and then took up the wizard's gold and gingerly, as if concerned about germs, the bag containing the sixty pounds, twenty, the seventeen-something dollars in Canadian, the two Euro, and the American quarter and carried the lot down a dark narrow hallway.

Upon the street once more, Uncle Harry suggested that they might all like an ice cream break. No one had any objections, so they made their way to the candy kitchen which quickly became Buddy's favorite magical establishment. While they waited for their order, the children were entertained by a demonstration of how the jumps were put into the chocolate frogs. James purchased a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and offered them around. Buddy took one and his face instantly scrunched up in disgust.

"This tastes like soap!" he exclaimed. The others laughed and they all headed back to the table.

"Hey wait," Buddy cried, "Why would anyone want candy that tastes like soap?"

As they were enjoying their ice cream, the cheerful room suddenly became cool and silent. Buddy turned around to see a boy about his own age with pale blond hair and blue eyes. As he entered he met the disapproving eyes of the patrons of the candy kitchen and lowered his face as he made his way to the counter. The boy was accompanied by a tall man who Buddy could only assume was his father. The man kept his hand on the boys shoulder and guided him through the crowd which dashed away from them as if afraid of catching something.

"That's the Malfoy's," James explained, reading Buddy's puzzled expression.

"Are they lepers or what?" Buddy asked.

"Worse," James replied, "They're death eaters."

"James," Uncle Harry cautioned.

"What are death eaters?"

"They were supporters of history's most evil wizard, Voldemort," James continued eagerly, "They're all dark wizards, murders, they wanted to kill or enslave all the muggles and muggle-born wizards. There's hardly a wizard or witch around who didn't know someone who was murdered by them. They even killed our Uncle Fred! Most of them were locked up in prison, but they let Malfoy go because he-"

"James!" his father interrupted fiercely, then calmed his voice when every head in the place turned his way, "I've told you before not to start rumors. Those people have been through enough."

"But is it true, what he said?" Buddy pressed, "Are there actually wizards going around killing people?"

"Well, not anymore," Albus assured him, "Not since their leader was destroyed. They've all been locked up in prison or killed."

"All except Draco Malfoy," James added. His father shot him a look.

"Sorry, Dad."

"But what happened to their leader?" Buddy asked. The others all looked at each other. Buddy got the impression that he was the only one in the room that didn't know the answer to that question.

"Daddy killed him," Lily piped up.

"What?"

"Our dad," Albus confimed, "He fought and killed Voldemort when he was only seventeen years old. He's a famous auror."

"Auror?"

"You know, like a police officer, but they catch dark wizards." Buddy reeled in disbelief. He'd never though to ask his uncle what he did for a living but he would have placed him in a position of stockbroker or maybe primary school teacher. He now stared across the table at the man with dark, shaggy hair, thick glasses, and quiet green eyes. He couldn't picture him battling anyone.

"You're all putting me on aren't you?" Buddy finally concluded.

"It's true," James persisted, "You can ask anyone you like."

"Just because everyone says something happened, doesn't mean that's the way it really happened," Uncle Harry told them. Buddy examined him again. He was sure they were putting him on. He simply could not bring himself to believe that his uncle fought dark wizards for a living, let alone that he'd actually killed someone. His musings were disrupted by the approach of the younger Malfoy.

"Hi, Albus," he said quietly.

"Hi, Scorpius," Albus responded in a slightly uncomfortable tone, "How was your holiday?"

"Alright, I guess," Scorpius told them, shrugging, "I was glad to see my parents again." There was an awkward silence.

"My birthday is coming up," he continued, "In just a few weeks, actually."

"Oh, well…Happy Birthday," Albus said.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday!" an eavesdropper muttered snidely and the other members of his table muttered in approval.

"Well, my mother and father were going to come up and take me to Hogsmeade on a Saturday. I was wondering if you'd like to come too." Albus looked quite surprised.

"Oh, well…great! Sure, I'd love to," he stuttered, "Dad, is that okay?" Uncle Harry studied the boys.

"Certainly," he replied, "I'll send a note along with you." Scorpius managed a quick grin and said, "Thanks," before joining his father at the door. Buddy felt sorry for Scorpius Malfoy. He thought it must be impossible to function properly with everyone glaring and muttering about you all the time. As Scorpius moved forward toward the door an angry stranger shouted after him.

"Hey! My brother was murdered because of you!"

"That's enough," Uncle Harry said loudly. The stranger's jaw flapped as if he meant to continue his tirade, but the words died on his lips when he saw Harry's expression. He sat down respectfully and commenced pointing and whispering with his companion. Scorpius' ears had gone all red and he hurried to the door.

After they had selected all of the things Buddy would need for school, Uncle Harry informed them that they would have to make one more stop.

"I need to visit the local office for just a moment. You lot came stay in the lobby and visit with Beatrice for a moment." They all groaned but they were too tired from an afternoon of shopping to put up much of a protest.

Beatrice was a tall, thin black lady who gave them all a sweet from a large jar she kept on her desk. The four of them sat quietly with their snacks in the lobby as they waited for their father to return.

"I can't believe you said you would go to that kid's party!" James berated Albus as soon as his father was out of earshot.

"And just what exactly was I supposed to say?" Albus returned.

"How about, 'no'? I don't trust either him or his creepy dad."

"Well Dad though it was okay. He said 'yes' didn't he?" Albus pointed out.

"I think he's up to something," James told them, "That kid was bred to be bad news!"

"What's so bad about him anyway?" Buddy asked as he wrestled a particularly jumpy chocolate frog into submission.

"What's so bad about who, lads?" asked a skinny boy with auburn hair and a fine smattering of freckles.

"Declan!" the Potter's exclaimed cheerfully.

"How was your Christmas holiday?" James asked.

"Brutal!" Declan exclaimed, "My parents hauled me off to Ardmore to visit all my relations I ain't seen since I was two. There's got to be at least two-hundered of em! There was I'd say at least twenty other Declans. You can imagine how awkward that was. Declan, this is Declan. Hi Declan, pleased to meet you. Hello Declan. And you are? Declan. Oh, you remind me of my brother Declan. Hey Declan, this is Declan, don't he look just like that other Declan?" Declan rolled his eyes as the others split their side laughing.

"We saw our long lost cousins too," Albus told the older boy, "Look, this is Buddy." Buddy shook hands with Declan.

"Declan, you will never guess what my little brother has just done!" James exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, James. Give it a rest," Albus protested.

"And what have you been up to, little Al," Declan asked.

"I've agreed to go to a birthday party," Albus explained.

"Well, now, that is a serious offence," Declan proclaimed soberly.

"For Scorpius Malfoy," James added. Declan eyes shot open in surprise.

"Al, have you got a death wish?" he exclaimed.

"Why?" Buddy persisted, "What will Malfoy do? What's the big deal?" Declan looked around and lowered his voice.

"It's only that Lucius Malfoy was a supporter of the Dark Lord from the very beginning!" he whispered to them intensely, "And Draco Malfoy was a servant and a murderer by the time he was my age. They say the only reason he isn't in Azkaban prison this very moment is that after Lord Voldemort was defeated he went mad and had to be put in St. Mungo's ward for the insane. By the time he was out of there he was no good to anyone, so they just let him loose!" The four younger children looked at each other in amazement. Lily's eyes were wide with horror and James seemed to be pondering something.

"How do you know all this stuff anyway?" Albus questioned Declan.

"My da told me of course!" he explained, "You know that Draco Malfoy was in school with my father and yours." Albus looked at James. They had not known that. Their father had never told them anything about the Malfoy's. Most of the information they had was relayed through their uncle and cousins.

"Well, I mean to find out what they're up to," James told them.

"That's just fine, big brother," said Albus seriously, "Only I'll thank you to remember that I have to share a room with this bloke for the next six years and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't, you know, enrage him, what with him being the son of a dangerous psychopathic killer and all."

"Al has a point there, Jamio," said Declan, "We don't want to find him in a ditch somewhere." James didn't say anything, but seemed to be thinking hard.

"Hi, Mr. Finnegan!" Lily greeted Declan's dad across the office. Beatrice gave her a stern look. Mr. Finnegan approached and greeted them warmly.

"Hello Potter's, just the lot I was hoping to see! Where's your dad?"

"Right here, Seamus." Harry announced, entering through a black, carved-wood door that read, 'Authorized Personnel Only'.

"Hello, Harry!" Mr. Finnegan saluted, "I hope you had a fine Christmas!"

"We did," Harry said grinning, "Now we're taking my nephew around to get his school things." Mr. Finnegan's gaze fell on Buddy.

"Oh, so this is the nephew? I'd heard about that. Good luck on your first term, lad," said Mr. Finnegan, "Everyone is behind you."

"Thank you, sir," Buddy responded gratefully.

"Harry, I was meaning to ask you. Have you seen Neville Longbottom lately?"

"Neville? Not since the Christmas holiday began. He was with the children when they got off the train. Ron invited him to spend Christmas at the Burrow. He hasn't anyone since his grandmother passed, but he said he had to take care of some business." Mr. Finnegan stood back with a look of concern.

"Is anything wrong, Seamus?" Harry asked.

"No. No, I don't think so," he responded uncertainly, "He's just been difficult to contact, since school let out…but he is on his vacation, isn't he?"

"Probably having a siesta on some beach in the Florida keys," Harry laughed.

"I hope so," Mr. Finnegan agreed, "You will let him know I'm looking for him, if you see him."

"Of course."

"Who's Neville Longbottom," Buddy asked as they made their way through the thinning crowd, toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"One of our teachers at Hogwart's," James told him.

"I wonder where he is?" Albus asked. James shrugged.

"Probably on a warm beach like Dad said."

Buddy felt physically and emotionally drained as he made his way back to the car. His mind was filled with all the different things he'd learned that day. He leant dozily against the window pane and his thoughts raced from the twenty-five Declans in Ardmore, to a bank guarded by goblins, to a small, blond boy with a lunatic for a father, and finally to his uncle, at seventeen, defeating the world's most powerful, evil wizard. It was all impossible, but Buddy had a feeling it was all true. It made him all the more apprehensive about what would happen when he went to Hogwart's, but nothing in the world could make him turn back now.


	2. On Board the Hogwart's Express

"Hurry up!" James shouted as he disappeared into the stone barrier between platforms nine and ten at the train station.

"Hey, how'd he do that?" Buddy cried.

"It's nothing. You just go," Albus told him, tugging at the handle of his trolley, "Come on!" Buddy charged forward toward the wall with one eye closed until they both disappeared.

"You next, Dudley," Harry informed his cousin. Dudley stared at him as if he'd just suggested they rob a candy store.

"Go on," Harry encouraged, "I won't tell Aunt Petunia!" Dudley took a moment to muster up his determination and lopped heavily toward the invisible gateway. It was a tight fit, to be sure, but he made it through to the other side where he was joined by his wife, Kathy and finally, Harry. Harry watched his cousin take in the platform, the bright red steam engine, and the dozens of magical students and parents hurrying wildly about. Dudley had grown up with the effects of Harry's "abnormality" and until Harry had received the letters inviting to attend wizarding school he had assumed Harry was the only one. The idea of an entire magical society existing secretly among the normal people of the world had been too disturbing for him to handle. Now here it was, the irrefutable truth.

"It's all real," he stammered.

"Oh!" Kathy exclaimed. She seemed to be at a loss for words.

"You three take care of each other," Harry told the three boys, "Are you nervous, Buddy?"

"I'm worried about what house I'll be put in," Buddy said truthfully, "I don't want to be alone."

"Well you've got a fifty-fifty chance of being with one of us," James pointed out.

"I think my chances are better then that," Buddy told them, "There's no way they're gonna put me in with the smart kids!"

"Well, that's the spirit now," his mother said sarcastically.

"Besides," Albus told him, "I don't think it depends as much on what we're like now as much as what we want to become."

"Quite right, Al," Harry agreed.

"But I'm twelve," Buddy argued, "How do I know what I want to become? What if I change my mind? Can I change houses?"

"I'm afraid you can't change houses," Harry told him, "But you can always change yourself. Everyone makes a hundred choices every day, and it's those choices that define who you are. You can always chose to become better then you are right now." Albus thought about what his father said. He had a feeling it was meant for him and James as much as for Buddy. The whistle sounded shrilly behind them.

"It's time to go!" James informed them.

"Right. Alright then," Dudley managed to get out, still apparently overwhelmed by his surroundings.

"Thanks, Dad," Buddy whispered as his father lifted him off the floor in a bear hug. Aunt Kathy was trying to maintain her composure on the platform.

"It's okay, Mama," Buddy told her, " I'll be back before you know it."

Once on the train, the three boys sought out someplace to sit together. They found the two of the boys they'd met in Diagon Alley, Declan and Mansel, sitting on a bench in a compartment.

"Can we join you?" James asked them.

"Sure, all except the Slytherin," Mansel said pointing at Albus.

"Shut up," Declan shot Mansel and then said to the others, "Of course, lads. You can all come in."

"I think I'll go look for Rosie," Albus responded sullenly.

"Oh, come on, Al!" James said.

"I'll be back in a bit," he told them.

Declan cuffed Mansel harshly on the crown.

"Good job, lad!" he said sarcastically.

"I was only joking," Mansel whined, trying to massage the back of his head.

"I don't understand what the big deal is anyway," Buddy exclaimed, "What's so bad about Slytherin?"

The three boys glanced at each other as if to ask, 'Who wants to take this?' Declan, being the eldest, spoke first.

"It's nothing really," he began, "It's just that, some people…" He rolled his eyes at Mansel as he said this, "think that all Slytherins eventually go bad."

"Go bad?" Buddy repeated thoughtfully, "What do you mean?"

"You know," Mansel continued, "Like the old days…" Buddy shook his head no and Mansel leaned forward and spoke with great intensity.

"Voldemort was a Slytherin himself, you know. All of his followers too."

"Not all!" James cautioned him.

"Nearly all," Mansel corrected, clearly irritated by the interruption.

"He called them the Deatheaters and they did whatever he commanded. They used illegal, dark spells to torture and kill muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards and anyone else who got in their way." Buddy stared at him in horror.

"BUT," Declan interrupted, "That was the old days. It's not like that now. People are less…crazy like that."

"My mum says that you can't ever trust a Slytherin," Mansel added solemnly, "And she should know. She lost two brothers and her parents in the war."

"My mum says that everyone lost someone in the war," James said, contributing for the first time, "Even the Slytherins did. My dad says that if people could try to look at things from the other person's point of view, then we wouldn't have wars."

"That's a load!" Mansel exclaimed, "How are you supposed to sympathize with someone who wants to murder everyone just because they aren't pure-blooded?" James shrugged, clearly wishing he hadn't said anything.

"That wasn't exactly specified," he told them sheepishly.

"Well anyway," Declan said again, "That's all in the past now. You're not likely to see any Deatheaters running around these days. There's no reason for Gryffindors to hate Slytherins anymore."

"Except during a Quidditch match," James added, grinning. The other's laughed their agreement.

"What's a Quidditch match?" Buddy asked eagerly. The others stared at him, dumbfounded, and then all began to speak at once. They were in the middle of a lengthy discussion of Quidditch technique and theory when they were interrupted by the sound of shouting in the corridor.


	3. The Altercation

James, Buddy, Declan, and Mansel rushed out to find several other students crowding in a huddle in the narrow corridor. There was the sound of excited voices and a few shouts of encouragement as the students pushed and prodded and rubber-necked to get the best view of what was going on. Buddy had only been in the wizarding world a few days but he had been in enough schoolyards to recognize the tell-tale signs of a yard fight. James began pushing his way toward the source of the commotion. Buddy was surprised to see the crowd part as the students, even the oldest ones, made space for James Potter with unspoken respect.

As they reached the inner circle, they saw the two aggressors. Buddy instantly recognized the Malfoy boy, standing with his back to the wall, his wand drawn and at the ready. He was not the larger of the two, nor the elder, and clearly not the favorite of the crowd, but he faced the other boy with a strong, defiant stance and contemptuous expression that revealed no fear.

The other boy was tall and thin, with red hair, layer upon layer of large brown freckles, and squinty brown eyes with almost no eyebrows. He glared at Malfoy in self-righteous loathing. He held the support of the mob and he knew it. Buddy next recognized his cousin, Albus who stood to one side of the older boy, apparently trying to reason with him, to no avail. At his side was a small, red-headed girl who looked as if she might cry.

"Randy!" James called to the red-haired boy, "What's the problem, mate?"

"Guess what, James!" Randy responded in the classic timbre of a bully, "This creepy, little git (He jabbed a long, freckled thumb at Malfoy.) thinks he can mess around with our little cousin."

"I was just talking to her!" Malfoy cried, clearly outraged, "I didn't DO anything, you two stupid apes!" Buddy wondered if Malfoy was too furious at being wrongly accused to care if he got clobbered.

"Oh, but you don't NEED to be talking to her," Randy growled, rounding back on Malfoy, "You don't need to be LOOKING at her! In fact, you don't need to go anywhere NEAR her! You understand? You got something to say to her, you can come tell me!"

Malfoy held his wand higher and spat back at Randy, "I will go wherever, look at whatever, and speak to whomever I bloody well please!" Suddenly, the tiny space filled with chaos as everyone grabbed for his or her wand and flashes of light went flying in every direction. When the flashes stopped, everyone was yelling at everyone else and several students had been knocked to the floor by stray spells and other students attempting to get out of the way. Randy also lay on the floor, not sure of what had hit him. Blood spilled from a cut above his left eye. Meanwhile, James had jumped Malfoy, taken his wand and had him trapped in some sort of paralysis spell. Buddy drew his own wand, though he had no idea what to do with it.

At last, an adult came tearing down the hall. Buddy thought he was the strangest looking person he's ever seen. He was wearing a long, olive-green robe with sky-blue embroidery. He wore thick glasses on a large, bulbous nose. Buddy marveled at how fat his nose seemed to be compared to how impossibly skinny the rest of him was. His skin looked dry and cracked and stringy, white hair protruded from under his cap. He reminded Buddy of a neighbor he'd once had who didn't believe in harming animals and lived completely on a diet of raw plants and clover honey.

"What's going on here?" he demanded in a high, nasal tone. No one responded. Anyone could have figured out what was going on.

"Weasley! What in blazes happened to you?"

"Malfoy! He cursed me!" he choked immediately as he stumbled to his feet and tried to reclaim some dignity.

"In self defense!" Malfoy added with great indignation, "Lemme go!" he ordered and James released him. Mr. White ordered the other students about their business. Only Albus, James, Buddy, and the red-haired boy and girl stayed.

"He was picking on our cousin, Mr. White," James said.

"I told you I wasn't," Malfoy cried out, enraged, "And you shut up! You weren't even there!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Mr. White cautioned.

"Well, he wasn't," Malfoy said stubbornly and crossed his arms.

"Miss Weasley," Mr. White asked, "Was this boy bothering you." Rosie Weasley looked up at Mr. White and shook her head.

"She's just saying that because he probably threatened her!" Randy explained, "He probably told her he'd get his father and his Deatheater friends to attack our family if she told!"

"You leave my father out of it, Weasley!" Malfoy replied, raising his voice again, "And you needn't worry about anyone attacking YOUR family! Anyone who got near them would fall over dead from the stench!"

"Mister Malfoy, that is enough!" Mr. White said in a firm voice.

"It's really not Randy's fault, sir," James reasoned with Mr. White, "If someone picks on your family, you have to stand up for them."

"Mr. Potter, were you present when the alleged picking occurred?"

"Well, no," James admitted.

"Well then I do not require your help. You may go back to your seat."

"Wait!" James exclaimed, "Ask my brother!"

"Yeah!" Malfoy agreed happily, "He was there. He'll tell you I didn't do anything!"

Mr. White turned to Albus, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Did you hear Mr. Malfoy being disrespectful to Miss Weasley?" he asked. Albus looked at the floor.

"No," he said softly.

"No, you didn't hear it, or no, it didn't happen?" Mr. White clarified. Albus looked at James uncertainly.

"Go on, tell him," James urged.

"I don't know," Albus said slowly.

"I see," Mr. White said thoughtfully, "I think Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy need to come sit up front with me and have a talk."

"That's not fair! I didn't DO anything!" Malfoy complained.

"Wait, Mr. White!" Albus said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I was there the whole time. Scorpius wasn't picking on Rosie. He was just telling us how his Christmas was," Albus said quickly and kept his face to the floorboards. Mr. White examined him carefully. For a moment, the only sound was the creaking of the cars as they raced along northward.

"Mr. Potter," Mr. White said finally, "I know it's sometimes hard to do the right thing, but if you do the right thing, you needn't ever lie about it. And it's not the right thing to say something that isn't true, even if you are protecting a friend."

"I know, sir," Albus replied, still examining the floorboards, "I'm telling the truth, sir."

"Well, in that case," Mr. White said slowly, as if he still doubted Albus' account, "Mr. Malfoy may return to his seat as well."

"Thanks a lot, cousin," Randy muttered as he followed Mr. White down the corridor. Malfoy came forward once they had left and patted Albus on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Al," he said softly, "I'm going to change clothes. See you later, okay?" Albus nodded absentmindedly. Malfoy made his way down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Surprise, surprise," they heard an eavesdropper in a nearby compartment say, "Malfoy got away with it."

"What d'you expect?" another voice responded, "From a family that always gets away with murder!" Malfoy stopped for a brief moment, then continued walking. Buddy turned back to his cousins. Albus was now looking at James, who gazed back with a disappointed expression.

"That's what happened," Albus justified matter-of-factly.

"Well," James answered a tone tinged with resentment, "If that's what happened, that's what happened." Albus sighed and Rosie put her arm around his shoulder. Rosie was born in the same month as Albus. They were not only cousins, but lifelong best friends. James knew in his heart that if Malfoy had truly said anything against Rosie, Albus would have taken him to pieces himself. James watched them whispering to each other as they headed into the compartment together.

"Come on," James told Buddy and they followed behind.


	4. The Portrait

_To the 10 people who are still following this story, sorry it's been a while. I've been spending time editing the previous chapters and boy did they need it! Thank you for your reviews! _

By the time the Hogwart's Express arrived at its destination, it was quite dark and cold.

"Well, see ya, little kids!" James announced as they disembarked. He and Declan went to join some of their friends. The frigid wind kept blasting them as they climbed atop an ancient-looking cart and Buddy was reminded of a particularly unpleasant scouting trip he'd once been on at a camp along the banks of Lake Superior. The air was so heavy with mist their hair had become sodden.

"I wish I had my tuque on!" Buddy told the others, "My ears are gonna freeze off! Where are the horses anyway?"

"There aren't any horses," Albus told him.

"Well then what pulls the car?"

As if in answer to Buddy's question, the car jerked itself into motion and began a smooth ride on the dark, narrow road.

"Whoa! Cool!" Buddy exclaimed.

"It's pulled by thestrals," Rosie explained matter-of-factly.

"And those are?"

"A sort of magical horse," Rosie told him. Buddy looked toward the front of the cart and saw only air beneath the yoke.

"Where on earth is it?" Buddy asked.

"It's just there, pulling the cart," Rosie said in an exasperated tone. Buddy felt some color rise in his cheeks. He didn't want her to think he was slow or something.

"It's invisible then?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Only those who have seen someone die can see thestrals," she announced with tremendous superiority. Buddy looked at his cousins.

"Is she telling the truth?" he asked them.

"Probably," Albus responded.

"Yeah, she knows everything!" Mansel exclaimed. Buddy looked at the yoke again and thought he might detect a slight space in the mist where a small horse might be. The others watched wide-eyed as he stretched his hand out to where the thestral ought to be. He closed his eyes and leant forward until his hand came to rest on something moist and leathery. The coldness he felt inside was even greater then the bitter wind on his face. The car jumped slightly and Buddy plopped back into place.

"Is it there?" Albus asked after a moment of silence. Buddy nodded.

"Of course it's there!" Rosie snapped.

"So, how long a jaunt is it on this creepy thing?" Buddy asked them.

"Not long," Albus assured him, "Look!" Buddy looked behind him and realized that they were now traveling along the edge of a large lake. He could just make out the tops of the angry waves through the mist. Further along the bank, Buddy could see the blades of a bright light streaming outward through the mist from high up, as if their source was a lighthouse. As they drew closer, more and more lights broke through and before long, Buddy could see the rough form of a gigantic castle.

The cart stopped as they approached the courtyard gate and they gathered their things and entered the gates through the eerie light. Once inside, the walls of the courtyard broke the wind and revealed the sounds of dozens of students shouting and laughing. Albus, Mansel, and Rosie shouted greetings to several students as they led Buddy through a cacophony of kids, chatting, chasing each other, playing Exploding Snap, and hunched in groups, frantically copying last minute homework assignments. Buddy noticed as Rosie gave a disapproving sniff in their direction.

The four of them made their way into the atrium and up a wide staircase. Halfway up, they caught a glimpse of James and the Weasley cousin from the train having a heated discussion in the landing. James spotted them as they passed and Randy Weasley followed his gaze, shooting Albus a murderous look.

"Come on mate," they heard James whisper, "Let it go!"

Albus was a moment away going over to talk to them but was stayed by the voice of two teachers coming down the stairs.

"Oh, good! The carriages got them all back in plenty of time for dinner!" said a plump, young witch with a cheery disposition. The second was a rather elderly witch with her white hair pulled up into a prim bun.

"Indeed, and here's Potter," she said as they approached them.

"Good Evening, Headmistress," Albus recited.

"Good Evening, Potter," she answered in a calm, firm manner, "And this, I assume, is Mr. Dursley?"

"Yes, ma'am," Buddy replied, quite unsure at how to take his new headmistress. She had a way of looking at him and analyzing him that made him suddenly worry if his shirt was hanging out or if he had mustard on his face.

"I am the headmistress here, Professor McGonagall," she told him.

"Nice to meet you," Buddy said anxiously, "I'm Dudley Dursley Jr., but most everybody calls me 'Buddy.'" Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows as she studied him. Buddy was suddenly uncharacteristically shy. He didn't know what she was thinking of him but he was pretty sure she didn't intend to call him, 'Buddy.'"

"You will please come with me to my office, to be sorted," she said finally and headed back up the stairs. Buddy glanced at his cousin and his friends, who gave him an encouraging look, and then scampered up the stairs before the headmistress could lose him.

"We'd best get settled before dinner starts," Rosie told him, "I'll see you later." Albus watched as she headed off to Gryffindor Tower. James and Randy had gone as well and he felt a pang of loneliness. He turned around and headed back down the stairs.

The Slytherin dormitories were located in the second cellar of the castle, in what had previously been used as a dungeon. Albus often thought it was rather still like a dungeon, but previous students had done a lot to try and make it homier. The common room was located directly beneath the lake and during the day, the ceiling emitted a strange, green light, but now it was black as pitch and Albus seemed to feel the weight of it bearing down on him. He was glad the common room was empty now, except for a pile of various cages, containing the pets of those who had come back on the train. Albus heard a few piteous meows coming from these. He stretched out on his favorite spot, a large, green sofa with thick cushions that faced the fireplace. He felt a little spoiled because on a normal night, the room would be crowded with students and an older boy would have banished him to the floor. But now, the other students were all upstairs getting ready to eat, or getting settled in their rooms, so he had the time to sit comfortably and think things over.

"Hey!" Albus exclaimed. He had caught sight of a figure inside the portrait frame that stood over the mantle. The plaque at the bottom of the frame read "Severus Snape" but Albus had only seen it occupied a few times before.

Once, on his third night at Hogwarts, he'd been sitting in the common room, trying to come up with the correct way to inform his parents of where he'd been sorted, and he'd looked up to find the frame's owner staring at him with an expression of disbelief and almost fear. He'd sat frozen for a solid minute, meeting the portrait's incredulous gaze before the strange figure turned swiftly and disappeared from the frame. Right away, Albus had gotten up and climbed up on the hearth to wipe the dust from the plaque and find the name of the person. His father had rarely spoken of Severus Snape but Albus knew that he had chosen Severus as Albus' middle name after him. He was confused by the encounter and often crept into the common room at times when he thought no one would be around, hoping to catch another glimpse of Snape's portrait. A few times he had started in excited when he'd seen someone there, only to realize it was a portrait of a deceased Hogwarts house-elf, giving Snape's background a good dusting.

Now, he was surprised and delighted to find Snape had returned to the frame and was quietly reading a book, seemingly not paying a bit of attention to Albus.

"You're never in here!" Albus stated. The portrait turned a page of his book and ignored him. Albus tried a different approach.

"What are you reading?" Snape looked up from his book momentarily and studied Albus with dark, emotionless eyes. For a moment, Albus thought he would say something, but he just continued staring him down. However, Albus was persistant.

"What did you come back for, anyway?"

"The house heads are in a staff meeting until after dinner," he stated slowly, "I've been asked to sit in here and defer trouble." He paused and looked at Albus suspiciously.

"If you're going to cause trouble, take it elsewhere," he said tersely.

"Fear not!" Albus told the portrait in a voice dripping with mock gallantry, "I'm on a break!" Snape's portrait snorted and inserted his long curved nose back in his book.

"How come you never come in here?" Albus demanded.

"I prefer more peaceful options," he said without looking up.

"You were here my third night. You split so fast when you saw me I thought you must think I have Dragonpox! Are you scared of me?"

"Don't be impertinent!" Snape snarled, forgetting the book entirely.

"I'm sorry," Albus said honestly, "I was only curious. What was the problem exactly? Why'd you run off?"

"Perhaps I was afraid of being asked a hundred questions?" he suggested sarcastically. He clearly wasn't accustomed to being approached by students in this manner. If he had been a real adult, Albus would have been loath to interrogate him this way, but he wasn't concerned about offending a portrait.

"I think you recognized me, when you saw me," Albus stated, "Did you know I was Albus Potter?"

"People told me," Snape said.

"Who?" Albus cried indignantly. Snape frowned again at his disrespectful tone but answered nonetheless.

"Certain other portraits with whom I am acquainted."

"Spectacular!" Albus exclaimed, rolling his eyes, "Even the walls are talking about me behind my back! Listen, if it can be told, what exactly are they saying about me?" Snape's expression changed slightly.

"They say you look precisely like your father…and James."

"Well the first bit's not exactly news is it? But I haven't heard the second one before. Everyone always says my brother favors my mother's side."

"Not that James," Snape interrupted sharply.

"Oh," Albus said, understanding, "_Him. _I never met him."

"Obviously not."

"But you did?" Albus suggested and Snape snorted again.

"Oh, that type, was he? Well, that's not surprising. My brother can be a real piece of work sometimes too."

"Does he harass you?" the portrait asked.

"I hold my own," Albus assured him, "But, yeah. He seems to think I was put on this earth to be his personal victim. But, what else do they say about me at these portrait staff meetings?"

"They say you are the first Potter to be in my house." Albus quietly thought that through.

"What do you think of that?" he asked Snape's portrait.

"I don't know what I think of it," he admitted.

"Were you surprised to hear it?" Albus asked.

"Quite."

"Would you also be surprised to know that I am named for you?" Snape's potrait opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"I- I did not know that," he said finally.

"My middle name is Severus," Albus informed him, "Do you know why that is?"

"I can truthfully say I haven't the faintest idea." Snape said, seeming genuinely amazed.

"Did you know my dad well?" Albus asked.

"No."

"Did he like you?"

"No."

"Did you like him?" Snape dropped his gaze. For a moment, Albus thought he was not going to answer, but finally he sighed and said, "Not especially."

"Can I tell you what he said about it?" Snape's image nodded but did not look at him.

"He told me you were the bravest man he'd ever known." Snape's dark eyes remained fixed on a point in space. His features showed no emotion, but Albus could tell by his silence, he was affected by what he'd said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Albus asked quietly.

"Now you are asking permission first?"

"I was wondering," Albus continued, "When you are between two sides, how do you know which side to pick?"

"You should pick the side that's in the right," he answered, though the way he said it, Albus had a feeling that even he didn't believe it a good answer.

"But what if you aren't sure which side IS in the right?"

"I…believe I would have to know more about the situation." Snape confessed.

"Everyone who cares about you is on one side," Albus explained.

"Well, then I'd go with that side."

"But the other side is telling the truth."

"Then…" Snape stopped. He examined Albus.

"I suppose, you'll either have to find new friends or re-examine what you're calling the truth." Albus sighed and leant back in the sofa. The answer was very logical but neither option was what Albus wanted to hear.

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by the sound of someone entering the common room. Albus turned around and saw Scorpius Malfoy standing in the entryway.

"Hey, Al," he greeted, "Aren't you going to eat?" Suddenly, he caught sight of Snape's portrait.

"Evening, Professor," he saluted.

"Malfoy," Snape's portrait acknowledged.

"Come on," Scorpius said, pulling Albus up by the wrists, "Let's go eat. I don't wanna go down by myself."

"Okay," Albus agreed and he followed his housemate to the door.

"Potter?" Albus heard Snape call. He turned to face him.

"I've got no judgment for that sort of problem," he told him, from behind his book, "If I was you, I would find someone whose judgment I trusted, someone who I knew would always tell me the right thing to do." Albus brightened.

"Alright," he said, "That's not a bad idea. Good night, Professor Snape!"

Snape grunted and didn't look up. Albus followed Scorpius through the portal and up the thin curving stairwell to the first cellar.

"He's awfully disagreeable for an oil painting, isn't he?" Scorpius thought aloud.

"Yeah," Albus agreed, "But he knows stuff. I kinda like him." Scorpius shrugged his shoulders and laughed to himself.

As they approached the entrance to the Great Hall, they encountered Buddy wandering around timidly.

"Which way is the chow?" he asked them. Albus motioned for him to follow them into the great hall.

"So," Albus asked anxiously, "How did it go?"

"Alright, I guess. She said I'm worlds behind though." Buddy told him.

"Don't worry about that," Albus assured him, "We'll all help you catch up."

They rounded the corner and Buddy caught sight of the delicious feast set up on the four long tables before them.

"I'm gonna LOVE this school!" he exclaimed and they both laughed.

"So," Buddy said in a serious tone, "Where do the Gryffindors sit?"


	5. The Common Room

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I am open to suggestions for a new title. **_

_Dear Dad,_

_How are you, Mum, and Lily? School is going well. Buddy was sorted into Gryffindor. I was secretly hoping that he'd be in Slytherin with me but it's okay. Rosie and I have been helping him get caught up. He hates magical history and potions but he's really good at charms and spell work. James is trying to teach him the most important course in school (Quidditch) but he's having trouble keeping his seat on his broom. I think he needs an extra-sized broomstick but of course, first years are only allowed to use school brooms. _

_Yesterday I earned 25 points for Slytherin! I got 15 in potions and 10 for helping clean up the courtyard after my brother and cousins trashed it with their Exponentiating-Confetti Blasters. _

_Tomorrow is Saturday and I'm having trouble thinking of something to give Scorpius for his birthday. I have to think of something soon because the older kids get to go to Hogsmead tomorrow and I have to give the money to someone and tell them what to get. Rosie thinks I should get him candy but his mum always sends him buckets of treats and he just leaves them in the common room for everyone else. _

_Guess what! We still have a sub for Herbology class. Do you know where Uncle Neville is? We're all kind of worried about him but, of course, they never tell us anything…_

Albus paused in writing his letter and glanced around the common room. It was getting late and there was only a handful of students still milling around. The sofa was occupied by two sixth year guys who were trying, without much success, to impress a group of girls with their big talk. The girls appeared to find their advances decidedly pathetic and gave each other incredulous looks as the boys bragged on about their quidditch abilities. In the far corner, a pretty fourth year girl was finishing up her little sister's cornrows. The little girl grimaced and whined as the older girl forced her thick curls into plaited submission. Scorpius Malfoy sat across the table from Albus, examining his potions notes. The only other presence in the room was that of Severus Snape's portait, who continued to read above the fireplace. He was spending much more time in the common room since his discussion with Albus.

"Do you think we need to know all the substances with catalytic properties for the exam, or just the ones in chapter six?" Scorpius asked, looking up from his studies. Albus shrugged.

"Erm…Probably just from chapter six," he guessed. Scorpius looked relived and flipped open his potions book. Scorpius was more concerned about his grades then anyone Albus knew. Even Albus' cousin Rosie, who always received perfect marks on her grade card and begrudged a single missed item on an exam, was really more concerned about knowing everything then the actual letter grade she received in a class. Albus got the impression that Scorpius' parents would not accept anything less then excellence in all his classes.

Albus had put off writing home for nearly two weeks. He had taken Snape's advice to heart and sought out Professor Longbottom to consult about the business on the train. He'd found his office empty though and the next day, Professor White was subbing for his class, as she had been every day since the term had resumed. This left his father the next logical option. Albus, however, was more then a little hesitant to bring the subject up with him. It wasn't that he distrusted his father's judgment at all. However, if he had been wrong in not supporting his cousin, he'd just as soon not have his father ever hear of the incident. On the other hand, Randy had most certainly written to his father to tale-bare on him and Albus considered that his father could already know all about it and be waiting to receive Albus' side of the story before calling him to account for it.

He sighed as he read and reread what he'd written so far. The girl had finished braiding the younger girl's hair and was clearing out. The boys on the sofa had succeeded in offending the objects of their affections to the point where they'd marched off to the girls' rooms in a huff. They now tussled on the couch, punching each other in the shoulders, smacking each other with the sofa cushions, and blaming each other for their failure to interest the girls. Severus Snape glared down at them from behind his book.

Albus looked down at his letter again. _Well,_ he thought, _Might as well get to the point. _

I have some bad news, though. Randy and I are having a fight, sort of. He's mad at me because I didn't take his side in a fight he had with Scorpius. He wanted me to tell our teacher that Scorpius was picking on Rosie, but he wasn't, so I didn't. That's why he is mad. Do you think I should have stood up for Randy even though he wasn't saying the truth? Should I tell him I'm sorry?

_Love,_

_Al_

Albus looked up from his letter and surveyed the common room. It was completely abandoned now save for Scorpius, who was still frustrated over magical catalysts, and Snape's potrait who'd apparently dozed off, leaning against a writing desk.

"Hey, Scor," he whispered.

"Erm-hmm?" Scorpius muttered.

"You wanna sneak out?" Scorpius torn his gaze from his notes.

"What?" he asked absent-mindedly.

"I'm going to see Hagrid. You come too?" Scorpius' mouth fell open.

"No!" he exclaimed, as if Albus had just suggested he ask a house elf out on a date.

"Come on," Albus encouraged, "Where's your sense of adventure?" Scorpius rolled his eyes and said, "Okay. One, I have no interest in going outside the castle, in the cold, dank air, at this unholy hour. I need my beauty sleep!" Albus laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come off it, Scor!" he exclaimed, "You know we all think you're beautiful just the way you are!" Scorpius chose to ignore the remark and continued.

"Two, isn't Hagrid that enormous ball of hair that keeps a hippogriff in his pumpkin patch and goes about with a blast-ended skrewt on a lead?" Albus nodded.

"Yup. That'd be him, alright. He's sorta a friend of the family."

"Yeah, well, no offense to your family but I'd rather not see the inside of HIS house! And then there's always the fact that my dad would wear me out, if I ever got caught sneaking out. Besides, what would the Great Harry Potter say if his son was caught out after hours?" They were interrupted by an incredulous snort from the mantelpiece. They both glanced over at Snape, who still appeared to be asleep.

"Well," Albus replied, "I'd imagine he'd have a lot to say, if I got caught. Caught being the operative word."

"And if this Hagrid fellow is so close with your folks, don't you reckon that he will tell them if you drop in on him this late?" Scorpius challenged him. Albus just shrugged.

"Probably."

"And wouldn't that make you 'caught'?" Scorpius asked.

"Only if he told my mum, which he wouldn't. My dad doesn't care as long as McGonagall doesn't find out about it.."

"I don't believe it," Scorpius told him defiantly.

"It's true," Albus said quietly, "He knows I'm going to sneak out. In fact, he expects it."

"I don't believe it," Scorpius repeated.

"I'll prove it!" he exclaimed, "Wait here!" Albus gathered his notebook and disappeared down the narrow spiral staircase that led to the boys' rooms. The first years' rooms were the furthest down, so they had the furthest to climb up in the morning. Scorpius flew round the steps to his room and laid his things down on his bed. Jesse and Malcom, his roommates, were already sound asleep. Albus opened up his trunk and dug to the bottom until his hands found the silky cloth of the invisibility cloak. Albus turned tail and ran back up to the common room, as fast as the steep stairs would allow.

He was out-of-breath as he reached the top. He stopped, put on the cloak, and tiptoed his way into the common room. His foot squeaked on the stones as he entered and Scorpius glanced up at the doorway expectantly. When no Albus appeared his eyes fell on Snape's potrait, still feigning sleep. Scorpius rolled his eyes again.

"Oh, give it up, you!" he addressed Snape rudely, "We all know you're up their drinking in every blessed word we're saying." Snape didn't stir and Scorpius opened his mouth to say something else impertinent but instead shrieked as some unseen force grabbed him around his mid-section and lifted him from the floor.

"Help! HEL-" his shrieks were arrested as Albus' hand shot out from under the cloak and clapped over Scorpius' mouth. Albus dumped his friend on the sofa and removed the cloak. Scorpius stared at him with his mouth open.

"Al!" he cried, "What the-

"Hey!" yelled the sleepy-looking head girl as she stuck her head from behind her bedroom door.

"Sorry," Albus apologized, "We were just playing around."

"He's trying to kill me in here!" Scorpius exaggerated. The head girl glared at him.

"You scream like a girl, Malfoy," she snapped, "Go to bed, both of you."

"We were just going to," Scorpius assured her. She stuck her head back in and closed the door.

"Where did you get this thing?" Scorpius demanded as he touched the silver fabric.

"My dad," he explained.

"Whatever did he give it to you for?"

"So I can sneak around, of course!" Albus told him, as if he was stating the obvious, "Haven't you been listening?" He clonked Scorpius on the skull three times. Scorpius examined the cloak in amazement.

"And people say I get away with murder!"

"So, you coming or what?" Albus asked impatiently.

"I wouldn't," came Snape's cool voice from the portrait. He could no longer pretend to be asleep, "You should have seen all the things that happened to the last person who wore that thing."

"Come on!" Albus encouraged him, "We're not going to get caught."

"Well…" Scorpius hesitated, "Fine. I'll go outside with you, under that thing. But I'm not knocking on that giant bloke's door at twelve o'clock in the morning. It's just rude!"

"Alright, fine!" Albus exclaimed in exasperation, "You can hide in the pumpkin patch and keep Buckbeak-Two company. Can we go now?"

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Snape's portrait demanded. Albus turned to him with hands on his hips. He told him slowly and deliberately.

"I want to go see Hagrid and find out if he knows where Neville Longbottom is…Hey!" Albus said with sudden inspiration, "You must know stuff! Hanging out all the time in the headmistress' office and all."

"No pun intended," Scorpius added.

"Do you know where Professor Longbottom is?"

"No," Snape said succinctly, "And neither does Hagrid."

"Why not?" Albus asked eagerly, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing that's any of your business."

"Well then I guess we'll have to go talk to Hagrid then, right Scorpius?" Scorpius looked from Albus, to the cloak, and then to the portrait.

"I think I got sucked up into this business entirely too easily," Scorpius said sincerely.

"Come on," Al demanded and pulled Scorpius under the cloak.

"Suit yourself, then," Snape told him.

"I will," Albus answered.


	6. A Dragon By Post

Sneeking out of the castle turned up to be even easier then Albus had imagined. They didn't encounter a soul as they made their way to the courtyard and slid under the gate on their bellies. The wind roared in their ears as Scorpius carefully followed Albus down the steep path to a small hut on the edge of the Forbidden forest. They got no aid from the moon, which was hidden behind thick clouds as they made their way gingerly across the stony meadow.

The wind let up as they reached the far side of the meadow and they paused as they reached a short rock wall, which Hagrid had erected around the vegetable patch, more to keep out careless children then deer and rabbits.

Scorpius stared hesitantly at the dark structure before them. There was a sense of abandonment about it and no trace of light came from any window.

"You aren't really going to wake him up are you?" Scorpius demanded.

"No," Albus said disappointedly, "I thought he'd be up still." His face wrinkled thoughtfully as he examined the lifeless cabin. It seemed he found it confusing.

"Wait a second," he said suddenly, and left Scorpius at the wall as he lit off toward the window. He reached up to the sill and pulled himself up until his feet dangled. Scorpius watched him as he stole a glance inside and then let himself fall. Apparently unsatisfied, he circled the hut until he disappeared from Scorpius' frame of view. Scorpius was not at all pleased to be alone in the darkness and breathed a sigh of relief when Albus emerged from the other side and came trotting back over to him.

"He's not there at all!" he exclaimed breathlessly, "He's gone!"

"Well, then I guess we came out here for nothing," Scorpius half-complained.

"No," Al explained with great impatience, "We've found out that Hagrid is missing too!"

"And we couldn't have accomplished this in daylight because…?" Albus glared at him.

"I'm going to take my cloak and leave you here," he threatened idly.

"Alright, alright," Scorpius backed off, "But can we go in now?"

The moon was beginning to make a reappearance as they followed the rock wall toward the stony path leading back to the castle gate.

"Hey!" Albus whispered fiercely, startling Scorpius so he bit his tongue, "What's that!?" Scorpius peered in the darkness until his gaze came to rest on a bulky, human shape looming behind a giant pumpkin.

"Is that him?" Scorpius asked uncertainly. Albus shook his head 'no' and continued to stare at the figure, which appeared to be watching them as well. Seconds passed and the tension grew until Scorpius leant over to suggest they make a break for the castle. Suddenly the silence was cracked open by a boy's voice calling to them.

"Hey! Who are you?" Scorpius looked to Albus, who continued to study the shape in the pumpkin patch. Suddenly, they saw a strange blue light flare up in front of the stranger and they both moved to counter an attack. Albus reacted quickest and yelled, "Stupefy!", shooting the curse toward the dark shape. The curse missed its mark as the shape ducked behind the pumpkins again. Scorpius plunged behind the stone wall just in time to avoid the counter attack, a particularly brutal Exploding Snap which shot at them from the darkness and knocked Albus clear off his feet and crumbled him to the ground a few feet away.

"Al!" Scorpius cried and crawled over to him. He seemed physically unharmed, though slightly dazed. Scorpius grabbed the invisibility cloak from him and pulled it over the both of them as the strange figure appeared over the wall, wand at the ready.

"Hello?" he whispered, "Are you still there?" Scorpius raised his wand, fully intending the curse the snot out of him, but Albus stayed his hand.

"It's Buddy," he told him, still slowly becoming unstupefied.

"Al?" Buddy called, hearing his voice, "Where are you?"

"I'm here," Albus called, gathering up the hem of the cloak.

"Where?" Buddy asked again, and then yelped as he tripped over Scorpius' leg and landed on his bottom.

"Here," Albus responded pulling off the cloak. Buddy stared at him.

"Who was that other person?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Scorpius," Albus informed him, "There." He pulled the cloak away to expose Scorpius as well.

"What are you doing out here?" Buddy asked them.

"Trying to see Hagrid," Albus explained, "What about you?" Buddy looked sheepish.

"Well I'm kinda lost," he confessed.

"What do you mean 'kinda lost'," Scorpius exclaimed incredulously, "You went looking for the loo and found Hagrid's pumpkin patch instead?"

"Well, no," Buddy said, "I was trying to get away from the dragon."

"Dragon?!" Albus and Scoprius cried in unison.

"Yeah, you know, with the horns and the wings and the spiky tail…"

"We know what a dragon looks like," Scopius said indignantly, "Where did you see one?"

"Well, we sorta ordered one," Buddy explained. Albus and Scopius looked at each other in disbelief.

"By post," Buddy clarified.

"What?" they cried at once. Buddy sighed.

"Well, it sorta happened like this. This kid, Nick Wilms, found a magazine advertisement that said a sweet shop in London would trade a Grow-Your-Own-Mini-Dragon kit for a thousand Chocolate Frog cards. Well, some of us figured that no kid could collect that many cards, but if everyone in the house donated, we could pool enough cards to get the mini-dragon. We put a box in the common room and people put in all their spares and the next thing we knew, we had enough. So, Nick sent them in, plus five knuts postage and handling, and last Tuesday the parcel came. We added the potion like it said and turned the box over five times a day. Today was the third day and the directions said it had to be opened at midnight. Rosie said it wouldn't be a good idea to open it in the common room so a whole bunch of us snuck outside to the quidditch pitch to see what would happen." Buddy paused here dramatically.

"We thought it would be small and cute! The advertisement said it was a MINI dragon!"

"Well, then?" Scorpius encouraged him.

"When we opened the parcel, it was HUGE! And MEAN! And it started spewing fire at everyone! Rosie was right. If we'd opened it in the common room we'd have been in a lot of trouble!"

"Well, then what happened?" Albus asked him, brushing over the fact that Gryffindor house was probably still going to be in a whole lot of trouble.

"We all ran for it, is what!" Buddy told him as if the answer was obvious, "I headed for the lake, cause I figured I could jump in if the mini-dragon caught me on fire. But then it was so dark and I tripped on something and my wand went flying. I couldn't find it anywhere! So, then I tried to find my way back to the school but I got lost, and that's when I saw you two. That's pretty much it." Scorpius seemed to reflect on Buddy's tale for a moment.

"You know what, Potter?" he told Albus, "Your whole family is mental!"

"We thought it would be little and cute!" Buddy persisted, "It came from a candy story, for cryin' out loud!"

"Buddy," Albus responded soberly, "We've got to get your wand back!"


	7. Seeking Buddy's Wand

The wind howled over them as they made their way along the edge of the forest toward the lake. Buddy believed he could find the place again where he'd lost his wand by the unusual shaped rocks behind which he'd been hiding. As they passed the castle, they could see Gryffindor Tower lit up like a Yule log against the night sky. It seemed everyone inside was wide-awake now. Each window was lit and the boys could make out shadowy silhouettes rushing to and fro inside.

"Aw, no!" Buddy said to himself.

"They must've caught someone up out of bed!" Scorpius yelled above the wind, "They're doing a room check!"

"Well, we're dead, aren't we?" Buddy howled back.

"What do you mean, we?" Scorpius retorted, "They don't have any reason to check OUR dorms!"

"We'll come up with something," Albus assured Buddy, "But you WILL be dead we don't get that wand back!"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Buddy complained as the icy wind began to sting their faces with precipitation, "I'll probably just have to buy a new one out of my pocket money or something!" Scorpius looked outraged.

"What sort of wizard are you anyway?" he demanded, "You can't just lose your wand!"

"Go easy, Scor, he's muggle-born," Albus cautioned, but his expression clearly revealed that even he thought it was a pretty stupid thing to say.

"Well, what happens if we don't find it?" Buddy asked, still struggling to be heard over the wind.

"You have to report it missing and the Department of Magical Object Recovery has to go after it," Albus explained.

"And you get a massive fine," Scorpius interjected, "And if you do it more then once they may take your wand away and give you a restricted wand!"

"Why can't I just get a new one?" Buddy whined.

"Because, you can't just leave them lying around!" Scorpius explained, "I mean, what if a muggle got a hold of it or something?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Buddy agreed reluctantly, "I guess it's kind of like a gun. If you lose it, you gotta report it missing. Otherwise, someone could use it to blow someone's brains out and then you'd get blamed for it." Albus and Scorpius grimaced at the gruesome analogy but nodded their accord.

The surface of the lake was wild with the storm. The extreme wind sent fierce waves crashing against the rocky shore.

"I was right near here when I fell," Buddy informed them, "Look for a big root in the path." Scorpius and Albus lit up their wands as they searched under the bushes. Buddy pulled out a small device that emitted a strange, blue light.

"What is that thing?" Albus asked.

"A mobile phone," Buddy explained, "My mom gave it to me so I could call her, but it doesn't work here. It still lights up and tells time though."

"That's the light I saw in the pumpkin patch," Albus told them, "I thought you were cursing us!" They continued to search up and down the path.

"Hey, you," Scorpius addressed Buddy. Buddy looked up, confused.

"Me?" he asked.

"He has a name," Albus informed Scorpius from the darkness on the other side of the path.

"Buddy, then," Scorpius corrected, "Are you from California?" Buddy blinked.

"No," he said hesitantly, "I'm from Vancouver."

"Oh," Scorpius replied, sounding a little let down.

"I've been to California though," Buddy added, hoping to please him.

"Did you ever ride on one of those long boards? The ones that people ride across the water on?"

"Surfboards?" Buddy asked and Scorpius nodded.

"No," he confessed, "But I've seen people surfing before."

"When I turned eleven, my dad took me and my mum to New Zealand and I saw those boards there. I wanted to try but, of course, my dad wouldn't let me."

"Well, that's not cool," Buddy sympathized, trying to be supportive.

"No," Scorpius disagreed quietly, "I was being stupid. I don't even know how to swim!"

"I can't, either," Albus said, trying to make his friend feel better. Buddy looked amazed.

"But you live on a big island! What would you do if you fell from a boat or something?" Al shrugged.

"I reckon I'd hope and pray someone would fish me out before I drowned. But I don't really go on boats too much. I don't live anywhere near the seaside."

"I do!" Scorpius informed them, "It's about two kilometers from my house to the ocean. Of course, the last forty meters of that is straight down, so it's not exactly popular with the beach-goers." They all snickered.

"Of course, you know who it IS popular with is the jumpers," Scoprius continued. Buddy and Albus looked up from the bushes.

"People go there to jump off?" Albus exclaimed incredulously. Scorpius nodded solemnly.

"On purpose?" Buddy cried, "Don't they get hurt?" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Of course they get hurt, they're suicidal!"

"I think I'd move," Albus commented, "Do you remember which side of the path it fell on, Buddy?"

"My mum used to make my dad and I have a walk after dinner. She read in a magazine somewhere that it was healthy. One evening we saw a muggle trying to jump off the cliff, so my dad used a levitation spell to bring him back up. Then he started to scream up at the sky!" Scorpius fell to his knees and his arms and eyes shot heavenward.

"Thank you, Lord!" he cried in imitation of the depressed muggle.

"I bet your dad was glad," Albus said, "He saved that muggle's life!"

"Yeah, but that isn't the main part yet," Scorpius continued, "The next week, the bloke showed up with about twenty other muggles! They stood up there on the cliff side and started wailing and singing." Scorpius put his arms up again and began to sway and moan as the muggle congregation had done.

"Then what happened?" Buddy asked, temporarily forgetting the search for his wand. Scorpius put his hands down and regarded him seriously.

"Then they all leaped over the side like lemmings." Buddy gasped.

"Are you serious?" Scorpius nodded.

"After that my mum didn't think after-dinner-walks were so healthy anymore."

"Merlin's beard!" Albus exclaimed.

"Hey," Buddy said thoughtfully, "How come your dad didn't erase the muggle's memory in the first place?" Scorpius shot Buddy a murderous look.

"Why do you think?" he responded sarcastically.

"I don't have the first clue, why," Buddy retorted, matching Scorpius' sarcasm, "That would be the reason I asked."

"Everyone knows my dad's wand is restricted," Scorpius said coolly.

"I didn't," Buddy explained.

"How much longer is it restricted for?" Albus asked him. Scorpius shrugged.

"Forever."

"What? Why?" Albus asked, sounding surprised.

"No real reason," Scorpius said scornfully, "He goes every year to request that he be removed from restriction. His parole ended almost ten years ago and he's never done anything even slightly questionable, but there's still enough people in the ministry who hate us and they always come up with a reason not to grant him a release."

"But that's not right!" Buddy exclaimed, "Don't they have a law that says how long a person can be restricted?"

"I guess not. Anyway, they are the ones who make up the laws."

"But I bet there is," Albus said brightly, "I could ask my Uncle Percy. He works for the ministry. He's got every law there is memorized. Maybe he could…

"Percy Weasley, you mean?" Scorpius interrupted, "He's the one who signs off on all the random raids on my parents house. You can ask him, but I doubt he would help."

"I'm sorry, mate," Albus said, really feeling quite sorry.

"Well, if that's the way it is, that's the way it is. My dad says that within a year, I'll be able to more spells then him! Speaking of which, why are we grubbing around on the ground?" Scopius held his wand out and cried, "Accio, wand!" Nothing happened.

"You forgot, mate. You can't summon someone else's wand," Albus explained.

"Oh, yeah," Scorpius said sheepishly, "Here." He thrust his own wand into Buddy's hand.

"Accio, wand!" Buddy cried, and the wand came hurtling out of the woods, straight into Buddy's out-stretched mitts.

"Good job," Albus said to them, "Now we just need to sneak back into the castle without getting caught."

"And think of a good excuse why I wasn't in bed tonight," Buddy added.


	8. Dragon Attack

_I hope you are enjoying my story! If you think of any good titles, let me know! _

Albus, Buddy, and Scorpius had only just started back to the castle when they began to notice strange bolts of light coming from over the hillside.

"Come on," Albus said and began to crawl up the steep hill on their right. The other's followed, staying low to the ground. As they came to the crest of the hilltop, they crawled out on their bellies and beheld Professor McGonagall, along with several members of the staff, combing the edge of the wooded valley on the opposite side. From time to time, a bolt of light would erupt from one of their wands, flashing a moment of daylight across the valley. The boys tried to hunch down even further so they would not be caught, though the adults were not even attending to their direction.

"Potter! Are you there? Potter!?" McGonagall kept calling.

"Uh oh! How'd she know you were out here?" Buddy said.

"I'll tell you how!" Scorpius said angrily, "That creepy animation above our fireplace snitched us out is how!"

"Snape?" Albus considered, "He might've, but then they'd be looking for the both of us. They're calling 'Potter". I think they're looking for James."

"I guess he didn't get caught yet," Buddy explained, "Dude, McGonagall sounds worried, I hope he's okay."

"Exactly how big and mean was this dragon?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm sure James is fine," Albus said sounding not-at-all-sure, "He's got the Marauder's Map. They should check his bed. He's probably up there fast asleep already." Neither Scorpius nor Buddy knew what Albus was talking about, but James was his brother so they left it at that.

The teachers combing the hillside did create a significant obstacle to getting back inside the castle undetected. Scorpius and Albus fit easily under the invisibility cloak with room to spare, but adding Buddy's tremendous bulk proved problematic.

"This is mental," Scopius moaned, "We can barely move!"

"We need a longer cloak," Buddy said.

"We need a de-fat-ifying potion!" Scorpius declared without much sensitivity.

"Well we haven't got either so we'll just have to do our best. They won't be able to see our feet in the dark," Albus decided. The three commenced to make their way gingerly toward the courtyard gates. The hillside was rocky and it was slow going.

"When we get inside," Albus told them, "We'll drop you off at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower."

"Yeah, then you're on your own, Tiny!" Scorpius said irritably. Albus stopped dead in his tracks and turned about, glaring at Scorpius under the cloak.

"Is it past your bedtime or what?" he demanded.

"Far past," Scorpius told him, "And I believe that fact was brought to your attention at the beginning of this little excursion."

"Well I wish I'd paid notice, now. D'you mind being quiet until we get back?"

"Fine," Scorpius said sullenly. He didn't like being chastised.

Once, down the hill, it was easier to walk together. They hurried along around the castle wall. The teachers in the distance continued to shoot off flashes of light, which made then nervous even though they knew they could not be seen under the cloak.

As they came to the entrance, they were surprised to find the gates open and the courtyard well lit. They peeked around the opening to find a good part of Gryffindor House lined up on the benches. There were Gryffindors of all sizes but there was an over-representation of first years, which apparently had not yet developed their talent of not-getting-caught to it's fullest potential. They sat quietly in various stages of tears, terror, anger, and defiance. At the head of the line stood Mr. Filch, the ancient caretaker, and his greasy, pimple-covered assistant Mr. Willard, who were both busy taking names and dispensing referrals.

"Oh, look at Rosie," Albus whispered pitifully, "She's so upset!" Indeed, the young witch did appear quite devastated by the referral she held in her hand.

"She's afraid her mum will be disappointed," he explained.

"Yeah, well, this might not be the best time to go and give her a hug," Scorpius commented.

"I thought you were staying quiet," Buddy pointed out. Albus shushed their bickering and motioned for them to move forward.

"Wait," Scorpius whispered, "There's your brother!" Albus looked back to the group of Gryffindors and caught sight of James near the back. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Huh," Albus said, "That's weird. But at least he's okay."

"Thank heavens!" Scorpius whispered sarcastically, "Let's go!"

The three had taken only a few tentative steps into the crowded area when a first-year girl pointed skyward and shrieked, "It's back!" Their eyes joined dozens of others as they looked up at the mini-dragon perched menacingly on the castle wall.

It was indeed a mini-dragon, but still at least the size of a pony and just as aggressive as it's full-sized counterpart. The students stared in wonder at its demon-like head, colorful scales, deadly talons, and powerful wings. Then they hit the dirt in terror as it spouted a cloud of flame and dove inside the courtyard. Most of the students just screamed or hid as the creature circled the courtyard, bellowing in fury at its creators. Some of the older students tried feebly to hit it with some sort of stunning hex, but that only served to enrage the dragon more. Finally, after its fifth lap of terror around the courtyard, the mini-dragon turned and made a bee-line for the open gate, where Scorpius, Albus, and Buddy remained frozen beneath the invisibility cloak. All three could sense the impending impact, but were all to stunned to react. The mini-dragon slammed into Albus first, knocking him against the stone wall. The weight of the dragon forced Scorpius and Buddy back through the gate where Buddy fell backward and Scorpius tripped over him landing square on his back, still wrapped up in the cloak, with the dragon mostly right on top of him. Scorpius screamed as he struggled to get to his cloak-entangled feet. The dragon, still rageful and confused about what had hit it, circled in place, snarling at the dark meadow. Scorpius managed to free his legs and get out from under the razor-sharp claws in time to share the cloak with Buddy and prevent the dragon from noticeing him and how edible he was. The dragon continued to circle around the gate, searching for its hidden assailant in a manner that would have been comical if it'd been a cute puppy instead of a murderous beast. Scorpius and Buddy crab-walked under the cloak until they were against the wall. Finally the dragon bellowed in frustration and drew its wings up, disappearing into the night sky. Scorpius and Buddy gasped in relief and collapsed against the wall. Albus got to his feet and peeked around the outside of the gate.

"Dragons were not in the original description of this outing, Potter!" Scorpius moaned.

"Shhh!" Albus whispered, "Stay put!"

Suddenly, the teachers appeared, running across the meadow.

""What's going on?" McGonagall cried catching sight of Albus, "Potter, what in Merlin's name?"

"I-I…" Albus stammered, apparently not knowing what to say.

"It's not his fault!" Scorpius cried, apparently not knowing when to be silent. He threw off the cloak and strode over to McGonagall. Buddy, got up sheepishly and followed, carrying the cloak.

"We were studying in one of the spare rooms on the second floor," Scorpius began to lie, "We were helping Buddy to get caught up cause he came late in the term. We're not in the same house, so we couldn't practice in the common rooms. We were just practicing some spells and we lost track of the time. Then we heard all the teachers yelling for 'Potter' and Albus thought you were looking for him. And that is why we are here." Buddy and Albus trembled under Professor McGonagall's suspicious stare, but Scorpius seemed utterly oblivious to it.

"And we had absolutely nothing to do with the dragon," Scorpius added for good measure. Albus wondered how he'd become such a good liar. McGonagall opened her mouth as if to disintegrate Scorpius' lie, but forgot all about it when she caught sight of what Buddy was holding.

"That'd best not be what I think it is!" she declared. Buddy looked down at the invisibility cloak in his hands.

"Uhh. What do you think it is?" he said stupidly. She turned her attention toward Albus, who'd taken a new interest in the hole in his right trainer.

"I think it is one of the two objects I specifically told your father were not to enter this castle again!" Albus continued to stare at his feet.

"Mr. Potter," she commanded, and Albus looked up at her, "Do you have the Marauder's Map?"

"No, ma'am," he said, a little too anxiously.

"Is it in your dorm room?"

"No ma'am," he insisted. She seemed to accept his reply.

"Mr. Filch!" McGonagall summoned. Mr. Filch hobbled out from the courtyard, his grim face twisted into an unpleasant smile at having collected so many referrals.

"Bring James Potter to me," she ordered and Mr. Filch disappeared behind the gate, returning gleefully with James.

"Yes, ma'am?" James responded after Mr. Filch pushed him forward with his cane.

"Turn out your pockets," she commanded him and his face flushed, but he did as he was told and handed her his wand, a magazine, three sickles, and a rather old-looking piece of parchment. She handed the former items back to him but kept hold of the blank piece of parchment.

"I specifically asked you if you had this object in your possession, didn't I, Mr. Potter?" she questioned.

"What that? That's just a…I mean…" James tried to lie but he met McGonagal's gaze and could not go through with it.

"And I took you for your word that you did not, didn't I?"

"Yes ma'am," he responded, joining Albus in a fascinating study of grass growth.

"And you may take me for my word that will not be happening again in the near future."

"Yes ma'am," James said again, almost inaudibly.

"I'll be taking that as well," McGonagall said and Buddy handed her the invisibility cloak, "All of you go back to bed immediately. I will be contacting your parents tonight and I will call you to my office in the morning."

"Yes ma'am," they chorused as they turned and hurried past the mob of Gryffindor detainees who watched them curiously as they passed.

"Did you tell her I had it?" James accused Albus as they reached the staircase.

"No," he replied, "She caught us with the cloak and she guessed. Dad's going to be so disappointed!"

"And mum is going to kill us both and dad!" James agreed.

"Do you think she's going to expel us?" Albus asked. Scorpius shook his head 'no'.

"She would have said so," he assured them, "And she didn't even give you a referral, Al."

"Probably because he didn't lie to her face like I did," James said forlornly. Their conversation was interrupted by the parade of Gryffindors heading back in.

"Come on," Scorpius urged, "Let's don't get caught talking!" He pulled Albus' arm and they made their way back down toward the dungeons. As they headed through the Slytherin common room Scorpius eyed Snape's empty portrait frame angrily.

"Yeah, you'd better hide!" he growled at the empty background, "First thing I do tomorrow is find some turpentine!"

"If we're still here tomorrow," Albus reminded him in an exhausted tone.

"Don't worry," Scorpius reassured him as they crammed down the steep, narrow stairwell, "You're Albus Potter! You'll come out fine."


	9. The Office Referral

Scorpius woke a few hours later to find Albus sitting thoughtfully in the common room. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so many of the students were up uncharacteristically early, preparing to leave for town after breakfast. None of them knew of the commotion that had taken place the night before on the grounds and they scarcely paid any attention to Albus Potter, who was perched miserably on an armchair.

Scorpius and he were the only first-years awake and so Scorpius encouraged him to go up to breakfast. Albus agreed, mostly because he wanted to see Rosie and James. He was disappointed when he arrived in the great hall to find the Griffyndor table completely empty. He sat sulking at the Slytherin table and planted his face in his hands. He glanced up at the staff table where only two teachers were eating quietly.

"Where is everyone?" a girl called Sonora asked as she sat down.

"Gryffindor House came in at five o'clock in the morning to eat," someone told her, "Then they went out to work!"

"To work at what?" asked a sleepy-looking fourth year.

"To work off a punishment!" Several faces looked over excitedly.

"All of em?"

"Merlin's beard, what did they do?"

"They post ordered a dragon and set it loose in the playing fields," Scorpius informed them casually.

"Bloody hell!" someone said, clearly impressed.

"Typical Gryffindors," Sonora commented through a bit of coffee cake.

"Yeah! Serve them right!"

McGonagall didn't send for Albus during breakfast. Afterward, Scorpius did his best to help Albus take his mind off the impending doom. He tried to engage him in a game of wizarding chess. When Jesse finally fell out of bed he suggested that they all go to the quidditch pitch and watch the team practice. He even tried to cheer him up by changing the lettering under Snape's portrait to say, 'Severus Snitch'. Albus was too worried to take much notice. Albus did follow them begrudgingly to the great hall at lunchtime, hoping to get a chance to see his brother and cousins, but the Gryffindor table was still empty. The Slytherins had become slightly more compassionate by that time.

"They're still working?"

"Don't they get any lunch?"

"They can't starve em!"

"Oi, what rotten luck! Getting punishment on a Hogsmeade weekend!"

"Yeah, and Gryffindor's supposed to play Hufflepuff tonight!"

"Oh, they're gonna get creamed!"

"Yeah, they'll be so whipped from working, they'll get slaughtered!"

"Hey, at least Hufflepuff will get to win for once!" All the Slytherins laughed spitefully at this sentiment. There seemed to be some sort of celestial force working against the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. They hadn't won a game for over three years.

After lunch, Albus climbed miserably into bed and had a rest.

"Come on, mate!" Jesse pleaded, "Let's go find out what they've got the Gryffindors doing!" Albus remained silent and buried his face in his pillow. Jesse sighed and muddled around the room for a while. After Albus didn't respond to slamming drawers shut and drumming on the desktop, Jesse got bored and went upstairs. Later, Scorpius came in and dragged him to his feet..

"Does McGonagall want to see me?" he asked sleepily.

"No, it's time to eat," Scorpius replied. Albus felt sick to his stomach but he went upstairs anyway. Maybe the Gryffindors were finally back, he thought. Sure enough, about halfway through the meal, the condemned were marched into the hall from serving their punishment. They were filthy and exhausted-looking. Some of the older boys looked quite beaten up and a few even had several small cuts on their arms and faces. The younger students appeared to be soaked in some sort of greenish-brown slime. Their head of house glared at them fiercely as she made her way to the staff table. The repentant Gryffindors didn't seem to have much to say as they sat down and began shoveling mince and potato pie into their mouths.

"Whoa! Remind me never to cross that lady!," Jesse whispered to Albus.

"Potter, what's this?" demanded a stern voice behind him. Albus turned round to find his own head of house, Professor Schlegal standing behind him with arms crossed and a sour look on his face. He was holding a folded piece of parchment with a broken seal. Albus didn't have to read it to know what it was.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said, "I got in trouble with the headmistress."

"You've lost thirty house points," Schlegal pointed out.

"Thirty?" Scorpius squeaked incredulously and Schlegal shot him a look that clearly told him to mind his business.

"If I'd gotten this earlier, I'd have sent you out with the Gryffindors this morning," he chastised Albus.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir," Albus responded miserably.

"You are to go to the headmistress' office immediately following dinner. You see that you make this right," Schlegal ordered and headed back to the teacher's table. Albus sighed and let his chin rest on his arms. Across the hall, Rosie was giving him a sympathetic look. He waved to her and she waved back wearily.

"What in Merlin's name did you do, Al?" Jesse groaned.

"Had something on me I wasn't supposed to," Albus explained.

"And you lost thirty points? What was it, a nuclear warhead?" Albus wasn't at all sure what a nuclear warhead was but he wished McGonagall had confiscated that instead of his father's cloak.

After dinner, Albus met James outside on the staircase. He'd also been summoned to McGonagall's office.

"What do you think will happen?" Albus asked him. James shrugged.

"You probably don't have to worry. You never get in trouble. This is my third referral this year," James told him.

"Dad will be furious about the cloak," Albus pointed out.

"Come on," James responded and Albus followed him upstairs to the stone gargoyle that guarded the head's office. Albus thought that James must be really worried because normally, he would have assured Albus that his father would never speak to him again and that he might even sell him to some other family. At this moment, Albus would have welcomed such an affirmation from his brother. That usually meant everything was going to be all right.

'Please don't be ashamed of me!', Albus thought to himself as the portal opened and they entered.

Inside, they found the stern-looking headmistress and their father having what appeared to be an unpleasant conversation. James closed the door and they both turned to look at them as they entered. Professor McGonagall motioned for them to sit in two chairs sitting in front of her desk, upon which lay the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak.

As Albus sat down, he glanced at his father who was working hard on an expression of stern disappointment. Harry Potter must have caught a sense of Albus's fears because his expression softened for a moment and his green eyes smiled at his son. Albus breathed an inward sigh of relief and felt a bit foolish for thinking that his father would have disowned him over an office referral. They both glanced at McGonagall, wondering if she'd noticed the exchange, but her attention seemed to be on James, specifically the greenish-blown mystery goo he was getting all over her upholstery.

"Well, gentlemen," she began once they were settled, "I'm going to make this short and very clear. Mr. Potter," she addressed Harry, "You have four belongings in this room. You can leave here tonight with two of them or with all of them. What is your pleasure?"

"I'll leave the boys," Harry responded cooperatively.

"I'm glad to hear it," McGonagall responded, "And rest assured that if I ever find either of these again- (she gestured to the map and the cloak.) you will be returning to collect the whole lot. Do you understand?" Harry glanced at his sons who were smiling sheepishly at the floor. So far, their father was getting a bigger talk down then they were.

"I think we can all agree to that," he granted.

"Now," she said sharply, turning her attention back to the boys who quickly became sober-faced once more.

"James Potter, do you want to explain to your father and I what it was you were doing on the grounds this morning."

"I-I was cleaning up mini-dragon sludge from the courtyard and the walls and battlements and off the Whomping Willow and…"

"James, I think the headmistress means more about one o'clock this morning," Harry said patiently.

"Oh, I went out to release the Grow-Your-Own-Mini-Dragon-Specimen."

"And did it occur to you that this was the wrong thing to do?"

"Well, I knew it was against the rules," James responded uncertainly.

"Aside from being against the rules, don't you think it was irresponsible of you to lead all your housemates out of the castle in the middle of the night?"

"But I didn't lead them," James protested, "It wasn't even my idea!"

"You provided them with the means to get on the grounds without being caught," McGonagall pointed out, gesturing toward the map on her desk.

"But they were going to try and sneak out no matter what I did! Everyone was in on it! It wasn't just me!" James struggled to keep his tone in check but Albus could tell he found McGonagall's accusations to be unjust.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagal said slowly, bending over him slightly, "You have inherited many things from your father, not the least of which is a great deal of influence over your peers. For better or for worse, James Potter, everything you say and do matters because everyone is watching you."

"It isn't fair," James complained, "I never asked to be watched."

"Neither did your father. You both received this power by chance, but it is yours nonetheless. Your friends will follow you to the ends of the earth with unwavering trust. Would you lead them into danger for you own amusement? What if one of them had…" Professor McGonagal didn't finish her sentence but James understood her meaning.

"So I can never mess up," James realized mournfully, "I can never make any mistakes?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that," Harry told him, "But you can't go about in a cloud of indifference either. Because of who we are, we have a certain responsibility."

"And if there is one thing to be admired about your father," McGonagall added, "If there's one thing that really speaks to his character, it is the fact that since he was your age, I have never known him to take that responsibility lightly. Nor have I ever seen him take advantage of his influence over others. I can't imagine what purpose he saw in giving you that map, but I'm certain he did so with the belief that you would honor that responsibility as well."

"Do you understand what Professor McGonagall is telling you?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, sir," James recited, "I'll try and be responsible…like you."

"In that case," Harry said, addressing Professor McGonagall, "I'd like to have a minute alone with my sons. If were all done with this meeting, that is."

"By all means," McGonagall responded, "I'll see you boys in the morning." She rose from behind her desk and began to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute," James exclaimed, pointing at Albus, "Where's his lecture on being conscientious of the public welfare?"

"Oh, James," Albus said sarcastically, "No one's looking up to me! I'm a Slytherin, remember? Everyone knows you can't trust us any further then you can throw us!"

"Do you think so, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked, turning around, "You might be surprised to discover just how much your housemates are watching you. How very fortunate it is that you were doing the honorable thing last night in helping your cousin study. What a good example for all the Slytherins!" With that, the headmistress turned and headed for the door.

"Eh, what's all that rubbish?" Harry asked suspiciously as McGonagall closed the door behind her. Albus turned toward his father sheepishly.

"Scorpius made up that one, not me," he said defensively.

James threw back his head against the chair and sighed in exasperation.

"You get away with everything!" he complained at Albus.

"I lost a whole lot of points for my house," Albus justified.

"And what were you actually doing?" Harry asked him.

"Trying to see Hagrid," Albus responded.

"He's not here," James told him. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well I know that now."

"What did you want to see him about in the wee hours of the morning?" Harry asked him and Albus hesitated for a moment.

"I wanted to find out what happened to Uncle Neville. They aren't saying anything, and I thought Hagrid might tell me where he is." Harry nodded.

"Hagrid doesn't know where Neville is," Harry told him, "None of us do." James and Albus glanced at each other.

"What do you mean, dad?" James asked, "He wasn't sacked was he?"

"No, no. He wasn't. And the headmistress is just as confused about his disappearance as anyone."

"But he wouldn't just leave!" James continued, "Something must have happened! Aren't they looking for him?" James voice had jumped an octave. Albus got the impression that he was ready to get his coat and start searching immediately, as if Neville Longbottom was sitting in a coffee shop somewhere.

"Now, son, calm down! Of course, everyone is looking for him. But unfortunately, we haven't found a lot of clues. No one's seen him since he got off the train at Christmas. No one knows where he was going or what he was going to do."

"Did they check his house? Maybe there's some clues there," Albus suggested.

"Several times," Harry told them.

"Well, can't we help or something?" James asked anxiously and Albus eagerly nodded his agreement, "We could look through his office and the greenhouses. Maybe there's some sort of-

"James, that's already been done," Harry said, smiling slightly at his son's initiative., "No one is taking this lightly. All the aurors are searching like mad to find out what happened. Your mother and I- everyone- is doing the best they can to bring Neville back." James sulked and sat back in his chair.

"There has to be something we can do," he whined.

"Actually, there is," Harry told him and James and Albus both sat up wide-eyed.

"You can quit earning office referrals so I don't have to spend all my time coming up here and having unpleasant confrontations with your headmistress." Albus and James fell back in their seats disappointed.

"In the meantime," Harry said, changing the subject, " I've been receiving some strange messages regarding your cousin, Randy. Why is he so upset with Al?"

"Oh, yeah," Albus said. In all the excitement of the previous night, he'd completely forgotten about his argument with Randy. He'd wanted to speak to his father about it, but didn't really want to do so with James around.

"Oi!" James groaned. Albus could guess that he was tired of hearing about the confrontation.

"Well, what's this all about?" Harry asked.

"Randy got in a fight with Malfoy and Albus didn't back him up," James recited in an annoyed voice, as if he was explaining it for the thousandth time. Harry turned to Albus, analyzing his expression.

"I couldn't back him up, Dad," Albus explained, "He told the teacher that Scoprius was bullying Rose. Scorpius would have gotten in so much trouble and he didn't even do anything!"

Harry turned back to his eldest son.

"Did you see any of this?" he demanded.

"Only the last bit," James admitted, "But I've heard the epic tale countless time since."

"And?" Harry urged.

"Even in Randy's most exaggerated variation, Malfoy was only talking to her. Although, he may or may not have had a smug expression on his face at the time."

Harry rose and went to where Albus was sitting. Albus seemed to crouch into himself as his father knelt beside him.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he said miserably, "I didn't want to betray Randy, but it couldn't be right to let him lie against Scorpius that way."

"No. It wouldn't have been," Harry assured him.

"Why don't I know the right thing to do?" Albus complained.

"You do know. But it isn't easy to stand up to those you care about. I'm proud that you were brave enough to do it."

"I feel like a git," Albus confessed.

"Don't let Randy make you feel bad," Harry comforted him, "He'll come round sooner or later. He can't stay mad forever!"

"Wanna bet?" James said snidely and Harry scowled at him.

"I guess this is a bad time to mention the We-Hate-Albus-Potter-Club of which Randy is currently the president," James continued.

"Did you join up?" Albus demanded coolly.

"Sorry," James said, putting up his hands defensively, "But membership information is top secret."

"You ought to stand up for your brother," Harry chastised him and James had a turn at scowling.

"Why do you have to get all mixed up with that creepy kid anyway?" James moaned.

"Scor isn't creepy!" Albus protested.

"He is. And everyone knows his dad's a Deatheater."

"James," Harry warned sternly.

'Well he is!" James said in exasperation, "Even Uncle Ron says so. He told us about all the evil stuff the Malfoy's did in the old days. And Uncle Percy says he ought to be in Azkaban. Even Mum says they're ignorant, hateful people. Face it, Dad, you're the only one who doesn't hate them and just because you refuse to talk about them, doesn't mean we don't hear what they're like from other people."

Harry's face had become a deep frown. He didn't seem to know what to say and James was immediately repentant for having been disrespectful. He watched as his father rose and turned his back on them. He seemed to be studying the many portraits of former headmasters and mistresses hung around the office. They stared back at him in fascinated anticipation of his response. Albus perused the portraits and found Albus Dumbledore, for whom he'd been named. His bright blue eyes twinkled as he beamed at Harry and he seemed to be enjoying the conversation immensely. As Albus was watching him, Dumbledore suddenly turned and caught Albus' stare. Albus blushed at his own rudeness, even though he knew it was only a portrait. Dumbledore gave him a cheerful wink and turned his attention back to Harry who turned round and addressed James.

"You know, son, you might have a little more empathy for Malfoy, because actually, you have quite a lot in common." James eyes widened and he seemed slightly offended by the notion.

"What have I got in common with Malfoy?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, think on what we've just been talking about. You've both inherited a reputation from you parents that you haven't earned and don't necessarily want."

"I guess," James agreed reluctantly.

"James, I don't know what kind of person Malfoy is. I certainly can't foresee what kind of person he will become. That's up to him. But I can tell you from experience that there is nothing worse then the feeling of regret you get when you've hated someone unjustly."

"But what if it turns out he's really evil?"

"I can assure you, James, no matter how evil he might become, you will never regret treating him with compassion." James sighed, feeling horribly misunderstood.

"Do you understand, son?" James shrugged his shoulders.

"No, sir," he replied truthfully and Harry seemed disappointed.

"Promise me you'll think on it, then," he asked him. James looked up and nodded his head.

"All right, Dad," he agreed half-heartedly.

"I can think of at least a dozen situations where you might regret treating someone with compassion," Albus chimed in. Harry rolled his eyes at Albus and sat back down, choosing not to address the comment.

"Speaking of Malfoy, are you still planning on going with him and his parents to Hogsmeade?"

"If we're still allowed to go," Albus responded.

"Nutter," James mumbled under his breath.

"Well, a mate of mine from work gave me a few sets of these," he told Albus handing him a small package, about the shape of a deck of cards, "I thought they might make for a good gift."

Albus read the print on the package, "Red Neptune's Amazing Animated Quidditch Dream-Team Collector's Set." He looked up, "What are they?"

"Oh, I've seen those!" James interrupted, "They're new! They're like Famous Witches and Wizard Trading Cards, but they each have a famous Quidditch player on them!" Albus opened the package and pulled out Jeremiah "Crash" Rabbitt. The picture on the front came alive and suddenly, "Crash" flew off the card and began circling the room on his brookstick.

"Wicked!" James exclaimed. Albus grinned.

"They're perfect, Dad!" he exclaimed. They were all entertained as "Crash" Rabbitt performed loops and dives on his broomstick. That is, until he nipped the edge of a light fixture and fell off into the dust bin.

"Come on, boys," Harry told them, "It's time for me to be getting along." James and Albus groaned but got up and followed him to the door.

"What is this stuff anyway?" Harry asked James, addressing his sticky hair and clothes.

"Oh," James replied, slightly embarrassed, "It's from the mini-dragon. The package said the spell would terminate at sunrise. Turns out 'terminate' means explode."

"It stinks," Albus observed.

"Yeah, well, what's your excuse?" James countered defensively and ran ahead out onto the landing. As they exited, they passed a smaller portrait of a dark-looking man busily chopping and mixing potion components. Albus recognized Severus Snape from the portrait over the mantle in his common room. Harry noticed it too and stopped to observe.

"Thank you," he said softly. The portrait seemed to be counting as he stirred a boiling cauldron and did not look up.

"Severus Snape," Harry said a little louder, and the portrait looked up blankly.

"Thank you for watching over my son," Harry repeated and Snape nodded curtly, then went about his business.


	10. Searching the Greenhouse

"What about a costume party?" Sonora suggested and the Slytherin common room was filled with cries of enthusiasm as well as protest.

"We could have a contest to see which room has the coolest costumes!" Bickering ensued and Scorpius and Albus rolled their eyes.

"What about a talent night?" another student offered, "We could each come up with a dance, song, or skit?" This idea was received by even more yelling then the previous one.

"Should we get some decorations and party favors?" another girl asked.

It was now the last week of January and the Headmistress had promised the students a Valentine's Day dance, to everyone's delight. However, the excitement had been cut short when the first through third year students learned that they were not to be invited. Thoroughly dismayed, the Slytherin underclassmen had faced the injustice with a spirit of vengeance, showing attitude in lessons, refusing to work, and often disrupting the class with minor, but mean-spirited pranks.

Afraid of losing a strong lead in house points, Professor Schlegal offered them a compromise. On the night of the dance, the underclassmen would be allowed a party in their common room, provided they remained ahead in house points. He even provided a budget of one hundred galleons to spend on refreshments and entertainment. An overnight change occurred in Slytherin House and suddenly a brighter, more well-mannered team of youngsters was never before seen at Hogwarts. The Slytherin youngers were polite toward their instructors, helpful toward the Hufflepuffs, respectful toward the Ravenclaws, and perhaps most extraordinarily of all, pleasant toward the Gryffindors.

The flabbergasted and suspicious Gryffindors deduced immediately that the Slytherins were up to something and began taking advantage of their rivals' new-found reluctance to act out or retaliate in front of the teachers. They bullied them openly in lessons and in the halls. The Weasley brood assembled a full arsenal of prank devices, spells, and other mischief in an effort to get the Slytherins to retaliate and earn punishments. The Slytherins stood fast, walked the halls in large groups, and refused to respond and lose a point.

The Gryffindors became ever more confused and frustrated, until word got out that the Slytherins were working on earning a party. Righteously, they approached their own head-of-house with this information and demanded to know when their party was coming. She looked at them in complete disbelief and told them rather frankly that taking into account their behavior this term, they were quite lucky she was still letting them eat.

Unable to make their head-of-house see reason, the Gryffindors quickly banded with the remaining two houses, determined to beat the Slytherins at their own game, for by this time, it was well known that they would lose their party if they fell behind in the house points. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were both too far behind to dream of overtaking the Slytherins within one week, but the Ravenclaws were a mere two-hundred points behind; a good piece, to be sure, but certainly doable with the help of the other two houses.

The next morning, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry became as studious, courteous, and efficient an academic institution as ever was seen in the history of the British Empire. The children were learning, the teachers were teaching, and Mr. Filch, the caretaker, found himself caught up in his work for the first time in fifty years. After lunch he went into the village for a pint. The second day, the Headmistress caught the four heads-of-house in the staff common room and reprimanded them for not having their office referrals submitted in a timely manner.

"But Headmistress," Professor Bannes argued, "I haven't any referrals to turn in."

"You haven't?" she said in surprise, "Well that's fine, then, but the rest of you-

"None of us has any," Professor Schlegal explained.

"Not any?" Proffessor McGonagall responded incredulously.

"Not a one," Schlegal assured her. McGonagall seemed speechless.

"Well, I…that's…I think I need to sit down!"

It was now the day before the dance and despite the efforts of the other houses the Slytherins had maintained a fifty-point lead against the Ravenclaws. Professor Schlegal has given them the money and they were now discussing plans for the party. The only problem was, no one could agree on how to go about it. They only had an hour left to get the list to Professor Schlegal so he could buy the things they needed in the village.

Albus and Scorpius were only pretending not to be interested in the plans for the party. Tomorrow night was the night that Scorpius' parents were coming to take him out for his birthday so he would miss most of it anyway. Scorpius had offered his friend the chance to back out in case he would rather attend the party, but Albus assured him that he would rather go with him to the village if the option was dressing up like an animal and singing in public. As the ideas and protestation of the party planners grew louder and louder, Albus suggested that they head out-of-doors.

On the way out, they encountered an assembly of Albus' relations making their way toward Gryffindor tower in a loud, red-haired mob. The group included James, Buddy, Rose, Randy, and another Weasley cousin, Quentin, who was in the same year as Randy. James caught sight of Albus coming up the stairs and called,

"Hey, Al! Aren't you supposed to be getting reading for Slither-fest?"

"It so happens, I have a previous engagement," he responded loftily.

"Oh, yeah," Randy recalled, eyeing Scorpius loathingly.

"That the kid?" Quentin asked pointing at Scorpius, although Albus suspected that Quentin knew exactly who Scorpius was.

"That's him," Randy affirmed.

"Come ere," Quentin ordered. Scorpius glanced at Albus, then went over to where Quentin was standing. Quentin turned Scoprius around and leant over from his considerable height, placing his arm around his shoulder in mock friendship. Pointing at Albus he told Scorpius, "That kid is my favorite little cousin. If anything happens to em, they'll be finding your rotting corpse in a ditch somewhere, that is, if anyone bothers to look for you. D'you understand?" Scorpius nodded and Quentin pushed him off to the side unceremoniously.

"Nice kid," he commented and the others snickered as they headed up the stairs.

James held back a moment.

"Meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes," he whispered to Albus, and continued upstairs.

"Well, shall we meet my brother in the courtyard?" Albus asked.

"Oh, let's do!" Scorpius exclaimed, clapping his hands sarcastically, "I just love hanging out with your family!" Albus laughed.

"It's good for you," he explained, "They take you down a notch."

"They make me glad I'm an only child, is what they do!" They both laughed and headed out into the courtyard.

In short time, James joined them in the courtyard along with Buddy, Rosie, and a set of very old, very rusty, very suspicious-looking keys.

"What did you do?" Albus demanded.

"Left my jumper in the greenhouse yesterday," James explained, "I got the keys from McGonagall so I could go and fetch it. You come too."

"You need a whole team to find a misplaced jumper?" Scorpius pointed out.

"We could probably do without your help," James conceded, "You may go." Scorpius rolled his eyes and followed them toward the greenhouses.

"You lads check out four through six, Al and I will go through one through three," James directed.

"We were in three yesterday," Scorpius butted in.

"Are you sure?" James asked derisively.

"Quite," he responded. James rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm," he said in mock contemplation, "Guess we'd better check them all, just to be sure." He unlocked the first three greenhouses, then tossed the keys to Buddy. He then entered greenhouse one and Albus followed. Scorpius sighed and followed them inside.

"Ehm,…James?" Scorpius said, "I somehow doubt your jumper is in Professor Longbottom's bookshelves."

"You never know," James told him, "We want to be thorough. It's my favorite jumper." Scorpius glanced at Albus. He was searching for his brother's jumper in a file cabinet and in the dustbin. Surprisingly, a thorough search of two hot and musty-smelling greenhouses did not yield the jumper. Finally, James opened the door to greenhouse three and began burrowing through Longbottom's grade book and supply closet.

"I've found your jumper, here," Scorpius told him, holding up the red and gold striped article.

"No, I don't think so," James commented absent-mindedly, "Did you check the shelf over there, Al?"

"It says, 'Potter' on the back," Scorpius continued.

"Very common name," James responded as he rummaged through a tool chest.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Rose and Buddy bursting through the door, out-of-breath and brandishing a filthy piece of parchment.

"Look what we found," Rose exclaimed and James and Albus rushed over to read it.

"It looks about your size," Scorpius commented, though he knew no one was listening.

"We've got to show this to Dad!" James exclaimed and the others nodded.

"Come on," he said, stuffing whatever-it-was into his pocket and they made their way past Scorpius to the door.

"Oh," James said, "That IS my jumper. Thank you, Malfoy!" Scorpius handed the damp jumper to James and they made their way into the sunlight and fresh air. James locked all the greenhouse doors and they all headed uphill toward the castle.

"I have to go, Scor!" Albus called, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Scorpius watched them as they left him. He wondered what they'd been after and why he'd been left out of it.

"You probably don't want to be involved anyway," he told himself out loud.

"Here, now!" a voice startled him, "What are you doing down here?" It was Miss Myles, the herbology substitute professor. She was a pretty, young witch and an accomplished botanist. She had taken the job feeling that she might enjoy going into teaching. It had only taken her two classes with the Slytherins and Gryffindors to determine that she'd rather not. Now there were few in the castle awaiting Professor Longbottom's return more anxiously.

"I was helping James Potter find his jumper," he explained, pointing at the retreating figures.

"Oh, yes," she answered, "I saw it in number three earlier. I meant to bring it to him." They both watched the cousins disappear into the castle, each feeling a little rejected.

"A funny lot, that," she commented.

"Completely mental is more like it," Scorpius affirmed. Miss Myles chuckled.

"Yes, well…Have a nice evening, Malfoy," she said.

"You too, Miss Myles."


	11. Research

_Dear Mr. Longbottom,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. We were deeply disappointed that you did not respond to our previous correspondences. The time has come for action and we'd hoped we could count on your support in the plans of which we spoke at our last meeting. _

_Perhaps you are concerned about the immediate ramifications of your involvement with our cause. We can only assure you that the benefits of the objective we are trying to achieve clearly overshadow any small sacrifices we may experience now. It is my hope that you will meet with us again to discuss the potential role you might play in our plans. Please find the time and address of the meeting place enclosed. _

_I understand your reservations and though our tactics may seem, at times, to be extreme, please remember that our goal is justice for our people. _

_Sincerely,_

_Southerland_

Albus sighed as he sat back from reading the letter for the fortieth time. He could not decipher any more information then he had the first time. He sat on the northern battlements with Buddy, who was practicing his spells with great concentration. They were waiting for James to come down from the owlery, where he'd rushed off to send a message to Dad, telling him what they'd found.

Albus glanced over at his cousin. Buddy wasn't a great student at anything that required reading or memorization, but he was proving himself to be a more-than-adequate caster. Already, he'd mastered the levitation spell and could lift heavy object and manipulate them in mid-air. Presently, he was practicing a basic transfiguration of a metal object. It was somewhat of an ambitious endeavor as only a handful of students in their class had mastered it. In yesterday's lesson, Buddy had only managed to make his silver cup quite warm, which their teacher had assured him was good progress. Now he sat on the edge of the battlement, wand in hand, lips pursed, purposefully willing the cup to change into something. Just above him, the empty eyes of a stone gargoyle gazed across the lake and hills. Albus noted that the outline of the cup had taken on a wavy, liquid-like form.

"Who do you reckon this Sutherland is?" Albus asked absent-mindedly. Buddy looked up in irritation.

"I think he's the fellow who runs the burger joint at Route 7 and Hyacinth Lane," he commented smartly.

"What?" Albus asked, not catching his sarcasm.

"Al, I don't know, already!" Buddy exclaimed. Albus looked back down at the paper and Buddy moved the little cup a bit closer, continuing stare it down.

"I wonder if he wrote it this way on purpose, so no one would know what he was talking about."

"Mmmrrrrmmmph!" Buddy grumbled quietly as he leaned toward the stubborn cup, not minding the treacherous drop behind him.

"I wish it said what they wanted Neville to do," Albus continued to whine.

"Whoa!" Buddy yelped and Albus looked up in alarm. The silver cup had combusted into flame, causing Buddy to thrash backward. He would have tumbled head-over-heels from the battlement, but for the stone gargoyle, which sprang to life instantly and caught Buddy by his collar just in time. The enchanted architecture lifted Buddy and deposited him in a whimpering heap on the stones before freezing once more in a menacing glare over-looking the valley.

"Do you reckon Neville would try to help these people do whatever they were doing? It sounds awfully dodgy to me." Buddy stared at Albus in disbelief.

"Did you not see what just happened?" he demanded in amazement.

"Huh?" Albus was still focused on the letter.

"Huh!" Buddy repeated theatrically, "I was just ripped from the jaws of death by a wall and my cousin says, 'huh!' Well, aren't you nice!" He turned round toward the silent gargoyle.

"Thank you, wall-thing," he expressed. The gargoyle stared on, apparently unmoved by his gratitude.

"Buddy, this is serious!" Albus chastised. Buddy sighed and plopped down beside him. Teacup the kitten was curled up on his backpack and meowed pitifully to be petted.

"What's keeping James, anyway?" he complained. He glanced across the battlement to the tower where the owl aviary was located.

"Hey!" he said suddenly, rising up, "There's your friend!" Albus looked up and caught sight of Scorpius, making his way in their direction. On his arm was a smallish, grey owl with a honey-colored face and a wrap on his wing.

"Hello, Scorpius," Al greeted him uncertainly, "What are you doing up here?" Scorpius' face scrunched into a dramatic smirk.

"What on earth does it look like I'm doing?" he retorted, gesturing to the owl, "I'm taking Horton up to the owlery!"

"Horton?" Buddy chortled.

"There a problem?" Scorpius demanded defensively. It seemed to Albus he was in a bad mood. Buddy looked a little taken aback.

"Just, a sorta funny name for a bird. That's all," he explained guardedly.

"I see," Scorpius replied sourly, "Well, I'll tell you what. Next time I take occasion to name something, I'll be sure to run it by you first…Buddy."

"Uhhh…okay?" Buddy replied, not really knowing what else to say.

Scorpius turned to Albus.

"My Aunt Warda sent me a huge basket of treats for my birthday. If you want some, they're in my room. Should see us through to graduation." Albus started at the mention of his birthday and Scorpius noticed it.

"Do you still think you want to come with us tonight?" he asked. Albus didn't really know what to say. He'd completely forgotten about the evening in the excitement of having found a clue into Neville Longbottom's disappearance. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by James who had finally arrived and seemed irritated to find a Malfoy in their midst. He scowled at Scorpius and roughly commanded, "Move it along, Malfoy." Then spotting the charred remains of the cup said, "What happened here?"

"You can't tell me where to go," Scorpius argued quietly and James looked up sharply. He hadn't really anticipated any contradiction. He advanced on Scorpius and jabbed his index finger sharply into his chest.

"Depart," he ordered in an authoritative tone. Albus and Buddy both looked from James to Scorpius, who was now defending the impossible position of staying someplace he didn't really want to be in order to spite an older boy who had two accomplices with him. If he obeyed, he was humiliated. If he refused, James would likely curse him into last week. Albus wondered what sarcastic remark Scorpius would use to reclaim some measure of dignity as he scuttled off to the owlery.

"Make me," Scorpius said quietly and James jaw about fell open.

"Excuse me?"

"Make me," Scorpius repeated defiantly, his cool blue eyes betraying no emotion. Albus turned his attention to his older brother, who seemed utterly stumped by this unprecedented challenge. It'd never been suggested that he, James Potter, make anyone do anything. Everyone pretty much did his bidding without protest, with perhaps the one exception of Albus.

"I…I," James stammered angrily, "Well… What do you expect me to do? Beat you up?" He seemed to think it discourteous of Scorpius to put him in this uncomfortable situation in the first place.

"I reckon you'll have to," Scorpius told him in the same placid tone.

"Yeah..well…" James retorted uncertainly, "I'm not going to!"

"Aren't you?" Scorpius asked.

"You're, like, half my size," James decided, "It wouldn't be right!" Scorpius let this gross over-estimation of his puniness go.

"I reckon you'll have to let me stay then," he reasoned. James turned to Albus in frustration.

"Make him go!" he ordered. Albus smiled.

"Make me," he replied. James shoved him into the wall. Albus kicked James twice and socked him in the stomach. Within a moment, they were rolling around on the stone walkway as Scorpius and Buddy watched in brotherless amazement.

"Hey, James! Knock it off! We've got stuff to do, remember?" Albus reminded him. James gave him a resentful, concluding smack on the back of the head and released him.

"We ought to find out who this Sutherland is. I was thinking we might check the old copies of the Daily Prophet in the library," Albus continued, returning to business as if nothing had happened.

"Rose and Quentin are already down there," James told him, "Should we go help?" Buddy emitted a loud groan, then apologized sheepishly when everyone turned and looked at him funny.

"I wish we had some clue as to where we should begin," Albus stated, "And there could be a hundred Sutherlands in the library! How do we know if it's the one we're looking for?"

James shrugged.

"Maybe he'll sound creepy and mysterious?" he suggested.

"Adrian Sutherland is creepy AND mysterious," Scorpius said. Buddy turned about and James and Albus looked up at him.

"Adrian Sutherland?" they repeated in unison.

"A friend of my mum's," Scorpius explained, "She has him and his family over all the time." Scorpius made a face, "So I'll have someone to play with!" he explained in a mocking tone. Albus gave James a look.

"Have a seat, Malfoy," James invited in a much more amiable attitude, "Tell us more of your friend."

"He's not MY friend, " Scorpius protested, "His wife is school chums with my mum. My dad can't stand the man! They're always arguing! And his kids! Eugh!"

"What's wrong with them," James asked eagerly, "Who are they? Are they at Hogwarts?" He looked around as if expected them to step out of hiding and present themselves at any moment.

"They don't come," Scorpius explained.

"Why not?" James asked, "Are they too young?"

"No. They're older then me."

"Well, do they go to Durmstrang? Or some other school?" Albus suggested.

"Or are they…you know…squibs?" James offered.

"What's a squib?" Buddy asked. Scorpius shook his head.

"They just don't come," he explained, "They're mother keeps them at home. That's probably why they're so irritating. They're under-socialized!" James and Albus thought this was the most irresponsible parenting they'd ever heard of.

"What's a squib?" Buddy asked again.

"It's a person whose a muggle, when they're parents aren't," Albus explained, "And are you quite sure they're not?" he asked Scorpius.

"Absolutely! I saw Rhiannon Sutherland on a broomstick this past summer!"

"We need to find out more," James insisted.

"You can ask my father about them tonight," Scorpius offered. Albus' face brightened.

"Yeah!" James said, "That's right! And I'll start asking around here tonight to see if anyone else knows about them! Come on, let's go tell Rosie and Quentin!" They rose and started heading toward the tower.

"I still need to put Horton in his cot," Scorpius excused himself, "I'll see you later on."

"Thanks, Scor!" Albus said brightly.

"Yeah…" James trailed.

The three boys practically galloped to the library where Rosie and Quentin had set themselves up in front of an impressive pile of binders, each containing several editions of the Daily Prophet newspaper.

"We're starting with the most recent editions," Rosie explained when she saw them approaching, "We haven't got anyone called Sutherland yet."

"Look at this," Quentin exclaimed.

"Did you find something?" Rosie asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Quentin said grinning, "This family had lost one of their kids. They looked for him for two weeks and then the aurors finally found him. Guess where he was!" Nobody had a guess, so Quentin continued.

"His older sister had put a curse on him and trapped him in a painting! Then she couldn't get him out and she didn't want to get in trouble, so she hid it under her bed! They had to take him to St. Mungo's to be extracted!" They all stared at him, waiting for the point.

"That's precisely something Victoire would do to me!" he concluded.

"Was the kid's name Sutherland?" Rosie asked impatiently.

"No," Quentin answered.

"Were the parents called Sutherland?"

"No," Quentin replied, starting to feel a little foolish.

"What about the aurors?" James asked, "Any of them Sutherland?"

"Or the healers at St. Mungo's?" Albus added.

"Is the person who wrote the story named Sutherland, Quentin ?" Rosie asked. Quentin held up the article and examined it closely.

"No," he admitted. Quentin was easily distinguished from the rest of the Weasley brood for his mother's cream-colored hair and his deceptively meek personality. He was his mother's little _benjamin_ and his angelic appearance made him quite adept at wheedling adults.

"Well, we've got something that's actually useful," Albus explained, "A possible first name!"

"And a connection to a certain known Deatheater family with whom we are acquainted," James added and Albus jabbed him with his elbow.

They summarized all that Scorpius had told them and were more then a little disappointed when Rosie wasn't entirely impressed.

"We don't know for sure that this is the person we're looking for," she pointed out.

"We don't know it isn't," James said defensively.

"And it's at least a direction to go in," Albus told her, "It's better then searching random copies of a newsmagazine for a fairly common surname." Rose seemed to see his point.

"All right," she agreed, "We'll focus on Adrian Sutherland while we're waiting for Uncle Harry to respond."

"And Al is going out with the Malfoy's tonight to get as much information as possible," James explained.

"What do you expect me to say?" Albus asked him, "Thanks for inviting me Mr. Malfoy, and by the way, do you know if Adrian Sutherland has kidnapped our friend?"

"Albus, Albus, Albus," Quentin scolded in a condescending tone, "That's not how you get information out of an adult!"

"Oh, you don't think so?" Albus asked sarcastically.

"Come, sit by me, little cousin," Quentin invited, "I'll show you how it's done!"


	12. An Outing With Draco Malfoy

Albus sat patiently alongside Scorpius as they waited in the headmistress' office for his parents to arrive via the floo network. They had planned to meet at four o'clock and it was now a quarter past. Scorpius stared anxiously at the fireplace while Albus tried to keep him calm.

"They're coming. They're just running late," he assured his friend. Scorpius didn't look much relieved. Albus felt nervous for a different reason. The birthday dinner had become an information-seeking mission and he was now charged with the task of finding out as much as possible about the Sutherland family.

Professor McGonagall sat at her desk, pretending to be interested in the paperwork before her. Her expression was grim as she glanced continuously at the clock on the mantle and the empty space below it. Albus wondered if she was annoyed at the Malfoy's tardiness or if she had something else on her mind. The mood of the room was tensely quiet.

Suddenly, they were started by a flare of flames in the fireplace and a loud crack. Draco Malfoy appeared. At first he seemed to be in a bad temper as he brushed the soot from his robes, but when he straightened up and caught sight of Scorpius, a broad grin spread across his face.

"Dad! You're here!" Scorpius cried as he ran over to embrace him.

"Wasn't I expected?" Malfoy asked him.

"Yeah, but…You were late," Scorpius explained in relief.

"I had a little trouble," he said glancing at McGonagall who hadn't even risen from her desk.

"I apparently underestimated the extreme level of _bureaucracy_ the Department of Magical Education can place on a man trying to visit his own son on his birthday." He seemed to direct the word bureaucracy toward McGonagall, who chose not to respond.

"Where's mum?" Scorpius asked.

"Not coming, I'm afraid," Malfoy told him, "She isn't feeling well, but she sends her love." Scorpius looked momentarily disappointed but then smiled again, "I'm glad you're here though! And Albus is coming too!" Malfoy examined Albus curiously.

"Albus Potter," he saluted.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Albus replied, trying to sound very polite, "Thank you for inviting me." Malfoy looked as though he was going to say something but was cut off by McGonagall.

"Are you certain you wish to go, Potter?" she asked in an anxious voice. Albus was caught off guard. He nodded.

"I'm told there's going to be a party tonight in your common room. You're quite sure you wouldn't prefer to go to that?"

"I know that, Proffessor," Albus responded uncertainly, "I want to go." McGonagall looked defeated.

"Well, in that case, you'll just need to sign them both out, Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy's face was unreadable as he went to the desk and wrote his name in a large register there. McGonagall stared at his hands as he did this, as if she was hoping to catch him in some sort of technical error that would prevent him from taking the boys.

"Come on," Scorpius urged anxiously, as if he was worried about that very thing.

Malfoy straightened up and put his arm around his son's shoulder, leading them out. Albus noticed the strong resemblance between them. Their eyes were the same hue, their hair nearly the same. Scorpius' face was rounder and less pale in appearance, but clearly inherited from his father. It was no wonder Scorpius was so easily recognized as the Daily Prophet had made Malfoy's visage nearly as notorius as Albus' father's was celebrated.

The three of them walked down the corridor and staircase amid the oppressive stares of the teachers, students, and even the whispering portraits. Albus felt much more comfortable when they got out into the crisp winter air.

"Do you mind walking to the village?" Malfoy asked them and they both shook their heads. Albus already knew from Scorpius that his father's restricted wand did not allow him to perform any side-along apparitions.

Scorpius talked a mile a minute as they meandered toward the village. His conversation darted from subject to subject and he seemed to be trying to report as much ineffectual information as possible. Malfoy let his son ramble on about school, his friends, and different things that had happened without much interruption. Albus remained silent as well, trying to get a clear read of Malfoy and figure out the best way to approach the subject of the Sutherlands. Soon they had reached the village and neither Malfoy nor Albus had said a word.

"It's a little too early for dinner," Malfoy commented, "Would you like to go some place else for awhile to waste a bit of time?" Scorpius grinned. "Zonko's!" he cheered.

Zonko's joke shop had been a staple in Hogsmeade Village for as long as anyone could remember. It had nearly gone out of business following the war, as much of the customer base began favoring Weasley products. Albus' Uncle George was president of Weasley's Wheezes Inc, which had grown so quickly it had threatened to run Zonko's right out of business. Uncle George certainly couldn't allow the entity that had been his inspiration throughout all his formative years go under, so he had struck a deal with Adolphus Reginald Zonko VIII, the current proprietor, allowing him to distribute a modest assortment of Weasley's Wheezes products at tidy profit. So, the Hogsmeade landmark had remained afloat and continuing to provide amusement for Hogwart's students and job security for Mr. Filch and his assistant.

Scorpius and Albus gleefully examined shelf upon shelf of pranks, gags, jinxes, and other forms of manufactured, magical destruction while Malfoy stood by the door, looking over a two-day old copy of the Daily Prophet and ignoring the contemptuous gaze of the counter clerk.

"Hey, Dad!" Scorpius called and he looked up, "Look at this!" He took an amber piece of chewy substance from a sample tray on the counter and shoved into his mouth. His entire head transformed into that of a snarling gargoyle.

"Very nice, dear," Malfoy commented, "I'm sure you'll get lots of girls with that one!" Scorpius' face reverted to his own visage and a disgusted expression.

"Dad!" he whined, and then he muttered to himself as if he found the very notion of him ever wanting to 'get a girl' entirely preposterous. The three of them herded out into the last pale blades of daylight and Malfoy suggested that they head over to eat.

As they made their way through the street, Albus was reminded of the task ahead of him and began looking for an opportunity to bring up the subject of the Sutherlands.

There weren't too many people wandering the street in the cold weather and the place they chose to eat was packed with rowdy people. The noise decreased significantly as they entered and people stopped mid-sentence to stare. Albus was used to peoples' stares by now but the attitude of the room made him more then a little uneasy. The server led them to the table Malfoy had reserved with a begrudging air and left them without a word.

If Scorpius noticed any of this, he didn't let on.

"Did you bring me a present, Dad?" he asked. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to suggest to me that there is any known object in the vast universe that is not already located in _that house?_" Draco Malfoy always called his family home 'that house'. He treated his and his wife's installment in Malfoy Manor as if it were some unreasonable governmental edict that he had no power over. It was true, he felt utterly confined there, though the house and lands were extensive and he'd lived there all his life. Even so, it seemed to him the dark corridors were haunted by hateful, vengeful spirits that could not been seen, but were constantly working at what little sanity he still possessed. Day by day, he marched dutifully passed the rows and rows of the glaring portraits of the ancient Malfoys, and had the miserable feeling he was the unwanted tenant of a cold, heartless group of landlords.

"Come on, Dad!" Scorpius nagged, "It's my birthday!"

"I could probably just wrap up some of the things Grandmother and Aunt Warda gave you at Christmas time and you wouldn't even know the difference," then he added for Albus' benefit, "The two of them are in a very competitive race to see who can spoil my child the quickest." Albus already had an idea of this as he'd spent a good part of the afternoon munching on Aunt Warda's basket of sweets. Scorpius folded his arms and smirked at his father.

"Dad, it's my birthday," he explained matter-of-factly, "I'm getting a present. So you can just dole it out already." Malfoy laughed and reached into his robes, producing a small package in neat, green trimmings. Scorpius took it up excitedly and tore into it. When he got it opened he looked up at his father in joyful surprise.

"Is this grandfather's?" he asked. Malfoy nodded.

"But you said I couldn't have it yet," Scorpius said in amazement.

"I said, 'Not till you're older,'" Malfoy corrected.

"Daaad! That was four weeks ago!" he exclaimed.

"Well, four weeks ago you were eleven," his father explained, "Now you're twelve. Happy birthday!" Scorpius laughed and took his grandfather's what-ever-it-was, which looked like a funny gold watch to Albus, and transferred it into his own robes.

"Thanks, Dad!" Scorpius said genuinely, "I promise I'll take good care of it!" The server, who was caught up in his work, decided he might as well go over and see what the Malfoy's wanted to eat or they'd never get rid of them. After they'd all ordered their food Albus gave Scorpius his present, which he opened up at the table. The two boys laughed excitedly as the tiny quidditch players zoomed around the dining room, causing the other customers to glower with a heightened level of hatred at them. The man behind the bar began to look angry and Malfoy suggested that if they wanted to actually eat that night they might want to put them away.

They had a long wait for their food and they spent the time talking and joking until Albus noticed a face across the room, trying hard not to look like he was staring at their table. The thing that made this face remarkable from the scores of other faces doing the exact same thing, was that this face was one Albus recognized. He sort of waved at the young man, who was sitting alone at a corner table. The fellow waved back, since he knew he'd been caught.

"What?" asked Scorpius. Albus blinked.

"What, what?" he responded.

"You just stopped mid-sentence," he explained.

"Oh," said Albus, still concentrating on the table across the room where the man was pretending to be engrossed in the menu.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy asked. Albus nodded, but he was not all right. The longer he looked, the more he realized that he did not like what he saw.

"Whatcha looking at?" Scorpius asked, turning around and examining the far wall.

"Nothing…could I be excused for a moment," Albus asked, getting up. He strode directly across the room and stopped before the offending table. The occupant looked up from the menu in a phony expression of surprise.

"Teddy Lupin," Albus demanded irritably, "What are you doing here?" Teddy pretended to look innocent.

"I am having supper," he explained.

"In Hogsmeade?" he asked in an accusatory manner.

"I like their ribs." Albus crossed his arms.

"Did my parents send you here to spy on me?"

"No!" Teddy said defensively, "Your parents would never do such a thing. That's ridiculous. No, of course, it was Uncle Ron that sent me to spy on you."

"Teddy, you git!" Albus snapped and punched him in the arm. Teddy grabbed him and got him in a hold round the neck.

"Now, now, little man!" Teddy said laughingly, "We're only thinking of your best interest…well…I'm also thinking of the five gallions Uncle Ron paid me and the delicious pile of meat before me…but your safety is certainly in the forefront of my consciousness."

"Lemme go!" Albus grumbled trying to wrench free, "And you clear out of here and tell Uncle Ron to mind his own bloody business!"

"I'll be sure to put it to him in those words exactly," Teddy assured him as he released his head and tussled his hair, "But first, I'm finishing my ribs!"

"Fine," Albus snapped, "But then get lost!" He turned and headed back to his table.

"See ya at Easter!" Teddy called after him. Both Malfoy's looked at him with amused expressions as he returned to his seat.

"Nothing," Albus answered.

"We didn't ask you anything," Scorpius pointed out.

"You have some brown sauce on your neck," Malfoy told him. Albus picked up a towel and wiped off his neck. Then he started to laugh.

The food came at last and the boys set into it enthusiastically. Laughing seemed to make them hungrier. After a short while, Teddy got up from his seat and left, being sure to come over and tussle Albus' head a final time before departing.

"Who was that?" Scorpius asked him, "Another cousin?"

"Sort of a play-cousin," he explained, "His name's Teddy Lupin."

"Teddy Lupin?" Malfoy repeated and turned to observe Teddy as he left.

"Do you know him, Dad?" Scorpius asked.

"No," Malfoy said simply, turning back to the table, "No, I don't."

The meal continued to go pleasantly and Albus was enjoying himself so that he'd nearly forgotten what it was he'd be charged with doing that night. Fortunately, Scorpius hadn't.

"Dad, how come Rhiannon and Cesar Sutherland don't go to school?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Because, son," he responded, "Their parents are nitwits."

"But why don't they want their kids in Hogwarts?" Scorpius pressed. Malfoy examined his son. He seemed to think it strange that Scorpius would concern himself with such a thing.

"It's a complicated thing…" Malfoy began. The boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. That was the way all grownups started off a long, watered-down version of the truth, as if the bare facts were far beyond their comprehension. That was one thing Albus appreciated about his own father. Whenever Albus asked a question, he could count on his dad to give him a straight answer.

"Well, son, some people are very peculiar about their opinions on things," Malfoy said. They waited for further explanation. None came.

"Oh, now I get it!" Scorpius exclaimed sarcastically.

"See, Mr. Sutherland disagrees with some of the things the school teaches. So he keeps Rhiannon and Cesar home in protest."

"What doesn't he want his kids to learn about?" Albus asked. Malfoy studied him.

"Well…that isn't really the point…the point is that… well…he's a nitwit."

Scorpius snorted, "Well, I guess the answer to my question is shrouded in mystery."

"No, I think I've got it worked out," Albus contradicted, "You see, this Sutherland bloke is a nitwit."

"Ohhh!" Scorpius exaggerated, "It's all clear now!"

"Alright, alright," Malfoy said, trying not to laugh, "The reason WHY he's not so brilliant is that in his zeal to avoid exposing his offspring to the point of view of others, he's also denying them a proper education."

"I still don't quite understand," Scorpius prodded, "Grandmother disagrees with all kinds of things they teach at school. She constantly going on about it and she still let you go."

"Right," Malfoy confirmed, "Grandmother isn't a nitwit. She and grandfather took the more traditional route of indoctrinating me with all their beliefs before I was eleven and then sending me off, hoping for the best."

"How did that go?" Scorpius asked.

"Not particularly well. I turned out to be a disgrace to the family name, but at least I'm not an socially stunted shut-in who can barely read much less cast a spell or make a potion!"

"That's true," Scorpius remarked, "Way to look on the bright side, Dad!"

"Thank you, son,"

"But dad, why doesn't Mr. Sutherland mind his kids being exposed to us?" Scorpius asked, "I mean, with all the beliefs Grandmother has, they're bound to catch something awful!" Malfoy snorted and almost spit up the water he'd been sipping.

"I suppose he isn't concerned with Grandmother's beliefs," he suggested once he'd composed himself.

"And what you mean by that is that he agrees with Grandmother about the school," Scorpius concluded.

"Don't tell me what I mean, Scorpius," his father warned, his voice becoming more tense.

"But that's what it's about isn't it?" Scorpius pushed.

"What what's about?" Albus asked, "What do they think is wrong with the school?"

"That they let muggle-borns attend," Scorpius explained, "That's what Sutherland doesn't want his kids exposed to." Albus was stunned.

"Well what are muggle-borns supposed to do then? Just go around completely untrained, casting wandless magic left and right? That would be so dangerous!"

"I suppose Sutherland hasn't thought that bit through yet," Scorpius said mockingly.

"I daresay he has," Malfoy said quietly, "And I doubt his solution to that problem would be a popular one."

"But Mum is friends with them," Scorpius realized in horror, "She doesn't go in for this rubbish, does she?"

"Now wait a minute, young man," Malfoy said fiercely, "Your mother would never want to do anything to hurt anyone! She simply feels that the way the Ministry of Magic initiates muggle-born children into our world is…well, irresponsible."

"Irresponsible?" the boys repeated. It was a teacher-y sort of word.

"Your mother would have the ministry open a new school. One that was more appropriate for muggle-born children. Or perhaps start training them at eight or nine years old, to give them time to transition before being taken from their families and thrust into Hogwarts, where everything is different from what they're used to." Albus considered what Malfoy was saying and it seemed to make sense. In fact, it seemed to him he'd heard his Aunt Hermoine mention similar notions before.

"And you?" Scorpius asked his father, "What do you believe."

"I, my boy," Malfoy responded, "I am legally prohibited from having any sort of belief regarding muggles or muggle-borns for the rest of my natural life. Even being within a ten-meter stance of an opinion is in violation of my probationary contract. So, I just couldn't say." Scorpius rolled his eyes and looked at his father in disappointment.

"You have to believe in something if you're going to stand up and do the right thing," he said in somewhat of a hurt tone. Malfoy sighed and Albus thought he looked terribly sad.

"Well, my dear, I'm afraid standing up for what is right is a privilege that should be reserved for those who always know what is right and wrong"

_Dear Readers,_

_Sorry it took so long. I've been exploring a new hobby. (making stuffed animals from socks.) The bad news is that something awful will happen in the next chapter. The good news is I might have a proper title for this story soon. _

_  
Thanks for reading and feel free to review!!_

_Allegratree_


	13. Bruce Bailey

It had gotten very late while Albus, Scorpius, and Mr. Malfoy had been conversing and waiting on their food in the restaurant. By the time they had made it out into the frigid night there was very little activity in the village.

"Well, I'd best be getting you boys back," Malfoy told them, "I'm only supposed to keep you until nine and that headmistress of yours would probably have me arrested if I brought you in a minute past." He chuckled to himself as he took his son by the hand.

"My own kid!" he said incredulously, "They treat me like I'm one of those unmarried fathers on a bi-monthly visitation plan!" He led them down the road toward the castle, which glittered in the uncommonly clear night sky. Scorpius was being much quieter on the way back and Albus wondered if he was tired or still thinking about what his father had told them. Malfoy must have noticed as well because he asked, "Did you have a nice birthday, son?" Scorpius looked up and grinned.

"Yeah. Thanks, Dad. And thanks for letting Al come too," he replied.

"Thank you for letting me come, Mr. Malfoy," Albus piped.

"You're welcome," Malfoy responded and they continued on in silence, that is until the silence was broken by a loud crash followed by a shout.

The trio stopped short and looked toward the sound. A shopkeeper was shouting and swearing at a skinny, dark form that had apparently crashed into a pile of cauldrons displayed in front of the shop. Despite the shopkeepers angry shrieks, the culprit managed to get his wits about him and stumbling to his feet, began running away. The boys giggled.

"Merlin's Beard!" Albus exclaimed, "The least he could do is help the man pick them up and put them right!"

"Are you kidding?" Scorpius cried, "If some old man was screaming at me that way I'd be history too!" They watched the shaped continue to run.

"He's coming this way," said Scorpius and they all stepped aside to let him pass. The shape however did not stay on the open road and Albus realized a moment too late that the form was not coming toward them, but at them. He only had his wand halfway from his pocket before bony arms were wrenching him from his feet.

"What do you think you're doing!" Malfoy exclaimed pulling out his own wand, though the restrictions on it made it nearly useless for dueling.

The assailant held Albus to the side and pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"Nice job, Malfoy!" he said in a whimpery voice which gave the impression of a teenage boy in the beginnings of puberty, "Now you'll be in Azkaban with the rest of your scum!" The shrieky voice and frail frame made it difficult to take the stranger seriously but Malfoy was becoming quite frustrated.

"For what? Walking down the street?"

"For attempted kidnapping," he replied haughtily, "And pointing your wand at an auror!"

"Auror! I don't see any auror! All I see is a skinny kid with pimples trying to attack me and two young boys in the dark of night! What sort of proper auror comes hurtling out of nowhere and grabbing people in the street? Now, you get off him! You're lucky I don't curse you into next-"

"Is that a threat?" the "auror" interrupted in as triumphant a voice as he could muster, "Because I'd love an excuse to use a curse on your sorry…"

"Expelliamus!" Scorpius cried and the unsuspecting stranger's wand flipped into the air, landing in Malfoy's hand.

"You aren't going to curse anyone, Bruce Baily," Albus shouted, "You aren't any auror, you just let me go right now!"

"I'm an auror-in-training," Bruce Baily replied, releasing Albus and looking hurt.

"He's one of the interns in my dad's office," Albus explained to the Malfoys Than he looked disgustedly at Bruce and added, "The dumbest one!"

"And so professional!" Malfoy exclaimed sardonically.

"Bruce!" Albus demanded, "How could you confuse 'get more coffee' with 'attack my second born son'? "

"I'm on a special assignment to find you and bring you back to the castle safely," Bruce explained meekly.

"Well, I hope it wasn't a secret mission," Scorpius laughed. Bruce cocked his head at Scorpius.

"You're in big trouble," he retorted, "Underage wizards aren't allowed to do magic outside of school."

"Well, this is an extenuating circumstance," Scorpius assured him.

"How?" Bruce challenged.

"Preservation of life," Malfoy explained, "Your rampant incompetence might easily have killed someone!"

"Oh yeah! Well…well…" Bruce began to wail, "You're gonna be sorry!"

"Oh, come on, Bruce," Albus comforted reluctantly, "I'm not being kidnapped, obviously, but if I was…I'd really appreciate your risking your life to save me from such an evil genius as Mr. Malfoy here."

Bruce sniffed.

"I know I for one feel safer knowing Bruce Baily's on the beat," Scorpius added, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Come on," Malfoy said glumly, "Let's head up to the castle and find out what this is all about."

As they entered the courtyard, Albus saw the headmistress looking quite haggard, talking with three wizards Albus recognized from his father's office. When she caught sight of Albus she clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "Oh, Mr. Potter! Thank heavens!" The three aurors turned around and looked relieved to see them as well.

"Mr. Malfoy, just what exactly is going on here?" one of the three demanded.

"I took my son and his friend out for dinner to celebrate his birthday," Malfoy explained, ignoring the disrespectful tone, "And now I'm bringing them back," he looked at his watch, "Eighteen minutes early. Oh, and I believe this is your intern. It was the cutest thing. We found him wandering around the village jumping on pedestrians and trying to arrest people. Anyway, I brought him back as well. You might want to check the latch on that gate so he doesn't get loose again."

"That's very amusing, Mr. Malfoy," the auror said, though he didn't look at all amused, "You and your son will please go with these two gentlemen. I believe they have some questions for you both."

"Happy birthday, son," Malfoy exclaimed sarcastically as he headed toward the other two aurors, "Your first official interrogation! I'm so proud of my big boy!"

"You don't have to question them, Mr. Quincy," Albus told him, controlling his anger with some difficulty, "We went out to eat for Scorpius' birthday just like he said."

"Al, we believe this was an attempted kidnapping…"

"I'm not kidnapped!" Albus thundered, teetering dangerously on the brink of losing his temper.

"We went, we ate, we came back! It was a birthday party! The last one I'm likely to be invited to thanks to you, my busybody cousins, and my paranoid uncle!"

"Albus, calm down," Quincy cautioned.

"Look, I want to talk to my dad. He gave me permission to go. Summon my dad and he'll tell you just how ridiculous you're all being!" Quincy looked morosely at McGonagall.

"Why don't you both come up to my office," she suggested.

"Good," Albus said, calming down, "We can get my dad on the floo network." They went briskly up the staircase into the headmistress' office where Albus was surprised to find James, his face white as a sheet and his eyes as red as his hair.

"Al!" he cried when he saw him and flung his arms around him, "They said you were taken!"

"Not you too," Albus groaned as articulately as he could with James squeezing his face into his pajamas, "I'm perfectly fine. I said I was going out to eat, I went out to eat, and now I'm back."

"So, they don't think Malfoy had anything to do with it?" James asked.

"Anything to do with what? Look, will you just summon my dad?" Albus asked Quincy and McGonagall.

"We wish we could, Potter," McGonagall told him.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked suspiciously.

"Albus," Quincy began gently, "Your family has been missing for several hours. We can't summon them and we believe they were abducted."

Albus swallowed twice, "Well…that's just a mistake, that's all…I mean, they probably just went somewhere…"

"You mean like Uncle Neville did?" James said softly.

"That is completely different…Our dad's not a teacher he's …I mean, he and mum probably just took Lily on an outing and are coming back late."

"Albus…listen…"

"No!…My dad can take care of himself…you've made a mistake…" Albus turned back to James, "It's a mistake, you see…I mean, these are the people that hired Bruce Baily…You should have seen HIM in action a minute ago!" Albus laughed to himself, "Yeah, and a minute ago they thought I was kidnapped too…It's all just a mistake…Merlin's Beard, Jamie…I was just trying to go to a bloody birthday party!" James put his arm around his shoulders and Albus let him.

"I don't know what your getting all worked up for," he muttered again, "It's just a stupid mistake."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud crack at the fireplace and a green face shone through the flames.

"Are you there, Quincy?"

"Yes, sir!" Quincy answered loudly, approaching the fireplace.

"We've located the girl at the Weasley home. She's safe and sound. Apparently, they dropped her off earlier this afternoon." James breathed a sigh of relief.

"Told you," Albus declared.

"And we have the younger boy as well, sir. Malfoy brought him up to the castle gates a few minutes ago."

"Really? Does he know anything?"

"They're questioning him now, sir."

"That's fine."

"I want to see my sister!" James said loudly. Quincy glanced at him briefly.

"Sir, is it alright if I bring the boys over to the Weasley house so they can be together?" Quincy asked.

"I don't see why not," the captain responded, "There are two aurors stationed there at the moment."

"Right. I'll drop them off and then report in.

"Excellent," the face replied, then disappeared.

"Come on, boys," Quincy said, "I'll take you home." Neither James nor Albus argued, but wordlessly followed Quincy down the staircase. On the landing they met Scorpius who looked absolutely horrified.

"Al, what's going on?" he cried, "They're taking my dad away!"

"I'm sorry, Scorpius," Albus said sympathetically, "They're actually convinced that your dad tried to kidnap me."

"Why?" Scorpius asked in a desperate voice.

"I have no idea! They're also convinced my parents are missing."

"Missing?" Scorpius repeated and Albus rolled his eyes.

"As soon as my mum and dad get back, they'll clear up everything," reassured Albus, "Your dad will be back home before breakfast." Scorpius did not look especially convinced, but he said,

"It'll all be alright."

"Of course it will," responded Albus.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked, eyeing James and Quincy.

"Over to my gran's," he explained, "My sister's over there and I'm sure they've got her all worried and upset. She's just a little kid. Only nine years old." Scorpius nodded.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday," Albus said, trying to sound cheerful.

"See you, Al."

Scorpius watched them as they made their way down the staircase and across the dim hall. He didn't believe for a second that either his or Albus' father would be home by breakfast. He wondered if he'd ever see either of them again.


	14. The Burrow

James Potter sat up, unable to sleep, as the stormy sky gradually left an ambiance in the room that could only scarcely be called daylight. He wondered what time it was. It felt as though he'd been sitting on a worn sofa in a tiny garret room of the Burrow for over a year. James glanced at the floor, where his brother and sister lay sleeping on a trundle bed that their grandmother had pulled out for Lily. The larger bed had been meant for the two boys but it was abandoned as Albus had crept down there sometime in the early morning in an attempt to quiet Lily's crying and James could no more fall asleep then lay an egg.

The sound of the rain seemed amplified in the stillness. He wondered how the house could be so quiet. He was used to being there for Christmas and birthdays and other occasions where the early morning hours were punctuated by Gran fixing breakfast and his cousins talking, laughing, and shouting to each other to be quiet and let a man sleep. Now it seemed like every other sound in the world was drowned out by the forceful pounding of the rain. James felt as though he might never be right again. The trundle bed creaked as Albus tossed, trying to make himself more comfortable. James wished he'd get up so he'd have someone to talk to. He knew Albus hadn't really slept either. That was his way when he didn't want to talk to anyone. He'd lay there with his eyes closed for as long as he could and no one bothered him.

Panic had completely overtaken James when he'd thought his brother and sister were missing. It was bad enough that mom and dad were gone, but such a thing was not entirely unexpected, given his father's past and his current line of work. James had discussed the possibility with his father a few times before, but the idea that someone would kidnap or harm Albus or Lily had never crossed his mind. For all the times he'd said he hated his brother and all the constant fighting, competition, and bullying that had passed between them over the years, James could not even imagine life without Albus. He'd enjoyed the year they'd spent apart while he was at Hogwarts but, though he would not admit it to anyone else, he'd missed Albus and Lily dreadfully and was sorely disappointed when Albus had not been placed in the same house as him. James now felt hypnotized as he sat in the dismal gloaming, torn between the horror of possibly losing both his parents and the immense relief that both his siblings were safe in the room with him.

The door creaked and James turned suddenly to discover Hugo, his younger cousin peeking in the door. He looked confused as he rubbed his eyes and examined the room. James motioned for him to come and join him on the couch and he tiptoed gingerly around the trundle and sat down beside him.

Hugo was Aunt Hermoine and Uncle Ron's younger child. Despite his name he was really quite small for his eight years. He had a serious, contemplative disposition that was comically paired with his clownish appearance and several missing baby teeth. He had the Weasley tademark hair color, but with such a thick and coarse texture that it was unmanageable by any means known to the human race.

"Hey, what's going on?" he whispered, glancing again at Albus and Lily, "Are we having a celebration for something?"

"Not at all," James said morosely. Hugo looked disappointed.

"Is Rosie here?" he asked and James shook his head.

"Well, how'd I get here anyway?" he demanded, clearly wanting to know what was happening.

"Aunt Hermoine brought you last night before she went to the ministry," he explained, "You were sleeping." They sat silently, staring out the small window at the soaked fields.

"Did something bad happen?" Hugo asked after awhile and James nodded. He was afraid if he spoke he might start to cry and he didn't want to frighten his cousin.

"Is it going to be alright?" he asked and James nodded again fiercely. Hugo seemed to take his word for it and gave him a hug.

"Is it alright if I go see if there's breakfast?" he asked James and James said, "Yeah, of course." Hugo slid down from the sofa and made his way toward the door. Before disappearing into the hall he insisted, "It will be alright, Jamie."

"Yes," James said softly to himself and he slid down to his knees and squeezed into the trundle bed beside his brother and sister.

His uncle awoke him a couple hours later. James sat upright and realized he'd fallen asleep and was now alone in the trundle bed.

"Come down and have some breakfast," Uncle Ron encouraged.

"Did you find them?" James demanded urgently, ignoring the invitation.

He could tell from his uncle's expression that they hadn't.

"Try and be patient," he began.

"Did you find anything out? Who took them? Or why?" Uncle Ron smiled at his nephew's inquisitions.

"Shall I give you a debriefing of our investigation?" he asked. He meant it as a joke but James clearly expected every detail.

"I want to help!" James cried.

"I know. Believe me, if I come up with something you can do to help you'll hear about it immediately." James nodded solemnly and let his uncle pull him to his feet.

"I CAN help, you know," James told his uncle matter-of-factly, "I'm not going to give up." Uncle Ron chuckled grimly. It was somewhat of a family joke that he openly favored James above his cousins. He often told their dad that he thought James should have been his kid because he was so much like him.

"It's all her fault!" Uncle Ron would complain of his wife anytime his children were acting up, "I think she gave me two kids that are smarter then me on purpose! Why can't I have a normal kid like Jamie?" To this, dad would usually laugh and in a not-so-tactful way respond, "I don't know what you're talking about. James is much more clever then you as well!"

"I know you won't give up. You're just like your dad and I were at your age," Uncle Ron admitted with tremendous affection.

"Dad wouldn't keep things from us either," James continued, "Al and I are going to be after you all relentlessly until we find our parents." Uncle Ron smiled again wearily.

"I'd expect nothing less from you two," he told him proudly. They went downstairs together to find the rest of the family in the living room.

Teddy sat on the floor reading aloud from a storybook. Hugo was on his lap correcting all the words that gave him trouble and laughing enthusiastically whenever Teddy created a new voice for a character. Albus listened absently from the chair nearest the hallway. He kept glancing back as if expecting someone to burst in at any moment. Grandma Weasley sat combing Lily's hair on the sofa. She had an intense expression on her face as she tackled each tangle. Lily's expression, on the other hand, was a tolerant grimace. She was used to being groomed with a gentler hand. Gran looked up when she heard them enter.

"James, dear!" she exclaimed, "I've got your breakfast for you." James shrugged.

"Sorry, Gran," he explained softly, "I don't really feel like eating." She looked dissatisfied and James thought she would protest but Uncle Ron headed her off.

"Maybe in a little bit, Mum," he suggested.

"Of course, dear, of course!" she replied acceptingly.

"Daddy, I'll have Jamie's breakfast!" Hugo offered, interrupting Teddy's reading.

"Hey," Teddy complained, poking him in the shoulder, "You're missing the best part! 'Just when Edgar the Wild had given up hope an ap..apar…ap-ar-ee…

"Apparition?" Hugo suggested.

"Right," Teddy agreed, " apparition…appeared with a fortu…for..for-chu-ish…"

"Fortuitous?"

"Hugo, stop correcting your cousin!" Uncle Ron ordered irritably.

"But, he isn't my real cousin!" Hugo protested, "He's adopted!"

"Hugo, stop correcting me!"

"Alright," Hugo conceded glumly, "But may I please have Jamie's breakfast, since he doesn't want it?"

"No."

"Why not?" Hugo whined.

"Because, Jamie might want it later. Besides, you've already had yours. If you eat two breakfasts you might turn into…into…well

"A glutton?" Hugo proposed. Uncle Ron covered his face with his hands and sighed in exasperation.

"Oi! Where did this kid come from anyway?" Everyone laughed except Grandma Weasley who gave her youngest son a smack on the shoulder.

"Come on, sweetheart," Grandma Weasley cooed to Hugo, "I'll fix you a little snack if you're still hungry. Never you mind your mean old daddy!" Hugo smiled and followed her into the kitchen. Uncle Ron rose as well.

"Well, 'mean-old-daddy's' been up a good long while and needs a coffee or something," he explained by way of excusing himself. Once he'd disappeared, James addressed the others in a hushed tone.

"Did he tell either of you anything?" Teddy and Albus shook their heads. James lowered his head into his hands thoughtfully.

"What are we going to do?" Albus asked softly.

"Well…" James began.

"Well what?" Lily asked. James looked at her, he'd somewhat forgotten that she was in the room.

"I don't know," he admitted. Their thoughts were interrupted by a sudden burst of sound from the kitchen.

"Mummy!" they heard Hugo's excited voice exclaim.

"Come on," Albus said rising, "Maybe Aunt Hermione will tell us something!"

Aunt Hermione had found herself a kitchen chair while Gran was busily preparing her some tea. Hugo sat on her lap, contently stuffing cinnamon toast in his mouth. She and Uncle Ron were conversing anxiously in low tones until she caught sight of the boys.

"Nothing yet," she confirmed before they could ask. Lily went over and stood beside her and she put her arm around her shoulder and kissed her.

"When will they come home?" she asked softly.

"Soon, I hope, baby girl," Aunt Hermione responded.

"Well don't you know anything at all?" Teddy pressured, "Aren't there any suspects?"

"Well, they're still holding on to Draco Malfoy for questioning," she admitted without much enthusiasm.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked, "They have him in Azkaban?"

"No, in a holding facility for right now," she clarified, "They still consider him a suspect though. I imagine he's heading in that direction."

"That's not fair!" Albus exclaimed, "He didn't do anything!"

"They can send Malfoy to the black hole of Calcutta for all I care," Uncle Ron said coldly, "But quit wasting time messing around with someone who obviously had nothing to do with this."

"Don't worry, dear," Aunt Hermione said in a fatigued voice, "We'll make sure Mr. Malfoy gets a fair hearing, just right now, finding your parents is the ministry's top priority," and to her husband she said, "I was hoping to get a couple hours sleep before heading back. Could you take the boys back to school on your way to-

"Are you mental!" James cried suddenly, causing everyone to start.

"James!" their grandmother exclaimed, "What sort of way is that to speak to your aunt?"

"Our parents are missing!" James yelled at them, becoming quite red in the face, "I am not going back to school until they are home, and neither is Al. Are you, Al?" Albus had the sense to remain silent. Lily came around to their side of the table and grabbed Albus' arm. She looked like she might cry again.

"You boys could still be in danger," Aunt Hermione explained, gracefully ignoring James' completely inappropriate tone, "Hogwarts is the safest place for you to be."

"We don't care about that!" James cried, his face now the same hue as his hair, "We are going to help find our mum and dad!"

"You are going to do as you're told," Aunt Hermione responded, losing a bit of her patience.

"Now, Mione," Uncle Ron interrupted and she sent him a fierce look.

"Why don't you kids go someplace while Aunt Hermione and I discuss this for a minute?" Uncle Ron maneuvered. They all began to protest at once but were vetoed by Gran, who began gently herding them up the stairs.

"Out, out, out!" she said firmly, "You too, Teddy!" Teddy looked outraged.

"Hey, now! I'm of age!" he exclaimed.

"Go tidy upstairs," she directed them and they stamped their way up defiantly and settled into the tiny room where James, Albus, and Lily had spent the night. James kicked the corner of the trundle bed, which kicked his big toe back. He stood hoping on one foot and muttering, "They're all mental if they think I'm going anyplace!"

"You might have to, Jaime," Teddy pointed out.

"They can't make me," he insisted.

"I'm pretty sure they can," Lily informed him.

"James, Aunt Hermione is going to have her way on this." said Albus argued, "And besides, we haven't got any information to go on."

"And it's not as if they are going to tell the various details of their top case to a couple of blokes who haven't even started puberty yet," added Teddy.

James frowned.

"What about your meeting with the Malfoy's?" he asked Albus, "Did you find anything out about this Adrian Sutherland?" Albus hadn't really thought about his talk with Malfoy the night before. He struggled to remember what he'd been told.

"Nothing that really stood out," he admitted, "Although, Mr. Malfoy clearly thought the guy was mental." James and Teddy looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?" they asked in unison.

"Well, he seemed to think that his opinions of muggle-born wizards and witches are a bit… extreme," Albus tried to explain.

"Malfoy does?" Teddy repeated incredulously.

"Malfoy the deatheater?" James asked, astounded.

"I really don't think he IS a deatheater," Albus argued.

"Well, this Sutherland must be if Malfoy thinks he's extreme!" James pointed out, "Didn't you find out anything else? Where he lives, at least?" Albus shrugged incompetently. He wished he'd done a better job as a spy.

"Maybe Rosie and the others came up with something good?" he suggested. James looked more hopeful.

"Maybe. We do have to go back to Hogwarts," James realized, "We need Rosie and we need a plan." Albus nodded in agreement.

"And once we have one, we'll have to get back out again."

"Teddy," Albus asked, "Do you know how to get into our house?" Teddy nodded.

"We'll need you to send us a few things," James explained.

"Where will I find them?" he asked. James looked at Albus, who shrugged again.

"I know where daddy put them," Lily piped up grinning at her brothers.


	15. The Arguement

**Scorpius opened the giant doors to the great hall and peered inside. He was pleased to find, sitting alone near the end of the Gryffindor table, exactly the person he was looking for. Buddy Dursley could usually be found in nearly the same place after any meal. Since he ate more than most people, he tended to be there longer. Today, however, was an exception. His fish sandwich remained fully covered with trimmings and sauce and oddly, uneaten. Buddy's expression was downhearted as he sat staring at a large book in front of him. **

**Scorpius hesitated a moment, but he knew that of all Albus' relations, Dursley was the one most likely to tell him accurate information about his whereabouts. Mustering up some determination, he approached the table. The few other students in the room watched him curiously from their own tables. **

"**Hi," Buddy greeted uncertainly when he looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy standing over him. **

"**Er…Hello," Scorpius responded. The two boys stared at each other.**

"**Did you want to sit down?" Buddy asked. Scorpius glanced around wondering if it was against the rules to sit at another house's table outside of meals. He didn't see any teachers so he positioned himself on the end of the bench so as to get up suddenly if a disapproving grown-up came his way. **

**Scorpius glanced at the book Buddy was looking at and noticed it was a collage of pictures. **

"**Ma sent me this," Buddy explained when he noticed Scopius' interest, "Gave it to me before I left for school. She said it was in case I got lonely. Just pictures of me when I was a little kid…and my family." **

"**Why are they all so still?" Scorpius asked him. **

"**Muggle photographs are always still," Buddy explained, "Unless they're movies." **

"**They look weird," Scorpius commented. He put his hand up in a waving motion and froze with a goofy expression on his face. Buddy laughed awkwardly. It was clear he was thinking of what to say to Malfoy. **

"**So, just what exactly is going on?" Malfoy demanded casually. **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You know very well what I mean. With Albus and his family. When's he coming back?" Buddy shrugged his shoulders. **

"**He didn't even tell me he was leaving." **

"**What about the ginger brigade? Surely they've let something slip?" **

"**It was McGonagall told us where he and James went," Buddy explained, "And why. They don't know any more than I do." Scorpius rolled his eyes. This interview was getting him nowhere. Buddy turned his attention back to his photo book. **

"**Are they going to turn up dead?" Buddy asked softly as he slowly turned the page. **

"**How should I know?" Scorpius snapped irritably. Then he noticed Buddy's dismal expression and added, "Probably not." **

"**Uncle Harry got me into this school. I didn't even know there were wizards until I met them this Christmas." Scorpius sighed. **

"**Well, they're probably…fine," he encouraged, "Albus seemed to think it was a big misunderstanding…Hey!" Buddy looked up sharply. **

"**What in the world are you wearing in this picture?" Scorpius asked in horror, plopping a finger at a photo of a round, blond boy in a striped jacket and straw-brimmed hat wearing a hamish expression. **

"**That's not me!" Buddy cried defensively.**

"**Oh, come off it!" Scorpius laughed, "I'd know that distinguished face and that impressive figure anywhere!" **

"**That's my dad!" Buddy insisted.**

"**Oh, and that's not Al sitting there in the back corner." Buddy examined the photograph again. **

"**That must be Uncle Harry," he recognized, "I never realized I had a picture of him." **

"**Albus does look just like him," Scorpius observed. **

"**But, he looks so…"**

"**Unhappy?" Scorpius suggested. **

"**Yeah."**

"**Well, weren't his parents murdered right in front of him? That would make anyone a little glum." Buddy looked up again in shock. **

"**What? What do you mean?" Scorpius' eyes widened in disbelief. **

"**You don't know about that?" Buddy shook his head earnestly. **

"**How can you not know about that? Everyone knows about it!" Scorpius cried incredulously. **

"**Yeah? Well everyone knows that YOU are a…"**

"**Do you want me to tell you who killed your great aunt or not?" **

**Scorpius returned to the Slytherin common room to find Albus coming up the stairs. **

"**You're back!" he greeted in a relieved voice.**

"**Yeah, for the moment." **

"**What do you mean? What happened? Did they find your family?" Scorpius asked rapidly. **

"**No. They haven't found anything yet. My brother and I are going to find out what happened to them." Scorpius raised his eyebrows incredulously.**

"**Are you telling me that your family is going to let the two of you skip out on school and go chasing after whoever abducted your parents? Thank goodness they left you with responsible caregivers!" Albus rolled his eyes.**

"**Of course, they don't think we can help. We'll have to sneak out, once we have a…mmuomph!" Scorpius had rushed forward and clapped his hand over Albus' mouth. He jerked his head toward the mantle, where the portrait of Severus Snape sat listening with expressionless interest.**

"**Don't you learn from anything?" Scorpius hissed. Albus looked sheepish as he pried Scorpius' hand from his face. **

"**Come on!" Scorpius whispered, dragging Albus quickly down the stairwell to the only room in the dormitory where two boys could discuss an escape plan beyond the ears of any portrait- the lavatory. **

"**Teddy Lupin is going to help us sneak out," Albus began once the door was closed. **

"**Really? And just where exactly do you intend to go?" **

"**Well…I'm hoping Rosie has a plan."**

"**I see," Scorpius said sarcastically, "You're mental, you know." **

"**My parents are missing," Albus exclaimed, growing red in the face.**

"**And my father is locked up in prison because of it," Scorpius retorted, "And neither of us can do anything about it." Albus snorted and shoved Scorpius aside as he made his way to the door. **

"**Where are you going now?" Scorpius accused.**

"**To find my brother," he responded heatedly, "And do something useful."**

"**I bet you don't even make it to Hogsmead by yourselves," Scorpius argued. **

"**Well, we won't be alone, will we?" Albus retorted over his shoulder as he scrambled up the stairs.**

"**Please!" he laughed coldly, following Albus back into the common room, "Which cousins are going to protect you from the forces of darkness? The morons who let the dragon loose in the courtyard? Rose Weasley? Is she going to READ the dark wizards away? Or maybe that fat lump, Dursley, who didn't even know he was a wizard until a month ago?" **

**Albus spun around and glared at his friend, tears stinging his eyes. **

"**Well, at least they aren't crawling into a hole and giving up like a coward!" he spat at him. Then he turned and silently left the room. **

**Scorpius howled in anger and kicked the bookshelf. He kicked an end table. Then he kicked an armchair. A fluffy white cat skittered out from under the chair, startling him and causing him to fall back into the end table, which he kicked again for good measure before collapsing on to the sofa. **

"**Very mature, Mr. Malfoy," Snape's portrait concluded.**

"**Oh, pipe down!" he grumbled, pressing a cushion against his face. **

"**Wouldn't it behoove you to be more helpful?" Snape asked snidely. **

"**What's it to you, anyway?" **

"**Nothing. I only observe that the sooner the real culprits are apprehended, the sooner your father is released from Azkaban." Scorpius let the cushion fall from his face and he turned to address Snape.**

"**It's idiotic! What could a bunch of kids actually do to fight kidnappers if Harry Potter couldn't protect himself against them? He's the bloke that defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time, remember!" **

"**It was mostly children who held this castle in the final battle against the Dark Lord's forces."**

"**And mostly kids who were killed," Scorpius pointed out. **

"**Well, then I suppose your friend's blunt assessment of you was accurate," Snape concluded in a voice that was almost sad. **

"**Maybe it was," Scorpius replied mockingly closing his eyes and leaning back against the arm of the sofa. After several moments of silence, Scorpius glanced up at the frame above the mantle. Snape's portrait had disappeared, leaving him alone. **


	16. Laying Plans

_I most humbly apologize for neglecting my story. I hope some people are still interested! _

A large package arrived for Buddy Dursley over breakfast the following morning. Teddy, James, and Albus had decided it was best to address the parcel to Buddy in order to avoid suspicion. Buddy took it immediately to his dorm room and stowed the invisibility cloak and Maraurder's Map under his mattress. James and Albus had agreed to meet with Teddy in Hogsmeade at midnight and the Weasley's had developed an elaborate plan to keep the adults from noticing their absence for as long as possible. The escape plan was perfect. The only problem was, they still had no idea where to go once they'd gotten to Hogsmeade. Rose had spent hour upon hour pouring through newspaper articles searching for information that could have lead to the Potter's and Neville Longbottom's disappearance, without much luck.

It was well after noon, only hours from when they were going to have to stage their breakout and though James, Albus, Rose, and Buddy had been hunched together in a secluded corner of the library since breakfast, they had yet to come up with a plan for finding the missing adults.

Albus groaned and lay his head on the table. "This is a disaster!" he whined.

"Don't give up, Al!" James encouraged, "We'll think of something."

"No, Scorpius was right. We don't even know where to start!"

"You can start with Adrian Sutherland," Buddy suggested.

"Who may not have anything to do with it. And by the way, we don't have a clue where he lives."

"Well, do you reckon Teddy's found out something useful?" James asked.

"I sure hope so because there's nothing in these useless books and newspapers!" complained Albus. Rosie sighed as she reluctantly closed the book she'd been working on.

"Well, I'm going to start taking notes on spells we might find useful. At least that's something!" She got up and headed off to another section of the library, red pigtails swinging behind her.

"Come on, Al," James nudged his brother, "We'll think of something. We could go through dad's desk and see what he was working on when he disappeared!" Albus lifted his head and rolled his eyes.

"And get caught immediately? Don't you think our house is the first place they'll look for us?"

"We can track down Bruce Bailey and see if he knows anything," James continued.

"That bloke's so stupid he probably can't even spell 'stupid'!" Albus moaned, placing his chin on his hands.

"He might know something just the same. He does work in dad's office."

"Yeah…maybe," Albus agreed, not sounding at all enthusiastic.

"Are you sure Malfoy doesn't know anything else," Buddy asked. He hadn't yet taken the occasion to tell them what Malfoy had said about their father. "He seems to know stuff." Albus rolled his eyes again.

"Like how to be a useless git!"

"Well, be that as it may," James offered, "Sitting around complaining isn't getting anything done. We aren't getting any good ideas down here so we might as well go back to the dorms and get ready. We can see if we can find anything useful to take along."

"You can start with this," Rosie interrupted, slamming a small stack of books loudly on the table and thrusting a piece of parchment at James.

"What's this?" he demanded.

"A list of potions ingredients we need."

"Potions ingredients? When do you expect we're going to have time to make a potion?"

"They're for healing potions and antidotes, James," Rosie informed him matter-of-factly, "I'm going upstairs to start right now. We have most of the things we need in the dorm, but some of these ingredients have to be cut fresh from the greenhouse." James issued an exasperated sigh.

"You'll thank me when you're NOT dying!" Rosie commanded, "Now hurry up!" With that she whisked up an armload of books and headed off toward Gryffindor Tower. James examined the list and set it down in front of Buddy.

"You lot can handle this," he directed, "I'm going up to see what Quentin and Randy have in that useful little box of theirs!" He was referring to the old trunk which the Weasley brood referred to as the 'arsenal'. It's contents varied from day to day, but always included a useful array of tricks, spells, and hexes, most of which were official Weasley products.

"Come on," Buddy prodded, stuffing the list in his pocket and pulling on Albus' arm, "Besides, I want to ask you something!"

Upstairs, in the head's office, a different sort of conference was taking place.

"The Potter boys have been in the library all morning with their cousins, planning to sneak out of the school and find their parents," the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black reported to that of Albus Dumbledore.

"Naturally," Dumbledore responded, "I would hardly expect otherwise."

"Well, aren't you concerned?" he demanded accusingly.

"Concerned, Phineas?"

"That these children are planning on breaking out of school in the middle of the night? Aren't you afraid for their well-being?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Always," he replied cryptically.

"I wouldn't get too worked up, Phineas," interjected the portrait of a plump middle-aged witch called Ester Primlock, "At this point, they haven't got a plan past Honeyduke's cellar! I imagine they won't get in too much trouble."

"The Headmistress should be informed at once!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Why, she's at the ministry now," Primlock pointed out.

"Their heads of house should be notified then, that their students are plotting an escape!" Dumbledore glanced over at a dark portrait near the door.

"So silent, Severus?" Dumbledore called loudly, "Don't you have an opinion?"

"And why should I," Snape responded gruffly, not even bothering to look up from the book he was taking notes in, "It's not any of my concern." Phineas rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"No, of course it's none of your concern," he cried mockingly, "We all know how you little you care for this school. How little you ever cared for any of these children, you useless, selfish..!"

"I never asked for this!" Snape snarled back at him.

"We'll leave you to your little potions, Snape," Phineas retorted, "I think we'd all prefer it if you remained hidden in your corner!"

"Enough, Phineas," Dumbledore interrupted sharply as his figure disappeared from his own frame and reappeared in that of Snape's.

"I don't think you mean that, Severus," Dumbledore proposed knowingly.

"I mean it," Snape grumbled bitterly and made to leave. Dumbledore pulled back on his arm and staid him.

"I don't think you do." Snape pulled his arm free and refused to look at Dumbledore.

"Well…tell their heads of house then," he conceded.

"Is that what you think should be done?" Dumbledore asked him.

"What does it matter what I think should be done? You're going to do what you're going to do!"

"I'm asking you…"

"Asking me what?" Snape snapped loudly, "I already said we should stop them."

"And prevent them, perhaps from finding Harry?" Dumbledore pointed out.

"Well, a fat lot of good a couple of prepubescent boys roaming around Hogsmeade in the middle of the night is going to do! I heard the younger boy arguing with Malfoy in the common room. They don't have a clue…"

"They need help," Dumbledore told him calmly.

"Well, I'm in no position to be of any help to anyone, am I?" he responded turning away in frustration. Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh, I don't know about that," he responded casually. Snape snorted and shot Dumbledore an incredulous look before returning his attention to his notebook.

"We're dead, Dumbledore," Snape told him in an slightly amused tone, "We are memories, hanging in frames on a wall. We have no power in the world anymore."

"You are right, Severus," he responded, pulling the notebook from his hands, "We have no power, but we do possess a certain level of influence." He chuckled to himself, "Why else do you think they keep us around?" Snape snatched the book back.

"Excellent question!" he sneered, "I had thought that being killed by the Dark Lord would have spared me from a torturous imprisonment, but apparently Potter had other ideas."

"You ought to be more grateful!" called the voice of Phineas Nigellus from across the room.

"I ought to be resting in peace," Snape muttered.

"Severus," Dumbledore began, "Can you really not understand why Harry insisted that you have a portrait?"

"Mental instability?" he suggested snidely.

"Oh, Severus," Dumbledore sighed disappointedly.

"Is this conversation over yet?" Snape demanded crossing his arms.

"For the time being," responded Dumbledore, handing him his notebook and returning to his own frame.

"I'll see if I can find Professor Schlegal," Phineas Nigellus began, "He'll put a stop to this nonsense before they make it off the grounds." "I'd prefer it, Phineas, if you would find Peeves instead."

"Peeves? That lunatic poltergeist? Whatever do we need him for?"

"I believe I have a plan."

"Merlin's beard, it never ends," Snape muttered.


	17. Sneaking Out

_**It was nearly a quarter to twelve when Albus sat up in bed, slipped his feet into his trainers, illuminated his wand, and struggled to get out of his creaky bed without anyone hearing. **_

"_**Mhmmmph?"his roommate, Jesse mumbled, and rolled over to look at him with irritated, squinty eyes. **_

"_**I'm just going to the loo," Albus whispered. **_

"_**Didja want us to throw you a going away party?" he asked sarcastically through a yawn. **_

"_**Sorry," Albus whispered and doused his light, tiptoeing to the door, and opening it slowly. He turned and glanced over at Jesse who had squished his face back into his pillow. Malcom, his other roommate was snoring lightly in the far corner. Albus quickly reached over and grabbed his rucksack from the hook next to the door before closing the door behind him. **_

_**Once in the corridor, he pulled his jeans out of the rucksack and hurriedly tried to yank them on. After stumbling around with them for a moment, he pulled them off again and took off his shoes first. Finally, dressed, he put on the invisibility cloak and headed up the winding stairwell. **_

_**Once at the top, he creped through the doorway and had a look around. The fire was nearly out in the dark common room and Albus could just make out the outline of a single person, apparently sleeping in the armchair closest to the mantle. Albus made his way slowly through the room, very much thankful that the floors of the Slytherin dormitories were all stone and never creaked. As he went past the armchair, he recognized Scorpius Malfoy and he paused, half inclined to wake him. Then he recalled the fact that they were fighting and rolled his eyes and continued toward the portal. **_

"_**Sneaking out again, Mr. Potter?" The voice wasn't loud but it seemed to pierce the room and Albus suddenly felt his heart jump inside him. He glanced over at the portrait of Snape, unsure of what to do. He took another step toward the portal. **_

"_**You may want to get rid of the undergarment you are dragging along with you, then," Snape's voice continued. Albus looked down and around him. The cloak was much too large for him and the back of it was dragging on the floor. It had collected someone's shorts on the way up from the dorm. **_

"_**Are you going to tell on me to the Headmistress?" he whispered, hoping desperately that Scorpius was not a light sleeper. **_

"_**She is not here for me to tell," Snape informed him. **_

"_**Someone else then, are you going to tell?" he asked earnestly. **_

"_**Possibly. Where are you going?"**_

"_**I-I'm going to see if Hagrid has come back yet," he lied weakly. **_

"_**Liar. Tell me the truth. Where are you and your brother going, once you've snuck out of the castle?" Albus remained silent, unsure of what to say. If he told Snape their plan then he would most likely tell the heads and they would stop the others before they even left Hogsmeade. If he tried to lie, he would never get out of the dormitory and the others would likely be caught anyway. **_

"_**We aren't sure, exactly," he admitted tentatively, 'We're meeting a friend in Hogsmeade."**_

"_**What friend?" Snape demanded. Albus glanced over at Scorpius who remained motionless. **_

"_**What friend?" Snape repeated, a little louder. **_

"_**Shhh!" Albus pleaded, "Teddy Lupin." Snape was silent. Albus wished he could see him more clearly. **_

"_**Are you going to tell?" he asked again. **_

"_**Where will you go from there?" Snape questioned. **_

"_**I don't know**_** yet!" Albus said in frustration, "Possibly to our house, maybe not." **

"**Your house? What do you hope to find there?"**

"**I don't know. Some clues as to what happened to my parents, all right?" Snape fell silent again. **

"**Well?" Albus whispered again. Snape did not respond. **

"**Are you going to tell, or what?"**

"**Do you see the parcel hanging from the bulletin board?" Snape asked him. **

"**What?"**

"**There's a parcel on the bulletin board with your name on it."**

"**What of it?" Albus asked, beginning to loose his patience. **

"**Go and take it," Snape directed. **

**In the corner of the common room hung the Slytherin bulletin board, where students hung notices for quidditch practice, clubs, lost and for sale items, funny newspaper articles, and personal insults against those who had offended them. Along the bottom of the board were hooks which constituted the general lost and found. On one of these hooks was hung by a silver ribbon, a small parcel wrapped in multicolored paper. Albus found a tag which bore his name on it. He reached from under the cloak and pulled the parcel off the hook. **

"**What is it?" he asked in a whisper. **

"**Take it with you," Snape ordered, "And I won't tell your head of house that you've snuck out." Albus eyed the little box suspiciously. **

"**All right," he conceded, putting it in his rucksack, "I will." Without another word, Snape disappeared from the portrait frame. Albus took a deep breath and headed into the corridor to meet his brother and cousins. **

**He'd agreed to meet them at midnight and Snape had held him up so he had to move through the castle much quicker then he wanted to. He tried his best not to make too much sound as he jogged through the stone corridors. He met no one on the stairs or in the corridor and arrived at the statue-guarded portal to discover that no one was there. Albus felt a bolt of panic go through him. How long had Snape held him up? Did the others go into the underground passage without him? Should he try to catch up? What if they were held up as well and showed up to find that he wasn't there? **

**As he stood there, invisible, considering all the worrisome possibilities, the opposite end of the corridor began to illuminate. Albus was relieved to see James, Rose, and Buddy appear around the corner and come straight for him, holding the Marauder's Map as a guide. **

"**Al?" Rose whispered. **

"**Here!" he replied, removing the hood so his head was showing. **

"**Wow! That's so cool!" Buddy exclaimed.**

"**Shush!" Rose scolded him. Buddy looked apologetic and was silent as James handed him the Marauder's map and opened the portal behind the statue.**

"**Sorry, we're late," Rose apologized, "Mr. Willard was inspecting the hallway near the tower. We couldn't move until he'd gone."**

"**Hey!" Buddy whispered suddenly staring at the map, "I think someone's coming this way!" **

"**Hurry!" James whispered, gesturing for them to enter the portal.**

"**But it's Malfoy!" He exclaimed. **

"**Malfoy?" James mouthed to Albus and Albus shrugged his shoulders. Indeed, a moment later, Scorpius Malfoy came cautiously around the corner to find the four of them staring at him questioningly. He looked somewhat sheepish and he was carrying a rucksack and a fancy-looking broomstick. **

"**Hello," he greeted as he approached them. **

"**Errr…Hi?" Albus greeted, "What exactly do you think you are doing?"**

"**Trying to find you," he explained. **

"**Why?" Albus asked incredulously. **

"**Well you left something you'll need." Albus rolled his eyes. "I have a broomstick waiting for me in Hogsmeade," he informed him. Malfoy went on correcting him, "No. Not a broomstick. Your best friend!" **

**James snorted. **

"**That's supposed to be you?" he asked sardonically.**

"**Who else do you see?" **

"**I'd sure like to know how THAT happened!" Albus retorted. **

"**However it happened is not relative," Scorpius told them, "The fact is, I've decided that I'm coming with you." **

"**Really? Because we've decided that you are not," laughed James. **

"**I'm coming with you," Scorpius repeated to Albus. **

"**Why?" Albus asked, genuinely curious.**

"**You need my help." **

"**I don't trust you," James continued, "You're a spy!" **

"**A spy?" Scorpius countered, "A sky for who?"**

"**For the unified forces of darkness! I don't know! All I know is you're a creepy, sneaky, slithery…"**

"**We have to take him with us, James," Rose interjected. James spun around and stared at her with eyes the size of saucers.**

"**What are you talking about?" he demanded. **

"**He knows where we're going," she pointed out casually, "If we don't take him with us he might tell everyone and we'll be caught." James mouth fell open. **

"**Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed, then he rounded on Albus, "This is YOUR fault, bigmouth!" He then turned to Scorpius with his arms folded and directed in his most authoritative voice, "Fine, Malfoy! Just fine! You ARE coming with us and you better not try anything!" **

"**All right," Scorpius agreed, "But speaking of blowing our cover, we'd better get going. Snape knows all about what we're up to so all the portraits probably do too and soon all the adults will know as well and we'll never make it past Hogsmeade."**

"**Snape?" Rose asked, "Snape who?"**

"**He means the portrait of Severus Snape in our common room," Albus explained. **

"**Fantastic!" James grumbled, "Let's get moving!" They quickly all got into the passage and James closed it behind them. **

"**Lumos!" they all cried and their wands illuminated much of the dark passageway. **

"**How did you sneak that broom into school?" Albus asked Scorpius as they scurried toward Hogsmeade. **

"**I have my ways," he responded in a mockingly mysterious voice. **

"**I personally heard you swear to Professor Longbottom that you wouldn't bring a broomstick back to school," he challenged snidely. **

"**I did not!" Scorpius responded indignantly, "I swore I would not bring THAT broomstick back to school! THAT broomstick I gave to you, remember? THIS…" he held up the broomstick he was carrying, "Is a completely different broomstick." **

"**Sneaky Slytherin!" Albus accused in an amused tone. **

"**Why, thank you," Scorpius responded. **

"**Less talking, more walking!" James ordered. After what seemed like an hour of walking though the earthy passage, they came upon a dead end with large indentations ascending the stone wall. James handed Rose his broomstick and began to climb until he slowly pushed open a trapdoor. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and seemed to use it to look around at whatever was around him before climbing through the small hole and opening the door for everyone else to follow. **

**The five of them found themselves in a sort of basement storeroom, full of crates. James led them to a corner where a small narrow window was high near the ceiling. He and Buddy pulled a large crate over to the window and James climbed up led them all through. Standing outside was Teddy Lupin, wearing a dark blue helmet and standing beside an enormous motorbike and three broomsticks. **

"**There you are!" he commented cheerfully as he helped each of them through the window, "Hello Al, Rosie! How are you? My, you are a big fellow! You must be the new cousin! Nice to meet you!" The last to come out was Scorpius and Teddy was clearly surprised to see him. **

"**Hello! Who's this one?" he asked. **

"**I'm Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius replied extending his hand. **

"**Really? Well all right then!" Teddy grasped his hand and shook it. **

"**So where are we headed?" Buddy asked. Albus shrugged and looked at James. **

"**I suppose to our house? To look for clues in dad's files?" he suggested. **

"**Already been done, mate!" Teddy assured him, "Lily and I turned the place upside-down and searched through everything." **

"**Did you find anything?" James asked earnestly. **

"**Indeed we did!" Teddy responded, producing from his bad a large file filled with papers. **

"**What is that?" they all asked at once. **

"**This," Teddy explained, "Is a file I found in your dad's study which leads me to believe that we are very fortunate to have young Scorpius with us tonight."**

"**Me?" Scorpius asked in a puzzled voice, "Why?"**

"**Well, because having you with us will make it much easier to search your house." **

"**My house?" Scorpius cried indignantly, "Al's parents are not at my house! My family hasn't anything to do with their disappearance!"**

"**Now calm down!" Teddy insisted urgently, "Uncle Harry didn't think your family was involved either. It might just be that your family does have something to do with it, without your knowing." **

"**Without their knowing?" Albus repeated. **

"**Come on!" Teddy instructed, "Let's get to someplace more safe and I'll show you what I mean!" With that, they all took up their broomsticks and Teddy placed a camouflage charm on each of them. **

"**So the muggles can't see you," he explained when he noticed that Buddy was looking himself over for the effect of the charm, "But we can still see each other." Teddy got on his motorbike and reved it up. It made a horrible sound that the five children thought would wake the dead as he zipped through the alleyway. Suddenly, to Buddy's amazement, the motorcycle tipped up on it's back wheel and then ascended into the sky. **

"**Hurry!" James called and they all mounted their broomsticks and flew after him. **


	18. Teddy's Discovery

**Dear Readers,**

**I apologize that it's been so long since I've worked on this story. I now have a plan for wrapping it up and hope to have it finished in the next couple weeks. Any advice would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks!**

Teddy's motorcycle lead the children across the countryside in a clear night sky. The moon illuminated the river and hillsides beautifully as they flew along. Albus felt a thrilling sense of purpose as his nervousness began to melt away with the lights of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts behind them. He knew their mission had only just begun, but Teddy's news had encouraged him a great deal and the successful escape from Hogwarts was a considerable accomplishment for them. He glanced over at his cousin, Buddy, who was staring straight ahead with a near-grimace on his face. Albus realized that this was the first time he'd ever flown so high and without a teacher nearby. Buddy caught his gaze and grinned at him. Albus called to him, "Are you all right?"

"Great!" Buddy responded cheerfully, though he still looked quite stiff. Albus glanced behind him where Scorpius, in stark contrast, leant against his broomstick casually with a contemplative expression on his face. Albus got the impression that the rugged terrain below them was the last thing on his mind. He wondered what had caused Scorpius to insist upon coming along but he was glad to have him.

Albus noticed that Teddy was leading them along a country highway that wound through the hills. From time to time, they would see the lights of small towns and villages and far in the distance, the immense blackness of the sea. Suddenly, Teddy and the motorcycle began to descend. The group followed

and Teddy landed gracefully on the quiet road near a large farm house and turned onto the driveway parking his bike in the shed. The children followed on their broomsticks and touched down on the gravel drive outside.

"Where are we?" Rose asked the boys. James shrugged and looked at Albus.

"No idea," he agreed. Teddy emerged from the shed with a wide grin.

"Come on," he urged them excitedly and they followed him across the dewy garden and onto the porch.

"Where are we, Teddy?" James asked as Teddy unlocked the door.

"This is where I'm staying," he explained cheerfully.

"Here?" Albus asked incredulously, "Why?"

"I'm house sitting for one of the professors at the university while he and his family are on a sabbatical."

"What's a sabbatical?" Buddy asked.

"It's where you and your family go on a cruise ship to Greece for a year and your outfit pays the bill." Teddy explained.

"Nice!" Albus exclaimed.

"I've done that loads of times," Scorpius added.

Teddy got the door open and cast a lumos charm and the children followed him through the corridor toward the back of the house.

Suddenly, a dark form appeared in the doorway of the front room, causing Scorpius to jump and huddle against the opposite wall. Teddy spun around and his wand illuminated the face of a scraggly, unshaven young man with blood shot eyes, piercings on his ears, nose, and eyebrows, wearing nothing but his shorts and one sock.

"Hey, Tim!" Teddy greeted, "What's up, mate? Heading to bed?" Tim glared at him through squinty eyes.

"I'm just getting a drink," Tim replied in a slurring voice. Buddy wrinkled his nose. He suspected that Tim had enjoyed a few drink already. Tim turned and looked at Rose and the boys.

"What's with all the kids?" Tim groaned.

"What kids?" Teddy asked innocently. Tim pointed.

"Those," he said.

"Which?" Teddy asked, struggling to maintain his composure.

"Mmmmmrrph!" Tim groaned, "There!…There's one…two…three…four…and a girl!"

"Well, I don't see anything!" Teddy shrugged, "You're dreaming, mate!" Tim scowled at the kids again.

"I'm going to be going out again in a little bit," Teddy informed him, "Might be gone a couple days. Tell the guys not to trash the place too much."

"Whatever," Tim whined. Teddy turned and continued down the hall. The children followed him silently, Scorpius remaining as close to the far wall as possible. Tim scowled at Scorpius as he passed.

"I can see you!" he informed him snidely.

"I can smell you!" Scorpius retorted.

"Who was that?" James demanded.

"Sub-leaser," Teddy explained and they continued into the dining room where a motley assortment of young men and girls were loudly assembled on and around a large wooden table covered with containers of Chinese food and beverage cans.

"Hey, Teddy!" some of them saluted as they entered and made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey, all!" he returned, "Just passing through."

"Oh, hey, Teddy!" shouted a shirtless fellow sitting cross legged in the middle of the table, "I kinda made a bit of a mess in the upstairs bathroom earlier…but I swear I will clean it up tomorrow!"

"Great! Have a good one!" And he lead them into the kitchen.

"More sub-leasers?" Rose demanded snidely.

"Precisely," he responded.

"And how does your professor in Greece feel about them?" she demanded.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt me," he explained nonchalantly. Upon entering the kitchen, they were all greeted by the back end of a scantily clad girl protruding from the icebox.

"Evening, Meredith," Teddy greeted. The girl straightened up arms loaded with bottles.

"Hi, Teddy!" she cried in a sugary voice and flashed a smile as she passed.

"Oooh! Who are these little ones!" she squealed. She leant over Scorpius and stroked his nose with her index finger, "Aren't you the sweetest little thing!" she cooed. Scorpius smirked as they all watched her sway gracefully into the dinning room.

"Well, she seems nice," Scoprius admitted.

"And how does Victoire feel about the…sub-leasers?" Rose asked slyly.

"Never you mind about that," Teddy retorted, setting his bag on the table and conjuring up some sandwiches.

"So, what did you find out?" James asked him anxiously, "What's in that file you had?" Teddy pulled the file from his bag once more and set it on the table.

"Someone's been threatening the school," he told them, "Your dad's office was investigating this organization that wanted to overthrow Hogwarts."

"What do you mean? Why would anyone want to overthrow a school?" asked Buddy.

"People who want to control what is being taught there," Teddy suggested.

"Or who is being taught," Scorpius pointed out. The others fell silent.

"Is that why the aurors think my dad is responsible?" he asked Teddy, "They think he wants to keep muggles' kids out of Hogwarts?" Teddy opened the file and pulled a letter out, handing it to him.

Scorpius read it aloud;

_Malfoy,_

_The time has come for action. Our history, our traditions, and our very security depends on ridding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of those who are destroying it from within. _

_We've discussed the item we require, which you currently have in your possession. I had hoped that you would be less reluctant to part with it, particularly since you know how important our cause is and what is at stake. However, we do realize that it is an extremely valuable object and we are perfectly prepared to compensate you fairly. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sutherland_

"Sounds like you dad was holding out for more gold," James pointed out.

"That seems to be what Sutherland thought as well," Rose added.

"I wonder what it is they want," Scorpius responded, ignoring the implications of their tone.

"There's also this one," Teddy continued, pulling a second missive from the file. James took it and read aloud.

_Malfoy,_

_Until now, we've been very patient, however, you are out of time. We will not allow your unwillingness to cooperate to disrupt our plans. Expect our representative to contact you soon, in person. _

_Sutherland_

"Wow!" Buddy exclaimed, "That guy sounds like he means business!"

"And look at this!" Teddy pointed out, removing a third piece of parchment from the file, "Your dad had ordered surveillance on Malfoy Manor for the past few weeks."

"Do you reckon he expected these people would try to steal whatever Malfoy wasn't dishing out to them?" James asked.

"That's what I was thinking," Teddy responded.

"Did my dad know this?" Scorpius asked nervously.

"I was wondering the same thing," Teddy informed him, "It doesn't say specifically in the report that your parents were informed of this investigation."

Scorpius seemed to mull this information over, then banged his fist sharply on the table, making everyone jump.

"I'm getting just a little tired of all this!" he shouted, growing pink in the face. He stood up angrily and gave the chair leg a swift kick.

"So, what your telling me," he continued furiously, "Is that your father is stealing my family's mail, finding threatening letters from a potentially dangerous suspect, and rather than warning us that this potentially dangerous person is trying to get something we have, he decides to use us as bait!"

"Now, wait just a minute," Albus interrupted, " We don't know for a FACT that they weren't warned." Scorpius shot him an exasperated look.

"THEN!" he continued, "the same outfit arrests my dad, and leaves my mum alone in a house that could be robbed at any moment! Well, that's just fine!" Scorpius snatched his backpack and broomstick and stomped off toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" James demanded.

"To warn my mother!" Scorpius responded without looking back.

"Hey!" James shouted after him, getting to his feet.

"Hold on now, mate," Teddy told him, catching his arm, "It so happens, we're going where he's going."


	19. Malfoy Manor

Malfoy seemed to ignore the others following him as he made his way through the hallways, passed the inebriated sub-leasers, through the front door, and down the gravel drive. Once he reached the highway, he seemed to hesitate for a moment, then he sat down on the smooth, paved surface, folded his arms across his knees, and buried his face in his arms. The others collected around him silently, waiting for him to do something.

"Are you crying?" Rose asked, finally breaking the silence. Scorpius lifted his head and studied her.

"No, Weasley, I'm not crying. This is called, 'thinking'. This is what some people like to do before they try to do something."

"I'm acquainted with it," Rose assured him, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about what is the fastest way to get home, and not get caught by any grown-ups."

"Could we fly?" James suggested.

"It's too cold and it's too far," Scorpius countered, "And I'm not really sure how to get there from here."

"We could wait for the Knightbus," Rose suggested, "We could tell them to leave us off within flying distance to your house, so the driver wouldn't get suspicious."

"We'd be recognized in a heartbeat," Albus pointed out, "And he'd haul us straight back to Hogwarts.

"What's the Knight-bus?" Buddy asked softly.

"There's a wizard about ten kilometers down the road who runs a pub," Teddy informed them, "He has a big enclosed veranda with a fireplace in it. For three knuts you can use it to travel. Do you reckon your floo is open?"

"Probably," he responded, "We could try it."

"Well, alright then! Let's go to Malfoy's house!" Everyone mounted a broomstick and took to the air as Teddy led them down the road to the pub. All the windows of the place were dark, except for a single dim light which shed a weak glow across all the stacked up tables and chairs on the porch. James approached the screen door first and opened it squeakily. As they entered, the light became brighter and they observed a large, stone fireplace with a small table on the hearth. On the table was the lantern which lit the room, a small, clay bowl, and a piece of folded paper-board which read, "Access to Floo-Network, 3 knuts a person, two-way"

"Here we are!" Teddy informed them. Then indicating Scorpius he said, "You should probably go first seeing how it's your house." Scorpius nodded his agreement and pulled some coins from his jeans pocket. The three coins clanked into the bowl, then transformed to a fine, silver dust. Scorpius took as much of the dust as he could get in his hand and approached the fireplace. It was large enough that he could stand in the opening without hunching over.

"Malfoy Manor," he said in a commanding voice, then released the powder and disappeared in a cloud of flame. "Awsome!" Buddy exclaimed!

Moments later, all the six stood together in a dark room, lit only by the moonlight creeping in the windows.

"Lumos!" Scorpius cried, his voice echoing across the large space. The lights came up and they found themselves in an enormous room with marble floors, a white curved staircase, and very little furniture. Along one wall was four extravagantly tall windows decorated with sweeping drapery. The highest casement of each was decorated with a family crest done in stained glass. Over the mantle, hung a larger version of the Malfoy crest. The ceiling was illuminated by two glorious, crystal chandeliers and painted with the numerous, animated figures of the ancient Malfoys, being handsome, rich, and victorious throughout the ages.

"This is your house?!" Buddy exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it," Buddy responded, "Do you ever take off your shoes and slide across the floor in your socks?"

"Not since I was nine."

"Do you ever slide down the banister rail?" Buddy persisted.

"Not that one," Scorpius explained, "Grandmother says this is the front hall and we have to keep it 'dignified'. Anyway, lets go look for my mum!"

The others followed Scorpius up the staircase and down the landing. Once they rounded a corner, Scorpius illuminated his wand and the others did the same. They walked quietly past dark, cavernous rooms.

Suddenly, Scorpius stopped short, a concerned look on his face.

"What is it?" Albus asked.

"This hallway is the way to my parent's room. It's full of portraits of my ancestors. My mum calls it the 'rogues gallery'."

"We aren't here for a tour, Malfoy," James informed him impatiently.

"Well, I just thought you ought to be…warned," told them. Malfoy took a breath and rounded the corner. With a wooshing sound, the sconces along the walls were illuminated to reveal frame after frame of some of the most disagreeable-looking characters the other five had ever seen. All of whom, became immediately more disagreeable and fussy at having been awakened in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing up here at this hour, boy?" demanded a cranky portrait of a man in 17th century attire.

"What indeed!" echoed a shrieky witch in the next frame, "He's supposed to be in school! Got himself expelled, I suspect, the little disgrace!"

"I'm not expelled, great-grandmother," Scorpius explained meekly, "I'm on a break."

"A likely story!" snuffed the witch across the hall, "He's as useless as his father!"

"What is this rubbish you're bringing in to our house!?" the first portrait demanded, eyeing the others suspiciously. Scorpius turned quite red.

" They're….they're…from my school," he stuttered.

"I'm Rose Weasley," Rose informed the portraits indignantly, "And you are very rude!"

"Don't you back-talk me, you ugly girl!" The squeaky witch threatened.

"What filth!" exclaimed another portrait, "Just look at them!"

"We're sooty from traveling on the Floo-Network," Scorpius explained.

"And I suppose you didn't have the self-respect to conduct a simple cleaning charm before you came in here?"

"He probably couldn't!" explained the first portrait, "Maybe that's why they expelled him!"

"Come on," Scorpius urged the others through the long hallway, past centuries of angry, judgmental relations.

"Don't you turn your back on us, boy!" one of them shouted, "You're a disgrace to the family name!"

"Nice to have met you!" James called sarcastically as Scorpius ushered them up the stairway.

Scorpius led them through a long corridor to an enormous double door.

"This is my parents' room," he explained, "Let me just see if my mum's here." He opened the door a crack and slipped inside. He reappeared moments later, looking quite pale.

"She's not here!" he moaned.

"Well, let's look around the house for her," Rose suggested. Scorpius nodded and led them back to the stairwell. They hurried through the large, lavish manor, checking room after room. Several of them seemed not to have been disturbed in years. None of them contained any person or seemed disturbed in anyway. Scorpius led the party down another staircase, this one quite small and cramped as if it were meant for servants to travel. They found another long hallway with several grand doors on either side. Scorpius peeked in several of the doors on their left, calling in to each one. Albus tugged on the first door on the right.

"This one's locked!" he called.

"All those doors go to the great hall," Scorpius told them, "She wouldn't be in there anyway. None of us ever goes in."

"Why not?" Buddy asked.

"Because of…well, you know."

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked," Buddy pointed out.

"Because of …the Dark Lord!" Scorpius explained. His voice had shrunk to a whisper. Buddy looked to Albus and James with a confused expression.

"He means Voldemort," Albus explained.

"The wizard your dad killed?" James and Albus nodded eagerly.

"During the second war," Scorpius began in a hushed voice, "The Dark Lord himself occupied this house. My dad and my grandparents lived here and they told me all about it. That room was the meeting place and base of operations for all the Deatheaters. Here," Scorpius instructed, "Put out your wands."

They all did as he said and the hall became dark., save for a weak line of light near the floor.

"You see that light coming from under the door? It's a memorial. That's the only thing that's in there now. There's ten candles on it that are always burning. That's because ten people were killed in that room. My father saw most of them tortured and murdered with his own eyes."

"How do you know all this?" James questioned him.

"My dad told me, of course. I asked him why this room was always closed and what the lights meant, and he took me in and showed me the memorial. He told me what happened. He told me everything."

"For pity's sake, Malfoy!" Buddy exclaimed, "You've got a room full of murdered people. You've got a wall of pictures of dead relatives that load you with abuse. Why in heaven's name do you stay here?"

Malfoy was barely visible as he shrugged his shoulders. "This is our house," he told them, "Leaving wouldn't undo the past, would it?"

"I guess not," Buddy admitted.

"I reckon it wasn't easy for your dad to tell you about what he'd…well…about what happened," Albus whispered.

"No, I reckon not." All six fell silent for a moment as they gazed almost reverently at the memorial light gleaming from the crack under the door. Suddenly the peace was shattered by a woman's shriek from down the hall and a violent flash of light.

"Lumos!" they all shouted and their wands illuminated to reveal a frantic-looking Narcissa Malfoy standing at t he opposite end of the hallway, wand ready in her grasp, and Teddy lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.


	20. The Malfoys

"Grandmother!" Scorpius cried!

"Scorpius?" the elderly witch asked uncertainly, "What in the name of…" There came a thumping sound behind her and a slightly hunched figure with gray liquidy eyes emerged into the corridor.

"What is all this?" Lucious Malfoy hissed angrily.

"It's Scorpius, dear, and…" began Scorpius' grandmother.

"Scorpius?" he interrupted, staring at his grandson, "My boy, what is the meaning of this? Why aren't you at school? "

"Teddy!" Rose's near-hysterical voice interrupted, "What did you do to him?"

"Who is that man?" demanded the senior Malfoy of his grandson, "And what in Merlin's Beard is he doing in my house in the middle of the night."

"It's Teddy Lupin, sir," Scorpius informed him.

"Teddy Lupin?"

"Yes, sir," Scopius repeated earnestly, "Grandmother, he didn't mean any harm. Is he dying?"

"Very unlikely, dear. It was only a stunning hex. It's about the most we can do to defend ourselves with these restricted wands."

"Speaking of which," Lucious Malfoy interjected, "You there, put your wands down!" Albus and James looked at each other in panic, unsure of what to do. Finally, James nodded at Albus and they both reluctantly set their wands on the floor, followed by Rose and Buddy. Narcissa Malfoy came forward and collected the four from the floor, then tugged the one lose from Teddy's hand, who groaned softly in semi-conscious protest. Albus looked at his brother again with a worried expression. He hoped they hadn't made a terrible mistake.

'Now, young man," Malfoy Sr. continued, "You will please be good enough to explain yourself!'

"Yes!" joined in his wife, "Why aren't you in school and who are these children?" Scoprius glanced at his five guests. He seemed to be unsure of what to say to his grandparents. Albus thought it was strange that the same boy who stood up for himself so effortlessly to complete strangers seemed to cower before his own elders.

"We came to warn mother about something," he began in a timid voice.

"Warn your mother about what?" Malfoy snapped gripping his walking stick tightly. The stormy expression on his aged face gave one the impression that he might start smacking his grandson with it at any moment.

"Well…..I was worried that someone might try to break into the house….to steal something." Narcissa Malfoy clutched her husband's shoulder anxiously. "How did you find out about that?" she demanded fiercely.

"And what gives you the right to sneak out of school?" the grandfather added.

"I-I found out about it sort of…er…."

"Inadvertently?" Rose suggested.

"Inadvertently," repeated Scorpius, "We were trying to help my friend find his parents. That's why I snuck out of school."

"You snuck out of school to help your friend find his parents," Malfoy repeated slowly, as if his grandson was speaking in a foreign language. Scorpius' head sunk as if he'd found a sudden fascination with oriental carpet.

"Yes, sir," he whispered. Malfoy's walking stick fell to the floor as he lunged toward Scorpius, positioning his hands on either side of the small boy's head as if he meant to pop it off. Scorpius backed into the wall and stared up at his grandfather, his lips pressed tight together. He looked as if all his energy was used up in trying not to cry.

"Why do you do these things!?" the old man screamed at him. Scorpius shook his head as he gasped for breath.

"Answer me, boy!" Malfoy continued, "Why do you insist on taking each and every occasion you can to cause your parents difficulty and embarrassment." "I…I don't!" Scorpius stammered.

"Don't contradict me! You are meant to go to school, to listen to your teachers, and hopefully become a competent wizard some day, not go around getting yourself involved in situation which doesn't concern you so your father has to walk around in shame!"

"My father is not ashamed of me!" Scorpius responded angrily, finally finding his voice, "He loves me! If my father is ashamed of anyone it's you and not me!" Malfoy slapped his grandson across the face and his wife gasped and grabbed his arm as if to keep him from striking the boy again.

"Lucious!" she cried. Scorpius looked at his grandfather with tears running down his face.

"I hate you!" he whispered, "You ruin everything. And you're the reason everyone hates us."

"Scorpius!" the wretched Narcissa Malfoy pleaded, "You mustn't say such things to your grandfather." The other children stood temporarily forgotten in the hallway. None of them had ever seen a child treated by an adult in such a way. They watched the scene with horror and disgust.

"Go to your room," Malfoy snarled.

"I won't!" he replied, "I want to see my mother. Where is she?"

"She isn't here, my darling," the grandmother explained in a sickly voice.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"In St. Mungo's." Panic stretched across Scorpius' face.

"Why? What happened to her?"

"She was injured," she explained, "The house was indeed robbed a few nights ago. Your poor mother is the only one of us with decent wand. She fought them, but they cursed her. Your father took her to St. Mungo's right away for treatment."

"Will she be alright?" asked Scorpius tearfully.

"She's fine. I expect she'll be home much sooner than your father," she responded, her tone betraying an edge of bitterness at her son's unjust incarceration.

"Wait just a minute!" Scorpius cried, "You say 'a few nights ago'. What night exactly?" No one responded.

"Dad said that mum wasn't feeling well when he came to visit me on my birthday. Had this already happened?"

"I expect your father didn't want to worry you…" she explained.

"He didn't tell me? He lied! Can you believe this?" Scorpius exclaimed. He seemed to be addressing Albus, who had reached the point where he'd believe just about anything. The diversion, however, caused Narcissa Malfoy to glance over at the children in the hallway and get a better and less-panicked look at them. Suddenly, she wrenched her husbands arm as if she meant to pull him to the ground.

"Lucious!" she hissed, "That must be the Potter boy!" Malfoy's gray eyes darted to Albus and slowly made their way around to the rest.

"Scorpius," he said softly, "Would these be the 'friends', of which you spoke earlier."

"Yes." responded Scorpius defiantly.

"I see," he replied, clearly disgusted, "Two of the spawn of Arthur Weasley, a fat little mud blood, and the son of the apex upon which all the chaos of the world revolves."

"The son of which?" James whispered.

"He means your dad," Rose clarified.

"Well, I'm his brother, so we're both sons of the apex," James informed Malfoy.

"That's just spectacular," Malfoy responded, favoring him with a sub-zero smile, "And the 'gentleman' on the floor?"

"Teddy Lupin, sir," Teddy offered, "I'd shake your hand, but I think you broke my leg, so I'll just wave."

"You're lucky I don't have you arrested!" Mrs. Malfoy snapped.

"I just met that one tonight," Scorpius told his grandparents.

"Lucious, we have to get them out of here!" she whispered to her husband, "If they're here when he comes…"

"When who comes?" Scorpius asked.

"Young man, go to your room!" Malfoy commanded again.

"What about my friends, and who is coming?"

Mrs. Malfoy looked at her husband earnestly. "What can we do with them? Should we summon the aurors, or maybe Weasley?"

"There isn't time!" he answered, looking nervously at a pocket watch.

"Isn't time before what!?" Scorpius exclaimed.

"You know," James said casually, "If' you've got company on the way, we should probably just clear out. We've got a busy schedule and a whole lot to do this evening, If you just give us back our wands we'll be on our way. "

"Don't be ridiculous, boy!" Malfoy snarled and he gestured toward Teddy and commanded his grandson, "Lift him!"

"But what are you going to…"

"Do it!" he repeated. Scorpius took his wand and levitated Teddy who instantly began to moan in pain.

"Walk!" Malfoy ordered. Albus and James looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Albus whispered. Before James could answer, Malfoy had caught them each by the shoulder and was dragging them down the hallway. The Malfoys walked them through the corridor and up the stairs to a bedroom where Mrs. Malfoy ordered her grandson to set Teddy on the bed.

"You boy," she told James, "You stay in here with him." James looked like he was about to protest but Malfoy shoved him roughly into the room and shut the door.

"Hey!" Albus shouted beginning to struggle, "Let him out!" Malfoy clamped him tightly with both hands and proceeded to drag him. Buddy began to yell and thrash around wildly and Malfoy let go of Albus to grab Buddy and shove him into a room across the hall. Buddy continued to yell and bang and kick on the door. Across the hall, James followed suite. Malfoy used his wand to lock both doors and cast a silencing charm. The Malfoy's brought Albus and Rose up two more floors to another hallway where they deposited Scorpius, yelling his head off, into his own bedroom and spun Albus into the adjoining room.

"Albus!" Rose cried, but Malfoy slammed the door shut, locked it, and led his cousin on down the hall. Albus looked around the room in a panic. It was a large impersonal bedroom, probably a guestroom. Albus checked the window, which wouldn't open. He paced back and forth for several minutes before collapsing in the middle of the rug in frustration.

"Now what?" he whispered to himself.

Suddenly he heard a loud crack and he looked up to discover a small house elf crouched in the corner.

"Hello," Albus greeted him softly, "Who are you?"

"Wrinkles, sir," whispered the timid elf.

"What do you want?"Albus asked gently.

"Wrinkles is wanting to help the young master, sir."

"What do you mean?"

"Master Scorpius is wanting his friend, sir."

"Can you open the door?" Albus asked excitedly.

"No, Wrinkles is not opening the door, sir. Master and Mistress is finding out about it, sir."

"Then how can you get me to Scorpius?" The elf's large eyes glistened and a smile came to his face.

"Wrinkles is making a door for you, sir!" With that he held out his hand and a small white object appeared in it. The elf took the object and drew a line from the baseboard about a meter up the wall adjoining the room where Scorpius was being held.

"It's chalk!" Albus realized out loud. The elf continued to draw a large square in the wall and when he was done, he snapped his fingers. The square gradually became as black as ink. Wrinkles walked slowly into the black square and Albus followed cautiously behind. Suddenly, he found himself face to face with Scorpius.

"Brilliant, Wrinkles!" Scorpius cheered.

"Thank you, sir!" the elf said, bowing deeply, "Mistress is wanting Wrinkles now, master. Wrinkles must go to her!"

"Alright, but draw us out first, please." The elf bowed again and drew a second square on the wall leading to the hallway. He then disappeared with a pop.

"Now what?" Scorpius asked anxiously.

"I don't know!" Albus moaned, "They've got my brother and cousins locked up, your grandmother has my wand, my broom is all the way down in your entry, Teddy's leg is broken, and we're absolutely no closer to finding out what happened to my parents!"

"Well, maybe we should focus on what we do have." Scorpius suggested.

"Such as?"

"Well, I have a wand and an elf," he informed him, "And we know that someone, who may have something to do with the people who attacked my family, is coming here soon. What do you have?"

Albus removed his rucksack and set it on the floor between them.

"I have this," he said, pulling out the invisibility cloak. As it slid out of the bag the small package Snape's portrait had given him fell to the floor.

"Is that the parcel Snape made you take?" Scorpius asked.

"You were awake when that happened?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I was awake." responded Scorpius irritably, "Open it up and see what's in it. Maybe it's useful."

Albus began picking at the string when suddenly, the doorknob began to turn. Albus stuffed the package back into his rucksack and threw on the invisibility cloak just in time to be out of sight when Narcissa Malfoy opened the door.

"Grandmother!" Scorpius cried, jumping to his feet. She looked exhausted as she closed the door behind her. Scorpius looked at the floor, unable to decide between rage over what had transpired and the need to be comforted.

"What are you going to do with my friends?" he asked her in a hurt voice.

"They're going to stay here until the morning. We'll send an owl to their grandfather first thing."

"No! You can't keep them here! They have to go so Al can find his parents!"

"Darling, don't be foolish. You're only children. What could you…"

"And what about Teddy Lupin's leg?" he interrupted.

"It's broken. I gave him a good bone-regrowth potion. I doubt he'll take it though. Serve him right, I say! He should know better then to go sneaking into other people's houses! A grown man after all!"

"Why can't you just let them go?"

"So they can go off and get themselves killed and we'll get the blame for it?"

"Grandmother, promise you'll tell me the truth,"

"Darling…" she interrupted.

"Promise me…" Narcissa Malfoy nodded.

"Did dad have anything to do with Albus' parents disappearing?"

"Of course not!"

"Does he know who took them?"

"No!"

"Do you?" She fell silent. "Grandmother, was it the same people that cursed mum?" She nodded sadly.

"The robbers cursed your poor mother and held her hostage. They promised not to kill her if your father gave them what they wanted. Apparently, the aurors were lying in wait just outside the gate. The ministry knew we'd been targeted and were using us as bait. Potter and his wife caught them as they were leaving, but the robbers captured them. "

"Grandmother, what was it they took?"

"Nothing that's worth your mother and father's life, my darling," was her response.

"But you said dad didn't know anything about what happened to the Potters."

"He didn't. He was too busy tending to your mother's injuries."

"Then how did you find out about the same robbers capturing them?" She didn't answer.

"Who is coming here tonight?" he urged her. Again, no answer.

"It's them isn't it? They've contacted you and grandfather. They're coming back for something else. Something they didn't get before," Scorpius realized, "Grandmother, what did you promise them." She sighed and put her hand to her forehead.

"They'll leave us alone, Scorpius," she explained, "This ministry isn't about to protect us." Scorpius shook his head in disappointment. The grandmother sighed again.

"The object the robbers took is a portal. They didn't realize when they stole it that they needed the key."

"So that's what their coming back for tonight?" Scorpius concluded.

"Yes."

"And you're going to give it to them."

"It's for the best, darling."

"Not for Albus, and his brother and sister," he retorted. She reached out and stroked his hair.

"You're a good boy, Scorpius," she whispered fondly, "Don't worry about any of this. Your classmates will be fine. Tomorrow, grandfather and I will take you back to school and explain everything to the headmistress." Scoprius nodded, unable to look at her. She leant over and kissed him.

"Goodnight, darling." She rose and departed, locking the door behind her. As soon as she left, Albus pulled off the invisibility cloak from his face.

"Are you ready?" Scorpius asked him. Albus nodded and stood up.

"We've got to get my wand back, we've got to free the others, and we've got to follow whoever shows up to get the key and find out where they're keeping my parents."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of voices approaching the house.

Scorpius ran to the window. "They're here already!" he moaned, "I can see Adrian Sutherland is with them! I see a few others I recognize as well!"

"We'd better hurry!" Albus told him.

"Come on, Al," said Scorpius, pulling Albus toward the tiny door the house elf had drawn, "I bet I know where we can find the wands!"


	21. Sutherland

Albus and Scorpius hurried down the corridor as quickly as they could move in tandem under the invisibility cloak. Scorpius led Albus down the servants staircase and into a room with dark furniture and the pronounced scent of cigars.

"This is the drawing room," Scorpius informed him, "And this is the cabinet where grandfather always locks up things he doesn't want me to have." The cabinet was short and made from chestnut colored wood. It had a large drawer up top with a painted façade. Underneath were two painted doors with a formidable-looking lock.

"And look!" Scorpius pointed out excitedly, "Someone's been in it lately, there's a smear in the dust on the corner here!"

"Do the unlocking charm," Albus suggested, "Alohamora."

"It's a better locking spell then that," Scorpius told him, "But it's no matter. I know an easier way." He grinned mischievously.

"Grandfather can never figure out how I always can get out what he puts in." Scorpius positioned himself on one side of the cabinet and gripped the sides.

"Here, you get on the other side and help me to pull it out," he instructed. Albus did as he was told and they pulled the cabinet a good ways out from the wall. Scorpius bent over and easily pulled two rusty nails out of the bottom edge and the entire back panel slide out and banged against the floor.

"Brilliant!" Albus exclaimed as his friend stuck his arm deep in the opening and fished out the five confiscated wands. "Now all we have to do is find the others and get them out of those rooms."

"Al, I don't think we have time," Scorpius pointed out, "Those men are already here. Grandfather might have already given them the key and we'll miss our chance to follow them." Albus looked worried.

"I don't want to leave the others without letting them know what we're doing and returning their wands."

"Don't worry about that," Scorpius assured him. "Wrinkles!" he called. Moments later, the elf reappeared. Scorpius handed him the four wands.

"Give these to my friends, Wrinkles," Scorpius instructed, "And tell James that we're going to follow Sutherland right now." Wrinkles bowed obediently and disappeared with a pop.

"Come on," Scorpius said earnestly, climbing back under the invisibility cloak, "It's up to us now!"

The two boys put on the invisibility cloak and barreled down the hallway toward the front hall. Suddenly, Albus tugged on Scorpius' sleeve and motioned for him to walk quietly. The sounds of the adults talking echoed down the hallway as the boys tip-toed to the edge of the landing and peered down at the meeting. A nervous-looking Malfoy was closing the front door and working very hard on a cordial tone as he invited the same men who had attacked his son and daughter-in-law into his study.

Scorpius and Albus snuck cautiously down the giant staircase and followed them into the corridor only to watch the adults disappear behind heavy double doors.

"Now what?" Albus moaned, pulling off the cloak.

"Now we run!" Scorpius informed him, grabbing his arm and dragging him back up the stairs. The two boys galloped madly through the hallways, passing several disapproving Malfoy portraits, and through a door so small they almost had to crawl through.

"Lumos!" Scorpius cried, his wand revealing a portion of a dark, thin chute, "Come on!" he urged, and slid, feet first, down the dark slide. Albus followed and moments later, found himself landing in an enormous linen basked.

"Good thing Wrinkles hasn't done the wash yet," Scorpius muttered as he struggled to his feet and scrambled to the floor. He then led Albus through several cellar corridors, which seemed to form a labyrinth under the house. Finally, they emerged in a loud, busy kitchen where several spells were currently at work, washing dishes, sweeping the floor, and lazily turning a delicious-looking chicken. At an gigantic stove, standing on a tall, thin stool, was Wrinkles the house elf, pouring hot water into a teapot.

"Master Scorpius!" Wrinkles greeted cheerfully.

"Is that tray for grandfather's guests?" Scorpius asked, quite out of breath.

"Wrinkles is bringing it up right away, sir!"

"We'll take it up!" Scorpius responded quickly, lifting up the tray and carrying it to the dumb waiter.

"Master is not liking young Master Scorpius disrupting his meeting," the elf cautioned.

" Oh, he'll love it!" Scorpius assured him, " These men are an awful boring lot. Grandfather will think it's amusing. Cram in here, Albus. Put on your cloak." Albus obliged and the elf squeaked in protest as the boy disappeared beneath it.

"Don't worry, Wrinkles. It's part of the trick! Going up!" The elf didn't seem at all convinced but he snapped his fingers and half an instant later, the boys were standing, tea tray in hand, in the Malfoy's drawing room.

"Hello, grandfather!" Scorpius announced. Malfoy spun around and upon seeing his grandson his nervous face evolved into an expression of horror. Mrs. Malfoy put a shaky hand to her mouth.

"What are you doing in here, Scorpius?" he demanded.

"I came to bring you some tea, sir." Scorpius explained, his voice a little shaky from excitement and running, "And to apologize for the way I acted earlier." As he set the tea tray on the table sitting between the Malfoys and their unwanted guests, Albus noticed his gaze locked on a elegantly decorated box sitting on a small table on his grandmother's left side.

"That's very nice, dear…"

"Thank you, grandmother!" Scorpius chirped. He leant over to kiss her cheek. As he did, he tapped the box twice and Albus knew exactly what he had in mind.

"Merlin's beard, kid!" grumbled one of the men, "D'ya have any idea what time it is?"

"Oh, good evening, Mr. Sutherland!" Scorpius greeted graciously, "I haven't seen you in a while. How's your kids?"

"We're in the middle of something, son," interrupted another man.

"I've had about enough of this, Malfoy!" Sutherland complained, "We don't want to sit down and visit, we don't want any tea, and we don't want to see your adorable little grandson. We want the key to the Lyandelor Portal."

"Of course, of course, Adrian," Malfoy responded uneasily, "I simply don't understand why there need be any bad blood between us. We all want the same things…for the children."

"Do we, Malfoy?" Sutherland challenged, "I have to wonder. We've been attempting to retrieve the portal from you for nearly a month, ever since we learned that your family had purchased it from the Longbottoms', and we've met with nothing but difficulties."

"My son…" Malfoy began weakly, "He doesn't understand the importance of your…cause. He already has the ministry watching his every move. He just doesn't want any…controversy."

"He's a bleeding coward, is what you mean," retorted Sutherland snidely.

"That's not true!" shouted Scorpius, enraged at the accusation against father, "Don't you call my dad names! It's his portal and he's a right to do whatever he likes with it!"

"Malfoy, get this kid outa here!" demanded Sutherland, grabbing the boy roughly by the arm and shoving him off to the side.

"It's well past time for you to be in bed, young man," Narcissa Malfoy said sternly as she put her arms around him, "Lucius, go on and give these men the key so we can all be done with this business!"

"Quite the best idea I've heard all night," Sutherland answered coldly. Lucius Malfoy stood and lifted the box from the table, handing it to Sutherland.

"No!" Scorpius groaned softly.

"You, my love, are going to bed this instant," Narcissa Malfoy insisted, taking his arm and scooting him along.

"I think not!" Sutherland thundered. The Malfoys stopped and stared at him. Sutherland took the box and hurled it at Lucius Malfoy, who barely ducked in time.

"What exactly do you think you're playing at, Malfoy?" snarled Sutherland in a voice as cold as ice, "There's nothing in there!" Malfoy's eyes widened in genuine shock.

"No…Nothing in there? I saw the key myself a few moments ago! It must be there!" He leant over gingerly and lifted the box, as if he expected the key to be sitting inside.

"You know Malfoy," said Sutherland as he and the others removed their wands and menaced the family, "I don't think you grasp the severity of the situation in which we seem to have found ourselves. After all, we all want the same things…" he smiled sickeningly at Scorpius, "For the children." Malfoy and his wife both drew their wands and Sutherland laughed sardonically.

"What do you think your going to do with those?" he asked cruelly, "I'll leave you to think about your options." He strode over toward Scorpius and pried the wand out of his hand, and amidst the screams of his grandmother he dragged him toward the door.

"You'll be coming along with me, boy!"


	22. The Lyandelor Portal

Scorpius kicked wildly and screamed his head off as Sutherland dragged him through the grounds to the place where the portkey, a beat-up rubbish bin lid, lay in the dewy grass. He could hear his grandparents following them through the morning mist, pleading with his captors to release him. As Sutherland and the men gathered around the portkey, he realized for a brief, panicked moment that he had no idea where Albus was. Was he following him underneath his cloak? However, he had no time to consider this possibility before Sutherland had grabbed his hand and clenched it onto the rim of the lid.

"Be a good boy now," the man snarled and the portkey engaged, spinning them wildly through space until they came to rest in a cramped ally way behind a few rundown buildings. The windows were all dark and there were no streetlights to be seen. There was an unpleasant stench in the air, like that of a backed-up sewer and just by the scant rays of dawn coming over the tall rooftops and through the mist, Scorpius could make out the faded words, "Knockturn Alley" on an ancient street sign.

"Let's get `em inside quick before someone sees," one of the men muttered and Scorpius found himself being hauled quickly up a rickety back stairwell made from rotting wood. Once inside, Scorpius began to kick and squirm once more, which earned him a solid kick from Sutherland.

"You mind your manners, boy!" he ordered.

"What do we do with him?" hissed one of his captures. Sutherland seemed to consider this.

"We've all got to get home," he concluded, "If Malfoy's stupid enough to try going to the ministry, we'd best not be found together. We'll put the boy upstairs until then. Davies, you'll come back in a few hours to open the shop, like you always do. It won't arouse any suspicion."

Once more, Scorpius was hoisted up a staircase by one of the men and tossed unceremoniously into a small attic room.

"Alright, you little rat," Sutherland threatened, "You can stay up here with the others. You might as well get comfortable because if your dear old grandfather doesn't produce that key in the next day, you're likely to find yourself a permanent fixture in this here garret!" He laughed grimly to himself.

"You let me out of here!" Scorpius shouted indignantly, "You won't get away with this!"

Sutherland snorted, "Who do you think is going to stop us? No one cares about you! Do you honestly think the aurors are going to put themselves out any for a Deatheater's son?" He laughed again cruelly.

"No, no, my boy. Not a blessed soul is coming after you. Now, pipe down and mind yourself! Any funny business and I'll torture you within an inch of insanity. Mark my words, boy!" And with that he slammed the door, uttered several incantations, and shuffled down the creaky stairs.

Scorpius looked around the dark room. Only a shred of light was coming in through the tiny circular window. The room contained a few pieces of furniture, covered by old sheets and years of dust. In one corner, was a pile of boxes and trunks and a few old pieces, including large framed oil painting which seemed relatively new by comparison as it didn't have a thick layer of dust. On the opposite wall, leant a large old-fashioned mirror which looked like it was meant to hang in a hallway. It was a unique-looking mirror as it had a small drawer built into the ornate frame and a candle holder on either side. It's round frame caused it to lay at an odd angle and Scorpius could just make out the outline of his thigh and shoulder in the weak beams of daylight. Oddly enough, he saw no trace of the "others" that Sutherland had mentioned. The room looked quite abandoned.

"Hello?" he whispered into the dark room, "Is anyone there?"

"Just me," answered Albus' voice and the dust began to swirl as Albus removed his cloak and sat down beside him.

"You made it!" Scorpius said, grinning happily.

"I almost missed the portkey," Albus admitted, "Here, let's get some light in here." He flicked his wand and the candles on the mirror lit up, making the lonesome garret much more comfortable. He then deposited a large, brass key on the floor in between them.

"Well, there it is," Albus said and they both stared at it.

"I didn't realize that it actually would be a key," Scorpius commented, "It seems that lots of times 'keys' are other objects, like a mystic stone or a magical piece of jewelry. This key actually is a key!"

"Which means," Albus concluded, "That the portal it goes to most likely has a key hole."

"Like a door?" Scorpius asked.

"Maybe, or like a wardrobe or something else that locks."

"Interesting…" Scorpius said thoughtfully, "You know, Al, I bet if we…." Scorpius trailed off. His friend wasn't paying attention. He was staring at something over Scorpius' shoulder.

"What is it, Al?"

Albus didn't answer, but he rose to his feet urgently and went over to kneel in front of the large oil painting on the floor. He seemed to be alarmed by it and he even reached and touched it gently with one finger.

"Scorpius! It's my mum and dad!" Albus cried.

"What?" asked Scorpius, getting to his feet.

"They're in this painting," Albus said in amazement, "And that's Uncle Neville!" Scorpius bent over the painting and squinted at the three figures of people, lying, seemingly unconscious, in a large, formal room.

"But….how…I don't understand," said Scorpius uncertainly.

"I don't understand either," Albus wailed frantically, "But they're in there!"

"Are they…you know…" began Scorpius. Albus looked at painting in horror.

"Dad! Mum! Can you hear me?" he called.

"How could they get in there?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know!" Albus screamed at Scorpius and he continued to call to his unresponsive parents. Scorpius looked helplessly around the room for something, anything, that might give them a clue of what to do.

"They're not answering," Albus moaned in despair, "I don't know what to do!"

"I've never heard of this happening before, have you?" Scorpius asked, "People being trapped in a painting? I mean, other then dead people, of course." Albus fell silent for a moment. He seemed to be thinking of something.

"Yes. I have," he realized aloud, "When we were looking for information on Sutherland in the library, my cousin found a news article about a boy who'd been trapped in a portrait by his older sister."

"Did it say how he got in there, or more importantly, how he got out?" Albus looked down guiltily.

"You know, it didn't seem like it had anything to do with what we were looking for, so we sort of ignored him."

"Oh," Scorpius responded awkwardly, "Well, you couldn't have known." Albus looked at the painting again.

"They look like they're dying," he whispered, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, you have your wand," Scorpius suggested, "Maybe you could use a spell to get them out." Albus looked from his wand to the portrait.

"Any idea what spell I might cast?" Scorpius shook his head.

"Hey, wait! Rosie put some spells together and I put them in my rucksack," Albus remembered, "Maybe one of those might help us."

Albus opened the rucksack and spilled the contents out on the floor. The first thing that came out was the parcel Albus had been given by Snape's portrait. Albus picked it up and turned it over.

"Do you reckon Snape's package might be of use?" Scorpius shrugged.

"Open it up and let's see." Albus pulled at the string and opened the parcel to reveal a small picture frame. He turned it over to discover the portrait of Severus Snape, yawning and looking as though he'd just been jostled awake. He blinked and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Finally he looked up and caught sight of Albus.

"It's about time, boy," he commented, "Whatever have you been doing all night?"

"Professor Snape?" questioned Albus.

"Hooray! We're saved!" Scorpius whined sarcastically, "The bad guys will never know what's coming!" Snape snorted and ignored Scorpius entirely.

"What happened to your companions?" he demanded.

"We had to go on without them," responded Scorpius sheepishly, "We only had the one chance to follow Sutherland through the portkey."

"Where did you leave them?"

"At my house," Malfoy answered, "I'm sure they're fine. I'm more worried about my grandparents, who probably think I'm being tortured or killed right this moment."

"Well, I happen to be more worried about my parents, who are trapped in a painting," Albus interrupted. Snape's expression changed briefly to one of alarm.

"What do you mean, Potter?" he asked in an impossibly calm voice.

"Look!" Albus wailed and he brought Snape's portrait over to face the painting of the room where his parents were imprisoned, "I think they're dying in there. They don't answer me."

Then, in a blink, the two boys gasped in surprise as a third figure appeared in the painting.

"I forgot they could move from frame to frame within the same room," Scorpius said.

Snape knelt on the carpet beside the Potters and Neville Longbottom, checking them for signs of life.

"Potter!" he called sternly, shaking Albus' father. It was hard to tell, but Albus thought he heard his father moan softly.

"Well, they're all breathing," Snape informed them and Albus was very much relieved, "They'll need a rejuvenation potion quickly. Living souls aren't meant to be part of this world. The imbalance is taking it's toll on them."

"They will be alright, won't they?" Albus asked eagerly.

"I should think so," was Snape's nonchalant response, "We need to get them all out of this painting."

"Do you know how to do that?" Scorpius asked hopefully. Snape sneered at their seemingly endless ignorance.

"They have to go out precisely the same way they came in, through a Lyandelor Portal."

The boys looked at each other in dismay.

"That's what Sutherland and his mob stole from us," Scorpius related to the portrait, "And this is the key," he added, holding it up.

"But we don't even know what the portal is, much less what it looks like, or where Sutherland may have put it!" Snape snorted indignantly.

"For your information, Potter," Snape continued snidely, "A Lyandelor Portal is the invention of the wizard Adolphus Lyandelor, who was so heart-broken after the untimely death of his young daughter that he created a portal that allowed him to visit her in the portrait world. Unfortunately for him, once inside, he couldn't manage to return to the correct dimension and he wasted away rather quickly in his daughter's arms."

"That is pretty unfortunate," Scorpius interjected.

"Don't interrupt, Malfoy!" snapped Snape and he continued, "Wizards tried for decades afterward to perfect Lyandelor's model and make it safe to use. There were varied results, some not very safe, others entirely disastrous. There were a great many tragedies and accidents until 1906, when the ministry of magic declared the construction or sale of Lyandelor Portals to be illegal. After that there were only a few accidents and tragedies. I think we'd best act quickly if you don't want your parents to be among their number."

"Well, how do we find the portal?" Albus asked him. Snape got to his feet and examined the chamber around him.

"As Lyandelor Portals were never a perfected science, they took many different forms. The portal you are looking for could be anything from a door frame to a trunk, to a smaller object such as a book."

Albus looked crestfallen, "I guess we'd better start by figuring out how to get out of this room so we can start searching every object in this building!"

"Didn't I tell you not to interrupt?" Snape barked, "It so happens, Potter, that such a search is entirely unnecessary. I believe you are looking for an object that is identical to this one." With this statement he pointed to a familiar-looking mirror that hung on the back wall of the room.

"Oh!" the boys said in unison, glancing over their shoulders at the mirror's twin which was leaning behind them against the wall.

"I found it!" Scorpius announced gleefully, "Ten points for Slytherin!"

The boys took the key over to the mirror and stared at it.

"Look!" Albus said excitedly, pointing to the large keyhole in the drawer. Scorpius inserted the key and turned it. The mirror began to shimmer and the glass became like a trembling liquid and Snape's visage appeared on the other side.

"It worked!" Albus shouted happily and just as Snape shouted "Don't!" Albus stuck his arm through the portal. The liquid-glass seemed to ensnare his arm and before Albus knew what was happening, the portal had pulled him entirely through the glass to the room on the other side, where he collapsed onto the floor beside a very annoyed-looking Snape.

"Al!" he heard Scorpius cry out. His voice sounded very distant.

"Malfoy, don't move!" Snape bellowed. Scorpius froze.

"Don't touch this mirror unless I tell you to do so!" Snape ordered and Malfoy nodded. Albus looked up at Snape from his place on the floor.

"That was very foolish, Mr. Potter," he was informed as Snape reached down and pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry," Albus moaned, feeling very foolish indeed. Suddenly, he realized he was in the same room as his parents.

"Mum! Dad!" he cried and ran to where they lay on the carpet. They were breathing, as Snape had said, but their breath was shallow and their skin cold and clammy.

""Please wake up," Albus moaned, clasping his father's hand. Snape regarded the scene as if it sickened him.

"If you want them to live, your weeping and hugging and kissing isn't going to help," Snape reminded him coolly. Albus wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"You said they need a rejuvenation potion? My cousin, Rosie, put some in my rucksack. I'll get them from the other side and bring them in."

"Come here," Snape commanded in an emotionless voice. Albus left his parents' side reluctantly and joined Snape beside the mirror. The glass had gone quite still and only their own reflections looked back at them.

"The portal closed?" Albus asked, horrified.

"It was only opened on the other side," Snape explained, "You are trapped here until we find the key that opens this side."


	23. Escape From the Portal

Albus turned slowly and examined the room around him. It was a very strange room indeed. There were no doors. There was light enough that they could see, but the light seemed to emulate from the objects in the room themselves. There was no window and no candle or lamp to be found. The walls were wallpapered and looked old and cracked. There was a book case with books and several miscellaneous objects filling it's shelves. In the corner, was an equally cluttered desk. In the middle of the room was a dusty, old couch and over a small hearth hung a large oil painting. Albus had to do a double take when he noticed it, for there in the painting, was Scorpius Malfoy, kneeling before an old mirror, a very worried expression on his face.

"Scorpius!" Albus shouted to him, "Get the rejuvenation potions out of my rucksack!" Scorpius' portrait looked from the mirror, to the painting, to the mirror again. He got up and dug around in the rucksack, emerging with three small vials of red fluid. He carried them carefully over to the mirror.

"Try and slide them through the portal," Snape instructed, "Do NOT touch the glass!" Scorpius did as he was told and one at time, the small red vials popped out of the glass, into Snape's waiting hands. Snape held the vials up suspiciously and examined their color. He undid the stopper of one and inhaled it.

"I suppose these will have to do," he commented disdainfully. He and Albus knelt beside the three victims once more.

"Here you are, Potter," Snape muttered sarcastically as he supported Albus' father's head and slowly poured the potion into his mouth, "A potion made by a little girl. I'm sure you'll be frisking like a lamb in no time."

Albus watched hopefully as his parents took the potion. Neither awoke but it seemed to Albus that their color returned slightly and their breathing seemed less labored.

"Is this all there is?" Snape demanded from Scorpius.

"Yes," he replied loudly, apparently not sure if he was addressing the mirror or the painting.

"Then we had better find the key quickly," Snape told Albus, "Before you go the same way as them." They both began to search the room carefully. Snape pulled out his wand.

"Accio, key!" he cried, to no avail. Then he said to Albus, "I didn't expect my wand would work on an object from the living world, but it was worth a moment's try." Albus nodded. Then he got the idea to search the mirror itself. He put his hands behind the frame and found nothing. He opened the little drawer and even pulled it out of it's place to look in the opening behind it. Again, nothing was there.

"I have an idea!" Scorpius called to them suddenly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, watch-shaped object. He set it on the surface above the drawer and slid it through the portal. Albus took it and opened the latch. It had a single, blue hand which was spinning haphazardly, switching from one direction to the other.

"It's my grandfather's compass," Scorpius advised him, "Hold it properly and tell it what you are looking for."

Albus said, "I'm looking for the key to the portal." The blue arrow whipped around and stopped directly on the painting over the mantle. Albus and Snape walked over to it, examining the area around it.

"Could the painting be the key?" Albus asked uncertainly.

"No, I believe the key is in the painting," responded Snape, "Here, Malfoy!" he ordered, "Bring the key you have over, closer to the painting." Malfoy did as Snape told him.

"Wave it back and forth," ordered Snape. Scorpius looked confused but waved the key from one side of the painting to the other. The blue arrow followed the key.

"That's the only key," declared Snape.

"Should I slide it through then?" Scorpius asked uncertainly. Snape seemed to have little confidence in this plan, but finally he nodded. Scorpius took the key over to the mirror and set it on top of the drawer. Then he slid it firmly toward the glass, the way he'd done with the vials. The key slid into the glass and stopped there with a clank. Scorpius gingerly pulled the key back with one finger and the shoved it toward the mirror with even more force. Again, the key would not penetrate the glass.

"It won't go through!" Scorpius called to them, "What should I do?" Snape seemed to be thinking on the subject. Scorpius looked around the room anxiously. He found an old book in the pile of junk in the corner. He set the book on top of the drawer and slid it toward the mirror. The glass snatched it out of his hand and sent it through the portal.

"What is this for?" Albus called to him.

"Nothing!" Scorpius answered, "I was just testing."

"Stop playing with the dangerous magical artifact!" commanded Snape. Scorpius picked up the key again and examined it. Suddenly, he had an idea. He pulled open the small drawer and placed the key inside. He took a deep breath and shut the drawer with the key inside. The mirror became still once more and Scorpius was facing his own, nervous reflection. Slowly, he pulled the drawer open and peered inside. It was quite empty.

"Albus," he called into the painting, "Check the drawer!"

"I already did that," Albus replied irritably.

"Well do it again," Scorpius insisted. Albus reached over and pulled the drawer open. Inside, was the brass key. Suddenly, the glass in the mirror began to shimmer and Albus could see Scorpius kneeling in front of him.

"Brilliant, Scor!"Albus cried emphatically.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy," complimented Snape in a much more subdued tone.

"Oh yeah!" Scorpius cheered, "A million points for Slytherin!"

Snape and Albus went to the middle of the room and hoisted Neville Longbottom up and carried him to the portal. Once his feet touched the swirling glass he was sucked through like a piece of spaghetti.

"Ow!" Scorpius cried indignantly, "You might warn a person! I just got kicked in the face!"

Next, went Albus' mother. Finally, they carried Harry Potter across the floor.

"Hmmmnnpf," he moaned as Snape lifted him under his arms.

"It's alright, Dad," Albus assured him with a hug, "We're getting you out now. Your going to be fine." Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked at Albus smiling.

"Al…" he whispered.

"Everything's okay," Albus assured him again and Harry laid his hand proudly upon his shoulder.

"Off you go, then," Snape urged and Harry looked up at him.

"Why, Proffessor Snape!…" he whispered, smiling at him fondly, "I should have known you'd come to rescue us…You always do…"

"That's enough of your cheek, Potter," Snape grumbled, "Albus, lift his feet up there and let's send this arrogant pest back to his own world."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said genuinely and he clutched his former teacher's arm for a moment before he was sucked back through the portal.

"Well, that's finished with then," Snape told Albus.

"Professor…" Albus began nervously, "Perhaps you could come through as well. Then you'd be alive again." Snape examined Albus sternly for a moment.

"Death can't be cheated even temporarily, without paying a terrible price, Potter," he said finally, "See that you remember that."

"Yes, sir," replied Albus sadly, "I was only hoping…" They fell silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Well…good-bye Professor Snape," Albus said at last, "And thank you." And he surprised the potions master enormously by catching him in a tight emrace. He stood there, awkwardly, for a moment, then he gently dislodged the boy and pushed him toward the mirror. Albus reached out toward the glass and was thrust back into the garret where his family and friends were waiting for him.

_Dear Readers,_

_The temporarily untitled tale is now titled, climaxed, and waiting on a super-awesome, and expedient wrap-up. Any suggestions would be welcome. Thank you for reading! _


	24. Final

Albus got to his feet and looked around the attic room. His father and mother already looked much better after being rescued. His father had managed to get to his feet and his mother was leaning on his shoulder. Albus reckoned Snape was right. Crossing from one realm to another took it's toll on a person. In the corner, Scorpius was helping Neville Longbottom to stand.

"Dad! Mum!" Albus shouted happily as he ran into their arms. His mother sobbed as she held him.

"You shouldn't have done this, Albus," she scolded him between kisses, "You could have been killed!"

"I had to, mum!" Albus told her.

"Of course he did," Neville laughed, "He's his father's son."

"I'm very proud of you, son," Harry whispered to him. "And you!" he continued, turning his attention to Scorpius, "You were very brave as well, young man. We owe you a considerable debt."

"I'd like it if you could get my dad out of Azkaban," Scorpius requested. Harry looked alarmed.

"What's he in Azkaban for?"

"Kidnapping you." Harry laughed.

"That shouldn't be a problem then." Scorpius grinned. "But," he added, "We've got to get out of here first."

"Oh, yeah!" Albus realized, "Sutherland said that Davies would be coming back soon to open the shop downstairs."

"Well he'll have a surprise waiting for him," Harry assured them, "May I borrow your wand, son?" Albus handed it over. Harry brandished it toward the door and concentration fell over his face. Albus looked on excitedly. He loved watching his father do spells. Suddenly, the door burst into flame.

"Come on," Harry urged them, and they all walked through the heatless flame. Once they were all through the door, Harry released the spell and the flames disappeared. The door remained in their place, as if nothing had happened at all.

"Wicked!" Scorpius exclaimed as they made their way down the stairs, "Your dad is bloody brilliant!" Albus smiled.

"He is, isn't he," he responded proudly, "By the way, here's your compass back." Scorpius took it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Don't put that thing away yet," Harry instructed, "We need it to find our wands." Scorpius took it out and opened it.

"I'm looking for my wand," he told the compass and he led them through a door into a dusty bookshop specializing in tomes filled with the darkest kind of magic.

"Now I know this book has to be illegal," Neville commented as he pulled a suspicious-looking manuscript off the shelf and opened it, "Some of these curses would make Severus Snape's stomach turn!"

"The compass is pointing us this way," Scorpius informed them. They continued behind the counter and Albus opened a trap door in the floor which revealed a steep staircase.

"Lumos!" Albus cast and revealed the hidden room to be a tiny office. Scorpius continued to follow the compass until it brought him to a small safe.

"I reckon the wands are in there," he told them unnecessarily.

"Brilliant, Scorpius," Harry encouraged, "Al, would you do the honors?"

"Alohomora!" Albus cried and the safe made a popping noise. Albus opened the door to reveal the stolen wands, several stacks of papers, and a sizable amount of gold. He took the wands out and distributed them.

"Let's see what we have here," said Neville as he collected the piles of papers.

"Dad, I just realized something!" Albus said in a troubled voice, "When this Davies bloke comes back and you arrest him, how will you know who else was involved. Maybe we ought to wait until later, until the whole group comes back. Then you can arrest them all!"

"Well, aren't you a little auror in the making," Neville commently gleefully, "Fortunately, there isn't any need for a sting operation." He handed the paperwork to Harry. "I think you'll find enough evidence there to arrest everyone involved in this whole organization. It's all there. Names, jobs, addresses. Alas, if only the Deatheaters had been so organized!" Harry thumbed through the papers and laughed to himself.

"Neville, I'd say that if you and I got this to the office right away, we'd have most of this lot brought in to Azkaban before dinner!"

"Can we be here to help you arrest Davies, Dad? Please?" Albus begged. His mother made an incredulous sound in her throat and raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Sorry, son. I swore to your mother no arresting violent criminals until you're twelve."

"I'm twelve," said Scorpius hopefully.

"You need to head on home to your family, Scorpius." Harry insisted with a wink, "And I'll make certain that Professor Longbottom and I aren't the only ones home in time for dinner." Scorpius' face betrayed a warm smile.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Think nothing of it," Harry told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I hope your parents are half as proud of you as they should be."

"Let's get going, my dear," Ginny Potter told her son, "We have to drop off your friend and then I want you to get some rest and a good bath before I bring you contritely before Professor McGonagall and beg her to take you back." The boys laughed heartily.

"I have to go to Scorpius' house as well," Albus informed his mother, "To collect my broomstick."

"And your brother," Scorpius reminded him.

"Right. That too," Albus laughed, "Wait…Do I have to?"

"I certainly don't want him!" drawled Scorpius indignantly.

"Come on, then," she urged lovingly. The boys stood on either side of her and she put her arms around them both. Then with a pop, they'd all disapperated.

"They're good boys, aren't they," Harry commented as he stuffed the file into his robes.

"The best!" Neville agreed, "Rescuing the adults and catching the bad guys and they haven't even had their first final exam!" Neville chortled to himself, "He get's that from you, you know!"

"Oh, really?" Harry asked, "And who do you reckon the Malfoy boy got it from?"

"Obviously, it must be somewhere on his mother's side." Harry smiled, but with more grimness than mirth.

"I'm glad they're friends," he said softly and for a moment he seemed to retreat into his own mind.

"Hey mate, where'd you go?" Harry looked at his friend and smiled.

"To Kings Cross Station," he answered, "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Do you remember that first time, Neville?" Neville laughed again, eyes glistening.

"I don't reckon any of us ever forgets that day, mate!"

"Draco Malfoy offered me his friendship that day."

"I don't remember that," said Neville in surprise.

"You were off chasing that toad, I expect."

"Oh, Trevor!" Neville exclaimed, "I'd nearly forgotten about him. I loved that stupid, slimy little bugger!"

"I turned him away," admitted Harry.

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Malfoy."

"Well of course you did. A slimy, mean, little bully he was! You wouldn't have hung around with the likes of-

"I pretty much hated him from the moment I laid eyes on him," Harry interrupted, "And I've often wondered, if things would have been different…had I handled the situation differently."

"Well, if 'if' was a skiff, mate, we'd all take a ride," Neville recited wisely, "If your trying to suggest that the second Voldemort War wouldn't have happened if eleven-year-old Harry had given eleven-year-old Malfoy a big hug that day, I think you might be…"

"I'd like my children to have compassion," Harry interrupted pensively, "more than I had."

"Harry," Neville began in disbelief, "You are, and have always been, the most compassionate person I know!'

"And if you'd had told eleven-year-old Harry that one day his son would be good friends with a Malfoy, he'd probably have considered it a brutal insult and hexed the daylights out of you!" Neville had a good laugh off of that statement and even Harry smiled a bit. Once he'd calmed down, he continued.

"But you know, Harry, the whole time that's what we were fighting for." Harry looked at him curiously.

"Oh, we thought we were fighting Voldemort and Deatheaters, but what we were really fighting was the hatred. We were fighting so that one day our great-great-grandkids could look back on that era and say, 'what in Merlin's name were those crazy gits thinking?'" They both laughed.

"I reckon that's about right," Harry conceded.

"Of course, it's right." countered Neville.

Suddenly, their reminiscing was interrupted by the sound of the door above them being unlocked and opened.

"That'll be Mr. Davies," Neville said in a low voice.

"Right," answered Harry, "Let's go up and have a talk with him." And with that, the two friends went on about their business.

**_I hope you've enjoyed reading my story. If you have, you might also enjoy "Albus Potter and the Spellbinder", which is next in the series and takes place at the begining of Albus' second year. You can find it in my profile. Feel free to review, especially if something in the story didn't make sense. Thanks!_**


End file.
